Twisted
by the X smashley
Summary: In Progress. She breaks John's heart, he finds comfort in her best friend whose head over heels for Orton but he's engaged. Things get twisted when they find themselves having to choose what matters most. Masters/OC/Orton/OC/Cena/OC
1. The Secret

**Ello my lovelys. I have a lot of fan fiction I have written in the past few months that aren't finished and aren't that good but I thought I'd post what I could on here to get it out of my e-mail inbox, and to see what I have left that I've written in notebooks and things. Anyways. Here's this little piece of something I wrote a few weeks ago. It's obviously not a one-shot but it won't be excessive chapters either. Maybe two, three, or four more sections. Well, I know how I write and get carried away so I'm saying ten chapters at the most. D And I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Anyways! I've chatted enough, shutting up. -xxAsh **

- Twisted 1/?-  
Rating: R (could get NC-17 at times but nothing WAY bad. D hah.)  
Content: Language, Sexual Situations **(AN: I'm starting to sound like the back of a Edge t-shirt aren't I? lol)  
**Characters: Ashley & Bree (my normal OC's), John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland & Jeff Hardy. Camo appearances by everyone else in the WWE as well, lol.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my own characters of Ashley & Aubrey. **(AN: Duh.. the Terrible Two strike again! evil background music)

* * *

**

**Aubrey's POV**

"Have you seen Ashley today?" I asked them, walking up from behind them, watching Jeff push a cheese cube on his paper plate. That boy was adorable, wasn't he? The food in catering always sucked but for some reason the Hardy brothers couldn't stay way from it. Oddly...

Matt turned around, then Jeff, as a small but obviously uneasy smile passed my lips. "Um, which one?" He questioned, shaking his head a little. I rolled my eyes. Was he being serious? What'a idiot.

"**My** Ashley." I said, grabbing a piece of my blonde/black hair, twisting it through my fingers as I caught Jeff staring at me... I might have felt something in the pit of my stomach when I did, although I ignored it for the time being. "**My** Ashley, not yours, ...stupid."

"Hey now, easy killer, that could be either one of them, yah know." Jeff spoke up, his Carolina accent passing ove his lips, smirking. God, these men. I swear... two of the biggest trouble makers I know.

"My best friend on the fucking planet guys, God! Use your pea-brains just this once, pahh-lease!" I was seriously starting to think they got something out of annoying me to death. But they knew I wasn't being totally serious with them... they only had pea-brains _some_ of the time, but they were still two of my closest friends here.

"Ohhh. That one. For a second we thought you were talking about Mizzy." I stood there staring at them, giving them the "you're such dumbasses" look. They instantly started laughing, pointing a fingers at me as I felt my cheeks get hotter than they already were, oddly enough from just being in Jeff's presense.

"**IF** I meant Mizzy I would have said that! Now, have you seen her or not?" I was starting to get impaient, _very_ impaient. We had a huge match tonight and I needed to talk to her, ASAP. Plus, I hadn't seen her since this morning. Matt looked at me with a sudden clueless look on his face.

"Who are we talking about again?" He questioned, putting up a fake act.

"Matt!!" I screamed, slapping him in the shoulder. He brought his hand up to rub the newly red handprint, twisting his face into whole new expression.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Bree. I'm only kidding. Damn! Uhh... Last I saw her she was down by the locker rooms. We were down there earlier and tried to talk to her but she acted like she had a life or death situation she had to get to right then. I don't know what was going on with her... I didn't see any fire." Jeff nodded, agreeing with his response, sighing.

"She's been acting weird lately... and coming from a weird guy like me, that's pretty damn weird. What's up with her?" He said, looking down at me. I shook my head, repeating a sigh that matched Jeff's, even though the weird comment actually made me want to smile a little bit. I bit my lip a little, eyeing up them both for a second.

"I don't have a clue guys, I wish I did. But if this bestie had to guess what's up, I'd say it has something to do with Orton. It's getting closer to the date he's suppose to marry 'what's-her-face.' We all know she's had feelings for him for year's, every single one of us knows that... except that stupid fathead himself... He's been so fucking blind over the last two years... She used to flirt with him constantly, he didn't notice. Now she just acts like a best friend, and I know that's not what she really wants but she won't talk about it... Not even to me." They nodded, agreeing because they knew where I was coming from. Everyone in the damn WWE knew what things were like for her and I didn't envy her one bit, that's for damn sure.

"I don't know how we've all put up with that bitch for this long, much less Ashley.. I can't stand her, and I definitely don't see what Randy sees in her. If I was him, she wouldn't even be an option. Ashley is **so** much better looking it's not even funny, not to mention a hell of a lot nicer. And I definitely know what it's like to watch the person you love with someone else..." I looked at him, his eyes suddenly a little more sad than before as his voice trailed at the end. I passed him a weak smile, all this was about to depress the hell out of me.

"I know Matt, I totally understand where you're coming from... _trust me_.. But guys, I'm going to go see if I can track her down, we really need to discuss this match for tonight. I'll see y'all later tonight." They both nodded, I hugged them both, starting down the hallway behind them.

* * *

I walked down the hallways aimlessly that connected with the locker rooms, trying to find her. They were spread out pretty thin, ending up in every dark hole this place had to offer. Some arena's where a damn maze to get through, honestly.. or a freakin' broom closet. 

I was just about to turn down the last possible hallway when I heard her voice coming from around the corner. It's hard to miss a country accent like that, it was different, kinda like Jeff's was different but hers was way different than Jeff's. It was weird, but it a cool kinda way.

I was just about to turn the corner so I could get to her when I heard another voice I knew all _too_ well reply back to her. I stopped dead, ease dropping on them as I barely peered around the corner of the cement wall infront of me, just enough to see both of them well enough and for myself to go unnoticed.

I saw her standing infront of him, arms crossed over her chest, as her body sat on her left hip. He stood in the doorway to his locker room, staring down at her. He was ready for the show, dressed in his greenish camo shorts and Chaingang t-shirt. At first I thought she was just discussing a storyline, she wrote part time for creative whenever she wasn't invovled in a major storyline herself. But as I watched them, my eyes were barely even blinking as I listened in on their conversation. My mind focused in as I caught her mid-sentence...

"...and John, you and I both know **no one** can find out about this... about _us._ We'd be fucked with so many people if they knew. I don't exactly know what's going on with us but it has to be a secret... okay? Either one of us need that right now." He sighed, continuing to look down at her with the same blue eyes he used to look at _me_ with. My breath caught up in my throat as I started to realized exactly what they were talking about.

"I know," he finally answered back. "I don't really understand what's going with us either but there are a lot of people who would kill me over this.. Vince especially. Since he made that Champion-mindset-relations rule, bullshit." He sighed again as I watched her touch his bare forearm with her fingertips. My stomach fell, I knew that look, I knew that emotion. He had feelings for... **her**.

"I know John, that's exactly why no one can find out, at least, not right now. We're still both too confused with everything..." She looked down at her cell phone, pulling it from the pocket of her faded jean skirt. "I gotta go," she whispered, "I've got a match to get ready for... and I better get outta here before someone starts looking for me... I've been here too long as it is." He nodded, looking at the floor. She started to walk away from him in my direction. I quickly ducked behind the wall before she had a chance to look up and see me spying on them. I heard John's voice again, calling out to her. I moved my head back into place as I continued to watch them after only a second.

"Ashley wait..." he grabbed her hand, pulling her backwards, towards him, face to face, their chests touching. He brought his face down to hers, their cheeks brushing against each other. I suddenly was finding it hard to watch this.. even though I shouldn't care.

"Are you coming back to my hotel room after the show?" He asked, whispering in her ear, yet I heard every single word. I swallowed hard, trying to stop my eyes from watering over. She didn't say anything for a minute as John touched his lips to her cheekbone, her jawline, and then her neck... over and over again. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, it was starting to make me feel sick. She moved her head to allow him better access to the skin inbetween her jaw and shoulder. She sighed as his hands found their way to her thighs from undereth her skirt. He pulled back, looking down at her with _that_ look in his eyes.

"...yeah, I'll be there when you get back." She said, as he smiled back at her. I started to wonder how long this had been going on... how long had they been seeing each other behind everyone elses backs. She was even hiding this from _me_, her best friend, and she **never** hid anything from me... But I was starting to second guess that, too.

"Okay." He kissed her again, this time on full on her lips. "I'll see you later then." He finished as I finally pulled myself away from them ducking into a empty locker room.. or was it a broom closet? I closed the door and locked it. I pushed myself up against the wall, leaning my head back against it, I could feel the tears in my eyes. Damnit, why did it have to be John Cena, why did it have to be my ex-boyfriend and my best friend?

* * *

I pulled my outfit out of my bag, throwing it across the back of the couch. I sighed, sitting down, pulling off the combat boots I was already wearing. I could hear all the girls around me talking, rushing around to get dressed, and planning out the match for tonight. A conversation I should have been in, or at least, should have been listening to. But, I wasn't as excited about it as I should have been, obviously. I took my black heels and wrestling boots out of my other suitcase laying them beside me. 

I couldn't stop the replay of what I had seen earlier. Every single time I closed my eyes I saw them kissing, his hands on her body... the exotic smirk on her face. It made me sick, I couldn't stand the thought of them being together... especially behind everyones back, keeping it a secret. But at the same time I didn't have a reason to be mad at her, she really hasn't done anything wrong by me, except not telling me about it. It had been almost nine months since I broke up with him. Obviously the statue of limitations had run out on our ex-relationship but even still; it hurt me to watch them together like that. I didn't expect something like that from Ashley, to say the least. She had never seemed that interested in John like that... but apparently I was hella wrong.

I couldn't blame either one of them, it wasn't John's fault for our relationship failing, it was mine. I just kind of, fell out of love with him one day. I didn't see the same man anymore, he didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't explain it to him the night I told him it was over, and I still couldn't nine months later. After two years, I just didn't love him anymore no matter how much I wanted to. But... seeing them together like that, it put a feeling in my heart I hadn't felt in a while.

* * *

I grabbed my outfit for tonight, walking into the bathroom. I eyed myself in the mirror for a second as I passed it, realizing how sad and pitiful I looked. I wiped the faded eyeliner out from under my eyes as my reflection stared back at me. I was making too much out of this situation, I knew that, but I still couldn't help but feel like I was being protrayed in a way... that, and jealousy. 

The locker room, for the most part, had emptied out. Except for myself, Torrie and Lilian who weren't quite ready yet, the rest had fallen victim to the powers that their respective boyfriends had over them. I sighed, actually a little glad I was now ready for tonight's show.

I walked back out into the main area of the room, completely dolled up from head to toe, ready to go when I saw Ashley walk through the door, a tiny smile on her face. My stomach turned, and twisted into a knot when suddenly I felt a headache coming on. I tried to act like I hadn't noticed her arrival but that didn't hide me from her, obviously.

"Hey Bree," she said, looking at me like absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was going on which mades matters even worse in my head. It pissed me off that she was lieing to me... Okay, maybe not lieing but she definitely wasn't telling me the whole truth either. She still wore the same skirt, only this time she wore a more revealing tank top with diamonds around the neck and arms.. as if she needed any help. Eh, I was being bitter now and I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it.

"Hey," I said, barely even looking at her as I sat back down beside my suitcase sticking the clothes I has just taken off back into it.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently, sitting down on the other side of my bag, looking over at me, her eyes softened. Was she serious? Was she honestly asking **me **of all people if there was anything wrong? Oh yeah, I forgot. It was supposed to be a _secret. _I wasn't supposed to know about her secret sex relationship with my ex.

"Just feeling a little gross is all, I'll be fine." I lied, trying to act the part even though my mind was screaming at her. I could feel her eyes still on me, staring a hole through me, but I still hadn't looked at her yet. I couldn't make myself knowing that twenty minutes ago she was sucking face with John.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder. I almost jerked away, wanting to tear into her for even thinking about touching me after what I had just seen. But I didn't, I couldn't let her know I knew just yet. She didn't know how _sorry _I was right at the moment.

"No, really. Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. It's nothing... probably just nerves from tonight's match or something." I knew she could tell I was being akwkard with her, but I didn't know how else to be with her right now. This was my natural reaction after finding out something like that.

"Okay, well... I guess I better go get ready for our Divas Battle Royal. The girls from SmackDown and ECW just got here and I'm just getting back from shooting my promo with Mizzy and Maria." I sent her half a smile, a fake half smile, finally looking up at her, trying to check my emotions, and my mouth in check.

"That's good, I should probably get down to creative too... I've got one with Mickie and Ariel I haven't shot yet. They're probably looking for me." I hoped to God someone was looking for me. Just so I wouldn't have to be here with her anymore. I wanted to be anywhere else but here. It hurt to think that about my best friend but I just needed some breathing room right now. It needed to think about this.

I headed for the door as I heard her call out from behind me but I didn't turn around. "Love you skank," she almost whispered. My feet paused a second, before continuing my way out the door; I didn't say a word to her. I didn't want it to be a lie. It didn't want to be what she had become.

**Ashley's POV**

Aubrey just walked out she didn't say anything to me. That definitely wasn't like her... even when she was sick she always would reply to that even when she gave everyone else the silent treatment... something was definitely wrong with her. Oh. My. God. What if she knew about me and John? What if that's what she was pissed about? But we had been careful, no one knew yet... there's no way she could have known. No. It had to just be another one of her moods that she was always in. That **had** to be it. That's all.

I got dressed, totally ready for our big match tonight, except I wasn't as excited about it as I should be. I couldn't shake this feeling that Bree knew more than she was letting on. She looked so depressed all of a sudden. It didn't make sense. But it would make perfect sense if she really did know about my... relationship.. with John. Damnit, this was making me insane.

I looked down at my cell phone, checking the clock again. I had just over an hour before the match... Raw would start any minute now. I was just about to close it and slip it back into my purse when I felt it viberate against my hand. The icon popped up on the screen letting me know I had a new text message from "John." Pushing a few buttons I grabbed my water bottle as I walked out of the locker room reading it.

"I can't stop thinkin bout you." I smiled, that was impressive for John. Usually I just got the abbreiations for most words. I continued to walk down the hallway towards the rest of the locker rooms, typing the reply. I could hear the pyro's going off in the main arena in the background.

"I just got ready 4 2nite. Where R you?" Now I was the one that was using those stupid half-words. But, I had just pressed the 'send' button when I ran smack into something... or someone, stubbling backwards a little. Luckily I caught myself, my free hand slapping against the wall, catching myself before I fell over. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, obilivious to everything around me, except messaging John. I looked up, instantly locking eyes with a different set of crystal blue ones. I swallowed hard, flipping my cell phone closed in my hand.

"Randy, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I didn't see you." How could I not see _him_? He was only the most gorgeous man to ever walk the face of the planet... well, he and Cena were, but if I was given the choice of whose hottest, Randy won, hands down. Orton was different... he was that one guy that broke all the normal rules in my world. He looked at me all the time with this look, but I never could put my finger on what it meant. It's just, the way he looked at me, wasn't the way he looked at anyone else... not even his fiancee.

"No problem dollface, don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either, obviously. I wouldn't run into you on purpose if I did." He smirked, instantly feeling one appear on my face too. But the look on his face told me something was on his mind, being his best friend I knew that much about him. He obviously was trying to blow it off so I didn't push the matter right now.

"Yes you would," I laughed, joking with him, trying to lighten not only his mood, but mine as well. He chuckled to himself as well, shaking his head a little at me.

"Yeah... probably," he cheesed, causing a small blush to raise up on my cheeks, but I was sincerely hoping he didn't notice. He changing the subject before I could, which was fine by me. "So, you ready for your match tonight?" He asked, finally noticing I was already in my ring gear. I just nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready, my shoulder is still a little tweaked from last week but hopefully I'll be fine.. I don't have any huge spots tonight just a couple moonsaults.. But, um, Randy... is something wrong?" I watched his face fall instantly, he never could hide things from me and he knew it. He had learned not to even try anymore.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sam and I just had a fight this morning... nothing at all out of the normal bullshit we go through..." He trailed off, an instant sign falling from my lips. I frowned, watching him closely. They were fighting all the time now, or it seemed like it, and I could tell it was starting to get to him. Everytime I saw him he looked pissed, dead to the world, or he was drunk off his ass.

"That shouldn't be your 'normal' day-to-day Randy," I said, using air quotes. "You fight with each other all the damn time and that's not the way to live." He sighed, shaking his head, pushing his right palm against his temple, a frown on his face. He was getting another headache again. I wouldn't swear it, or say anything to him about what I thought but my guess would be Samantha caused those as well.

"I know," he answered, pausing for a second, "and to be honest I can't take much more of this day to day pointless, bullshit drama. Her bitching, nagging and jealousy is consuming me. Half the time I feel like my head wants to explode... I can't stand it most days, there's a point where it gets to be too much." His eyes softened as he looked down at me, kind of studing my eyes like he was looking for the answers to his problems... It was _that _stare again. I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling my stomach knot up just having him look at me.

"You can't do this to yourself, you need to talk to her about your problems and try to work them out. You can't constantly go through hell. If you feel this bad now, imagine what it'll be like in 2, 5, 7, or even 15 years. No one person could deal with that much shit.. Just think about it, okay?" He nodded, rubbing his face over with his hands. I watched the muscles in her arms contract causing chill bumps to cover my arms and slide down my back. Arg, I can't do this, I have enough on my plate already.

My phone viberated again in my hand, knocking _those_ thoughts out of my mind for the time being. I opened it, reading the text from John. I tried my best to shield the screen from Randy so he wouldn't start asking questions. I was already worried about Bree possibly knowing the truth.. I don't know what I would do if Randy knew too. "In my locker room now. Come c me." I closed it again, looking back at Randy.

"I gotta go... Vicky is looking for me to go over the match tonight," I lied. I absolutely hated to lie, especially to my best friends... **especially** to Randy.. but I did it anyway for a reason I couldn't think of right now. He gave me a half fake smile, I could tell he was thinking about the advice I had given him. I put up the fakest smile I could as well, passing it back to him.

"Alright, that's okay. I gotta get ready for my match anyway... I'll see you later dollface." I watched him walk off down the hallway, shaking my head at that stupid nickname. It absolutely drove Samantha insane when she heard him call me that but he still did it anyway. Which made me start to wonder why he was intensionally piss her off when he could just stop calling me that. Besides, she hated me enough as it was. I didn't need any help from him in that department.

I paused before turning the next corner, waiting until I heard the sound of Randy's door close. John's locker room was past his and I didn't want to have to explain why I had just told him I was going to talk to Victoria but ended up going the wrong direction for that. Somehow, I didn't think the 'oh, gosh, I must be lost' story would be enough to satisfy him, off all people.

I didn't know why in the hell they ended up putting the WWE Champion in the darkest, creepest hole they could find in this arena but that's where he ended up. You would think his locker room was another one of those broom closets or something. But, I was thankful in a way, no one but John ever came back this far; so when I looked around me in either direction there wasn't anyone around, which was good for us.

I reached up and knocked softly on the door. I knew I could have just went on in but even though I was basically lying to everyone around me, I still had manners. It was only a moment before he opened the door, a smile instantly coming to his face. Those deep blue eyes of his almost put me at a loss for words sometimes; and his smile, well, that's the one thing about him I loved more than anything.

Without saying a word to each other he slipped his finger through the belt loop on my outfit, pulling my body as close to his as possible, closing the door behind me. He gently pushed me back up against the hard wood of the door, smirking down at me. I giggled, looking at him start to laugh as well. "You know Jane would kill you if you ripped my new ring gear," I smirked back, making him laugh more. He was absolutely the most adorable man, even if what we were doing was wrong in the eyes of a lot of people.

"Yeah, she would.. if she knew." I pressed my cheek against the fabric of his shirt, his scent instantaneously intoxicating my senses, making me weak in the knees. He wrapped his arms around me gently, yet I could still feel his hard muscles. My hands snaked up the front of his shirt, rubbing up against his very distinct abs. I felt him flex against my touch, making them more defined. I giggled again, looking up at him smiling down at me, those blue eyes shining. I was so close to rapeing him right here, right now. Well, you can't really rape the willing can you?

"You look amazing..." he whispered, popping me out of my sexual thoughts about him. I blushed, an innocent look taking over my eyes. I was dressed for Raw so my hair was curly, covered in this new sparkley hairspray stuff Torrie let me borrow and my make-up was actually decent for once. I smiled against him as I felt his lips brush against mine in a sweet, gentle peck-kiss.

"Thanks," I said, pulling back from him only so he could cup his hands around my face, pulling me in back in for yet another kiss. Except this time it was deeper, starting off slowly at first but increased into a more passionate, firey kiss. The rough kind, the kind that he liked; but I definitely wasn't complaining about it either.

He finally release me as I watched him smile again, "if you don't watch yourself Cena, you're not going to leave anything for later tonight." He laughed, taking his hands around to my back, rubbing up and down, softly.

"Pshhh. Girl, please. I could have it now, later, tomorrow, the next day, and everyday after that and **never** have enough." I was the one laughing this time, at how big of a dork he was, but he was a truly amazing guy, no doubt. I was starting to wonder why a guy like him would be interested in a girl like me.

"Could you now?" I questioned, eyeing him with a smirk on my face. "Well, what if I ain't offering it up for all that? It may just be a one time only deal." He nodded his head, placing his hands on my hips.

"If that were true this would have a long time ago.." He said a-matter-of-factly, his face inching closer to mine. "But, just go ahead and try to deny me.." He whispered now, his hot breath floating into my ear, sending chills down my back. He moved in, going for my neck again, knowing by now how that got me more than anything else.

"Okay... you've made... your point." I replied, breathless, swallowing hard, his actions were making it quite hard to concentrate. But he stopped after a minute of his manipulation, picking up his head to look at me with a suddenly serious look in his eyes.

"Listen... Ash,.. I... I don't exactly know where all this is going between us, but I care about you.. a lot... I guess I just wanted you to know that, incase you didn't." I bit my lip, looking at him, I didn't know what to say. John wasn't the type of guy to show that type of emotion, much less tell someone about it... especially with his relationship track record but Bree had taught him well I suppose. Which kinda made me feel bad, seeing as I now was the one reeping the benefits of that.

I sighed contently, brushing my fingers against his well-defined jaw line. "John, I care about you too.." I kissed him this time, feeling his arms pull me into him. When that kiss subsided, I kept my eyes closed as I pulled back from him; I laid my cheek back up against his well-muscled chest, feeling the cotton of his Chainging shirt rub against my face. With his even breathing I could feel and hear his heart beat.

"Have you ever thought about what Bree's going to do when she finds out?" I asked slowly, not moving an inch, but I felt him sigh against me. Her ran his hand over my hair, tucking it behind my ear, careful not to mess it up.

"Yeah.. I've thought about it a lot since we started... well, being together. I want to be totally sure about _us _before we even try to tell her.. but I hope she doesn't take it too hard.."

"I don't want my best friend to hate me..." I whispered, I felt him gently press a kiss to the top of my head.

"She's not going to hate you." He said, but I knew he was wrong. She might already know, and she might already hate me.

"...I saw her earlier in the locker room... she was acting funny... I don't know how.. but I think she already knows." I told him, my voice barely above a whisper, my face still pressed into him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked in a calm voice, gently swaying my body back and forth, locked in his arm. I sighed this time, opening my eyes for the first time to come face to face with his large biscep. I softly pressed my lips against it.

"I don't know.. it's just the way she was acting around me. She wasn't the same as she was this morning and the next time I saw her was after I saw you in the hallway... and she was acting totally different, it was a complete 360 for her." I pulled back from him, looking up at him as he stared down at me. He didn't look that worried about the possibilty of Aubrey knowing about our relationship.

"You know how she is, we know more than anyone how she can be totally spastic one minute and she's ready to commit mass murder the next. She was probably just in the middle of another mood swing... But, if she did find out somehow we'll deal with that when the time comes... But for now, you need to concentrate on your match, you're up soon. Get your head on straight, focus and go out there and kick some ass, okay?" I nodded slowly as he brought a smile to my face.

"Okay."

**Bree's POV**

I silently punched the air, breathing heavily, right after left, warming up for my match just outside the gorilla postition. I bounced around from toe to toe mimicking what most boxers did. I was taking out all my fusteration on.. _air_. I knew that was the one thing that I could punch right now and not break bones or cause mass amounts of blood. I paused though, when I heard a voice dripping with accent coming from behind me.

"Easy there Peaches, who pissed you off today?" I turned around rolling my eyes at the sound of that stupid nickname he had thought up... all on his own of course; mine were better than that, but he refused to call me anything else besides that, and Bree. I locked on the green eyes of my favorite Canadian.

"Shut up Adam, I'm just warming up for tonight," I lied, smiling at him a little. I stopped, my chest heavily heving in and out, breathing harder than normal.

"Yeah, I know you better than that so don't even try that bullshit, I'm calling it right now. You've only got that look in your eyes when you're ready to commit mass murder." I laughed dryly, rolling my eyes again. He obviously did know me, I had just passed the same thought through my mind. I watched him put his hands up, motioning for me to continue my punching bag session. I nodded, starting up again, my taped-up knuckles connecting with his palms.

"If that was true, you know I'd be in jail by now," he laughed, focusing on my punches; watching me closely as my force got quicker and stronger as I went on.

"No, you're sneeky like that.. you're perfectly capable of getting away with it, probbably have and just have yet to get caught." I shook my head at him, pulling my hands down, retaping my wrists. I watched him rub his hands together, shaking his head back at me as I wrapped the black tape back around my joints.

"That, and you just made my hands completely raw and I haven't even wrestled yet." He rubbed them up and down the front of his wrestling gear, then on his 'crude && tattooed' t-shirt. He moved towards me as I finally let a frown cover my face, succeeding to him. I knew I couldn't hide anything from him, I never could. There was just something about him. He took my hair in his hands, moving it around to cover my back so it was out of my face. I looked up at him as he gave me a small, reasurring smile.

"Now, I know there's something wrong here so just tell me what it is now so I don't have to get violent with you again.." his smile grew, making me do the same no matter how much I really didn't feel like it.

"Ass..." I whispered, as he continued to look at me as my eyes rolled.

"Come on Bree, tell me what's up." I laid my head against his chest, his arms around my waist; I heard a stage hand come up around us, my back facing them.

"Divas, three minutes to intros." I sighed, hearing the rest of the girls voices coming up from all different directions around me. Picking my head up I looked at him again, a frown on his face.

"I'll tell you later... I gotta go." I whispered, and he nodded, hugging me tightly before I had a chance to make a move. Pulling away from him I kind of felt a little better than I had before talking with him, even though I didn't tell him anything. I always seemed to do that with Adam.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that I hope you know." He said, that cocky Edge smirk on his face. I passed him a weak smile, trying to get in the ring mindset for this match. I was about to leave when Adam started talking to Randy who walked up to us. When I saw Ashley and Mickie walk up from the opposite side, I tried to play it cool, but she obviously knew something was up. She excused herself from that conversation with Mic and started to walk straight for me after making eye contact. She was painfully obvious when she was worried, her eyes told on her every time, she was definitely the one that always wore her feelings on her sleeve.

"Hey Bree," she whispered, trying aimlessly to brighten both our moods. She tried to smile but I saw right through it.

"Hey Ashley," I said, fixing my hair in a nearby mirror from Adam's chest mixing it all up. I looked at her through the reflection, watching her eye me with a almost sad expression on her face... I wondered if she was being sincere.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." She asked, as I nodded, adding more last minute eyeliner and lipgloss to my face. I looked up as I heard Candice's theme play out in the arena. The fans popped for her and I instantly got chills. I was up next; I turned around only looking at her a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm up next, I'll see you out there." She just nodded, watching me walk away. I headed up onto the gorilla position as soon as I stood in front of the curtain and faintly saw the crowd and the ring I instantly found myself in the game, with my mindset in the right place. They were behind me tonight, and it only pushed my adrenaline that much more. If only for the next 10 minutes everything else didn't matter to me in the least.

**Ashley's POV  
Later That Night**  
  
I sat backstage ontop of a production create, holding a plastic bag full of ice on my neck and shoulder. Melina and Ariel slipped during my double tilt-a-whil headsciccors; I landed on my neck wrong, and it just happened to be on the same side as my damn shoulder that had been giving me hell lately. What a night for them to botch on me... I sighed as I heard footsteps coming up towards me, looking up I saw Randy walking up to me at a quicker-than-usual pace.

"Ashley, what happened?" He asked, worry on his face and in his voice. I smiled, I found it cute that he was so worried about me like that.

"Don't worry, I'm not dieing. I just twisted the wrong direction when my headsciccors was botched. I'll be okay." Concern hit his face as he reached up to hold the bag of ice for me. I released my hand, smiling at him even more.

"Are you sure? You should at least get one of the trainers to check you out. Your shoulder is already screwing up. I don't want you to go through the same shit I had to with the highmobility in my shoulders. I didn't think I needed to be checked out either." I sighed, watching his blue eyes focus down on me.

"I'm positive, I'm fine, I just sprained it a little. I'll be okay, really." He sighed back, shaking his head at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?" He said, as I laughed, making him smile back even though I knew he was still upset with me for ignoring my injuries. But, I could always break his hard-ass attitude rants.

"And why do you always have to be such a hard-ass?" I said out loud, reflecting on my thoughts. I felt him push the ice bag a little, making me gasph at the air.

"That's cold yah know, and it doesn't feel too good either." I hissed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you don't keep pressure on it, it won't do you any good." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. I was just about to come back with another smart ass comment when I saw John out of the corner of my eye walking up to us, opposite the side Randy was already on. The breath I was trying to use at the moment was currently caught in my throat. He was concerned too, I could tell. I couldn't decide who was the lesser of two evils at the moment... talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at Randy, then down at me, his eyes softening a little. I knew John cared about me but if he wasn't careful he was going to get cause Randy to start questioning why he was all-of-a-sudden so ingrossed with me, even though we were known friends, obviously. I still considered him one of my best, even after what happened with Aubrey.

"Don't even try man, I already did and she's being her stubborn self once again. They botched out there and now she refuses to go get checked out. It's her neck **and** her shoulder now." I looked over at Randy with one of _those_ looks.

"Thanks Randy..." I said, scarastically.

"You're quite welcome, Dollface," he smirked. "Well, my match is up next.. call me if you get any worse please. At least do me that favor if you don't do anything else." I eyed him, he was too much sometimes... both of them were.

"Okay, but won't your _thing_ like try and kill me or something?" He rolled his eys, his mood instantly souring at the mention of Samantha. I reached up, taking the ice back from him, watching him wipe his hand on his 'Better Than You' t-shirt he wore with his trunks.

"No, she doesn't control **my** cell phone." I nodded, as I watched him slap John on the back.

"See yah out there man," oh.. yeah. Did I happen to mention they were best friends too? I just kept digging myself a hole, aren't I? I watched him walk away as I looked back at John, deciding to take the ice completely off my neck, it was already numb.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and I smiled, trying to make him believe I was telling him the truth about this.

"Yes John, I'm fine, really.. But you better go get ready for your run in for the main event tonight, they'll be coming for you soon.. I'm going to go get changed and head back to the hotel." He nodded, looking around a second. Apparently there was no one watching because he stuck his hand in the pocket on his camo shorts. He pulled out the extra key car to his room, handing it to me.

"Room 312," he whispered, as I took the card from him grabbing my ice bag, jumping down to the floor.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." He nodded again, stepping closer to me stealing a quick kiss from my lips. Instantly my smile grew bigger, watching his do the same.

"Good luck," I whispered before lightly tapping his ass with the palm of my hand. He chuckled a little to his self as we finally pulled ourselves away from each other. Sometimes I thought we were one big giant magnet, which, for the time being, was just fine with me.

* * *

I walked back to the womens locker room, pulling myself in the door. Some of the girls were already gone but a few were still around. I changed into a pair of sweatpants, a black tank top, and a pair or flip flops. It was still too early to be seen by fans out side of the building and I wanted to go back and take a shower anyway so I didn't really care what I looked like. My neck hurt like hell so I wasn't in the mood to get much more than that done tonight anyway. I had to carry my gear bag on the opposite shoulder than usual. I was one big ball of fucked up joints at the moment. 

I was walked out to the parking lot, pulling my keys out of my purse. I opened the trunk to my rental Expeditiion, using every bit of strength I had left to throw my suitcases inside. I was just climbing into the drivers side door when I heard my cell phone ringing from my purse. I took it out, tossing the rest of my crap into the passengers seat. Looking at the screen I saw '1 NEW VOICE MESSAGE' blink back at me. I slammed the door, wondering who it was from. Nine times out of ten people that weren't invovled with wrestling waited until after 11 to try and call me. It wasn't even 10:30 yet. I pressed the send button, connecting straight to my inbox.

"One new message. First new message sent 9:55P.M. delayed to send at 10:30P.M. from" I heard John's voice say "John Cena" as the automated voice kicked back in. "Message one."

"Hey Ash.. I just wanted to leave you this for later... when you were least expecting it. I can't wait to see you tonight and be with you. But, I guess I better go, they're calling me to the gorilla already... Oh, and go easy on your neck and shoulder, okay? I'll see you soon baby... bye." That man was amazingly adorable sometimes, absolutely the world's sweetest.

I pulled out of the parking lot, realizing the time on the message. He had sent that in between my "hospital" visit from both him and Randy and the time they called him out to make the run in for his match so he knew I wouldn't get it until I was out of the building, away from him. I swear... that man... he mad me feel special no matter what was going on. I smiled, grabbing my phone again dialing his number, connecting to his voicemail box this time.

"Hey John, I know you're getting ready to go out and kick some ass in the main event or you're already out there but I just got your voicemail. It was **so** sweet I had to send you one. I just wanted to tell you to hurry up to get back to the hotel... I'm _lonely_ already, I _can't wait_ for you to get here..." I trailed off, closing my phone. I giggled at the exotic voice I used. That was a sure fiire way to push his "_buttons_" so to speak.

I pulled into the hotel parking lot, pulling into a space. I took the keycard out of my purse, getting out, grabbing my suitcases out of the back. I winced feeling the numbness in my shoulder and neck shoot in all different directions. Damnit, I probably had another pinced nerve. _Wonderful._ John was going to love this.. and I didn't even want to think about what Randy would have to say.

When I got off the elevator it didn't take me long to find his room. It was second on the left, the floor below the room the WWE had put my name on... the one I wouldn't be using. I opended the door, and flipped on the light. I finally sat my stuff down on table, feeling the release of pressure. Unzipping my regular clothes bag, I pulled out a white shirt thinking it was my WWE Diva tank top. Shaking it out I realized it was John's Michelle & Ness shirt. I laughed to myself feeling my cheeks burn from blushing when I remembered how it ended up in with my stuff. Grabbing some more of my things, including John's t-shirt, I walked into the bathroom for a much needed and antisipanted, long, hot shower.

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of my locker room, showered, and ready to go back to the hotel. Jeans, t-shirt, suitcases packed, the whole nine yards. But, I thought I'd stop by catering to see what was going on before I left. I always liked giving someone a hard time before turning in for the night. I laughed to myself, ribbing the boys (and girls at times) was something I was pure gold at.

I was just about to head in there when I saw Bree walk out of the womens locker room just ahead of me. That same sad expression on her face. She should have been her normal perky self, she'd be second to last from winning that match tonight. And if they weren't pushing Mickie to get the title back from Victoria she would have had it in the bag. I sighed, shaking my head. Something really had this chick rattled and I was damn sure going to find out what it was.

"Hey Peaches," I said walking up, watching her look up from her suitcase that she had been pulling behind her out the door. She smiled at me, and I could tell it was fake, but I smiled back at her even though it tore me up to see her like this. This wasn't normal for her at all. Even when I was feeling shitty she knew how to make me laugh every single time. She was just like that I guess, her and Ashley both but there was something different about Bree. She was edgyer, for lack of a better term. She was darker.. I couldn't exactly tell you what it was but she was definitely someone I found myself thinking about at the most random times..

"Hey Adam," she said, knocking me out of my mental Breeness rant. "Are you headed back already? Some of the guys are going out to the bar tonight, aren't you going?" I shook my head, I had already heard the offer from Masters, and had already turned it down.

"No, I'm beat... well, that and I'm just not in the mood for that kinda stuff tonight. Let em' go get drunk again tonight," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "And then tomorrow they can sit and ponder why they're jobbing again. This business is about more than being famous and scoring free drinks and easy whores." She nodded, apparently agreeing with me. Everyone knew Bree, Ashley, Punk and a couple of refs were straight-edgers who were totally against drinking, smoking and drugs. Which I admired more and more these days. I didn't drink much anymore... not since I saw what partying and drinking did to the careers of these new guys that came in thinking this was going to be an easy ride. It just didn't do much for me anymore. Besides, I was tried of these guys thinking they were going to take a ride on my coattails.

"Shelton and Carly are horrible about that.." she whispered, passing a disappointed sigh off her lips.

"Yeah, I know. But Masters, Doane, and Nitro aren't that good about it either." She nodded, as I started to follow her down the hallway. She looked up at me with eyes that looked like someone had shot her dog.

"Orton's the worse though. Not all the time, but if he gets on a drinking escapade he's a horrible drunk. It actually worries me sometimes..." Her voice trailed as she looked at the ground in front of her. I frowned, realizing what she said was true, everyone knew it too. Randy's drinking problem, mixed with backstage political bullshit and his bitch of a fiancee' is what caused his 12,000 dollars in fines.  
"Yeah, I know..." I whispered, there wasn't much else you could say to that, especially when it was the God-honest truth. But, it was about this time when I realized we had made it all the way to the side door that headed into the parking lot, completely forgetting about going to catering. I didn't mind though, I'd trade ribbing the boys over Bree any day.

I breathed in heavily, feeling the crisp, cold air deep in my chest as I stepped out onto the cement. I couldn't say exactly tell you whether it was the way she looked in the dark, with the moonlight shining off her shin or, just the fact that she looked absolutely amazing and completely drained all at the same time that made me speak up when I did but it happened before I could even process the thought of what I was saying.

"Peaches?... Uh.. could you swing by my room when you get back to the hotel?" Half of me couldn't believe I had actually had enough guts to say that, but it was like she had some special force that surrounded her. The kind that just made you say and do whatever without even processing whether or not you really wanna say it.

She looked over at me as we stopped at my rental car. I thought I detected a little shock on her part but not enough to make me change my mind about asking her. In a way, it was like a good kinda shock. I threw my bags in the backseat as she finally spoke up to answer me.

"I guess I can Adam, but I thought you were ready to crash for the night?" I turned around, watching her focus on my every movement... which in an odd way was kinda nice. The notion actually brought a small smirk to my face.

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel and chill instead of going out to the bar but I normally never sleep before three." Her jaw dropped a little, staring at me like I was insane.

"In the _morning_?" She asked, I started laughing, nodding back at her. She had the most ridiculous facial expressions sometimes.

"Eh, it's a Canadian thing.. but all the cool kids are doing it!" I finally got her laughing which made me feel better about this whole situation with her sudden change in emotion today. "But really, I just wanted to talk, cause I know there's _somethin_g going on with you... it would make me feel better about leaving you to yourself.. and besides, you totally promised me you would!" She paused for a second, staring at the ground. She was obviously trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to tell me about whatever the hell the _it_ was.

"Or.. you could just ride with me back to the hotel, and we could car pool to the next arena tomorrow. If you wanna do that instead, I'll call the airport tomorrow and tell them where they can pick up your car." She looked up at my car, then back at me. A tiny smile showed up on her face and I smiled back, noticing a certain look in her eyes. A look I liked.

"Okay.." she whispered, almost under her breath like she was suddenly scared of something. I watched her dig through her purse a minute, grabbing the keys from her rental.

"Here," I stopped her, taking her two suitcases from her, putting them back in the backseat with mine. She jogged over across the parking lot, throwing the keys under the floormat, locking it back. Standard procedure for most rental pick up services.

She walked back over, pulling the sides of her jacket closed over her body as the wind picked up. I opened the passengers side door for her, watching the steam from my breath flow from my nose. It was damn cold out tonight. "Your charoity, my lady," I chuckled, using my fake british-canadian accent. She smiled again, climbing in, I slammed the own door, going around the back end of the rental, climbing in the drivers seat.

Sticking the keys in the iginition, my Alter Bridge cd automatcially started playing once the vehicle was on. I turned the volume down a little, smirking over at her as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Old habits die hard," I cheesed, watching her roll her eyes at me playfully. Her mood was starting to lighten a little which made me happy.

**John's POV**

I walked outside, trying to get out as soon as possible but it seemed like God and everyone else in the free world was hell bent on making that completely impossible. I know I had to have had been stopped by at least 50 people before I even made it to catering. It was a mad house tonight and all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and spend time with Ashley. But apparently the four million screaming fangirls I had to sign autographs for didn't understand that.

I stopped, mid-step, when I saw Bree walking through the lower end of the parking lot with Adam Copeland by her side. I shook my head to myself. I loved that girl with everything I had and she just ended our relationship like it was high school or something... I sighed, thanking God I hadn't parked near them. Things hadn't been the same for us since she poured our relationship down the drain.

I opened my own door, getting in. I sat there, completely still as I watched them talking for a minute. Aubrey was my life for two years and now we barely even talk anymore. She killed me nine months ago and even now that I know I will always have a place for her in my heart I don't feel bad for having something going with her best friend. She can't blame me for wanting to move on, I can't waste my life away waiting to see if Aubrey feels like loving me anymore. I can't do that, I had to live through that everyday with Liz and I refuse to go through it again... And I'll be pissed if Bree gets more upset than she should when she finds out about us... Granted we were dating for two years, **she** still broke up with **me** and it's been nine months since I've had someone I've felt as good around as I feel when I'm with Ash. I'm tired of the pointless one-nighters with drunk blonds from two-cent bars. Sure, it was my fix when I needed something to take away the pain of losing the girlfriend I'd been with longer than I had been with anyone since Liz... and on occusion the drunk John even had a little fun with other Divas but that wasn't my life anymore and I knew that. We're not doing anything wrong but keeping it a secret from everyone... other than that, it's a free country. I can see her if I want to. That's all there is to it.

I felt my cell vibirate as I grabbed it out of the pocket of my shorts. Looking at the screen I had one new voice message. I knew it had to be from Ashley, seeing as she probably had gotten the one I left for her earlier. I listened to the message, hearing her voice on the other end. I felt chill bumps raise up on my arms... I had to see her as soon as possible now.. She knew how bad that voice got me.. every single time. She does it on purpose, I know it.

Starting the car I pulled out, just seconds behind Bree and Adam, who happened to get in the same car when they left. Adam was driving so I figured it was his. Eh, whatever. I had more important things to think about... now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, it was definitely time to think about what was going to happen in the very.. _very_ near future.

* * *

**A/N: Alright peeps & punks that's the first installment of this little ficyy I've got going on here. In the coming editions this thing could go in a million different ways so if you wanna hear more from this lemme know. New chapters are going to based on how many replies and comments I get for this so don't just read it!! COMMENTSLOVE. Duh. Gah. lol. I hoped you enjoyed it! **

xxAsh


	2. Too Damn Good

**Well, hello again everyone. And by everyone I guess I mean Aubrey, Ash & Leyy, the only three people that actually reply to my stuff. Ha. Anyways. Here's the second installment to this little thing called, "_Twisted"_ we've got going on here. I have lots and lots of ideas for this but I don't have a clue where any of it will actually go or how long it'll end up being. But, who cares right? Lol. I would add this to the summary for the main page but it won't fit. So, here's the low down:**

**Ley (OC), Chris Masters and Paul London need to be added to the main characters list.** (_if you happen to be one that already knows what's going to happen with that lovely threesome, HUSH! Don't tell anyone. Lol.) _

**Umm.. Hmm. Anymore notes from me? Oh yes, I wanted to let y'all know this chapter is quite long like the first one. I find fan fic fans like em' better that way. :D And it's kinda half in flashback mode to give a little more background info on what's happened so far in the lives of all our lovely WWE punks.**

**Yeah, I've chatted plenty, now get to reading & replying:D**

**xxAsh**

**Ashley's POV**

Alright, how in God's name is it that when you happen to have time to take a 45-minute, long, hot shower to relieve the tension and stress in your shoulder you get out only to find that it's more stiff, painful and now almost totally immobile? How does crap like that happen? Damnit. Just something else I had to add to the list of things I needed to worry about now.

I sighed, looking back at myself in the reflection of the mirror, studying my features. I felt so self-conscious around John when I didn't have any make-up on but he always told me how he didn't care, how I looked beautiful without it and that I didn't really need it to begin with. I smiled a little, brushing a piece of my wet hair behind my ear. John was sucha pushover sometimes.

I rewrapped my towel around my body, my smile faded into a whence of pain and total discomfort. My shoulder was really killing me, it didn't hurt this bad at the arena, obviously. I could still move it at the arena. I couldn't lift or move it now… I could hear John already, he was never going to let me leave this down… and I didn't even want to think about Randy would have to say when he found out. He would give me yet another 20-minute sermon on how I probably had hyper mobility in my shoulder like he did.

I shook my head at myself, pulling the hair dryer from it's perch on the wall next to the sink. I definitely wanted to get the thoughts of having to go through the surgery Randy had last year for his shoulder. Ekk, no thank you. But try drying your hair with only the use of one hand, talk about frustrating. I sighed again as I watched my hair fly in all different directions as I stood staring back at the mirror again. _How was I going to explain this to John? He's gunna kill me._

**John's POV**

I finally made it back to the hotel around 12:30am. Traffic in the bigger cities was horrible on normal nights but given the fact that Monday Night Raw was in town added about 1200 people to every intersection between here and there. I had thought about stopping by Taco Bell or Burger King before heading back but I didn't. The thought of Ashley's voicemail crossed my mind and I realized the only thing I was hungry for was… _her._

I stepped off the elevator, digging out the key card from my jeans' pocket, pulling my suitcases with the other one. I looked up as I reached my door, and happened to catch sight of Adam and Aubrey at the other end of the hallway. I stood there just watching them for a minute. Not because I was interested or longing to be with her and definitely not jealous but I found it odd I guess. They were too far away for me to hear what they were talking about, or for them to even notice I was spying on them. Okay… maybe not spying, how about, _observing?_

Adam was carrying bother their bags, as Bree stood next to him with an obvious smile on her face, laughing at whatever he was saying to her. She didn't look as bad as Ashley had made it out to be but then again I could tell that smile she was sending was a little on the fake side.

I shook out of my thoughts after watching her walk into his room once Adam pushed the door open for her. Well, I just figured it was his hotel room since he was the one carrying the key. Then again, there could very possibly be something between them. I guess everything would come out sooner or later; about Bree and Adam… Ash and me.. But I could wait to hear the truth, and to be honest I really didn't care. Call it being bitter if you want to but Aubrey is just as free to live her own life now just the same as I am. Doing what… or _who_ ever she damn well pleases. It's none of my business anymore, just as she had nothing to do with my relationship with her best friend.

I finally stuck my key in the door, pushing it open with my foot as I drug my bags in behind me. Locking the door completely when making sure the door was closed. Pshh, I don't know why they called them 'keys' anyways. They were a stupid piece of plastic… at least tonight I didn't have one that would botch on me every time I wanted that little green light to flash… Eh, the things we have to do for this business.

I threw my bags up against the dresser, seeing Ashley's sitting up in a chair that was pushed out from the table. I sighed in relief at finally seeing the inside of this room; at finally being back. No fans, no egotistically jackasses from work, no rushing, pushing, screaming… and most importantly… no hiding. I could do whatever the hell I wanted with whoever the hell I wanted when that door was closed. And I planned on using that to my full advantage. All I wanted know was a little R&R with my girl… my.. _girl?_ She wasn't my girlfriend.

This whole situation between us started because we were both lonely, and just sort of fell into it by mistake. Okay, mistake definitely isn't the right word. It was… a extreme twist of fate. Damn… I was sounding like a fucking Hardy boy now.

I hadn't had someone I gave a damn about since Bree and I had broken up. Well, since she broke up with me for no apparent reason what so ever. Whatever. That had been nine months ago… way too damn long basically. And Ashley… she'd just about given up altogether. Aubrey and I had started dating almost right fro the time they walked into the WWE. Ashley was instantly attracted to Orton, why I couldn't tell yah. But he was into her too, I could tell. I still see it when he looked at her…

I felt a frown cover my face just as that through passed through my brain. _Was I… jealous?_

There probably would be _something_ between them if my dumb ass wasn't responsible for taking him to that bar the night he broke his foot, where he just happened to have met that gold digging bitch, Samantha. I hated her, along with everyone else and their brother… literally, my brother hated her too. But I barely saw my best friend anymore because of her. And I damn sure didn't hang out with him like I used to.

They were engaged by the time Ash and Bree were signed to the WWE for the Raw roster. Now they're just best friends… was it wrong of me to suddenly hope it stayed that way?

Besides her interest in Orton, Ash hadn't really been in a 'relationship' that I knew of since she'd been here. Sure, she had went on a couple million dates but nothing ever worked out. Ken Doane, Chris Masters, Carlito and any other date she'd gone out on ended up at the very repetitive, dead end. Bree had told me all the details when she found out from Ashley, or sometimes I'd be around to hear them straight from her. Back then, being with Bree, I just hoped everything worked out for her in the end… but now, I found myself hoping for just a little bit more than that.

We ended up hanging out after a Raw taping a couple months back; we went to a club in downtown LA with a group of the guys. I don't think it was the fact that she looked incredibly sexy in the short, black dress she wore that night or the way I noticed she had an amazing body to go along with it. Cuz' believe me, I was looking… I was allowed to do that now that Aubrey was out of my life.

Before then I had never looked at Ashley in any other way than as a very good friend, one of my best, but that night.. I was almost positive it was because I had somehow managed to get shit-face drunk. I don't remember many details from the bar so I couldn't even tell you what I had been drinking to get that way but I definitely knew I had been. So Ashley, being the most considerate, caring and genuinely nice person I've ever met, poured my ass into her car, driving me back to the hotel…

Or, at least that's what she told me happened. And apparently, when she walked me upstairs to make sure I got in my room okay, without smashing my face on the floor of the very expensive hotel we had booked, falling down the stairs, or the elevator shaft for that matter… I invited her in.

**Flashback - 2 months ago.  
****Ashley's POV**

"…are you just gunna stand out there all night or do I have to drag your ass in here?" He was so unbelievably drunk, but I tried not to laugh… to his face at least. This scenario was definitely a prime reason why I myself was straight-edge as had been since was I 16.

I could smell the Southern Comfort on his breath and I was at least four feet from him. "Don't you think you should get some sleep John? You're going to have one hell of a headache, not to mention hangover, in the morning if you don't." He laughed, a drunken gleam in his eye. He reached outside of his hotel room door, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over in close to his hard body, locking the door behind me. The click-sound of the lock echoing in my ears.

"Much better," he hiccupped, his blue eyes giving my body the once over. It had been so long since I had been this close to a male form. And even longer since… God, what was I saying? This is Aubrey's ex-boyfriend of two years we're talking about here. What was I thinking? He was my best friend too for Christ's sake. I couldn't be thinking the thoughts that were currently running through my mind. Besides, he was drunk as hell, he didn't know what he was doing. And he definitely wouldn't remember anything in the morning. I tried to pull away from him but his grip on my wrist tightened and his other arm snaked around my waist. I caught myself trying to lean into his touch at the same time I was trying to list all the reasons why this shouldn't be happening right now.

"John… you're drunk, go to bed. Please? You'll be lucky if you remember your own name in the morning after all that alcohol." He blinked a few times, watching me closely. He just smirked, the thought of letting me loose from his hold obviously hadn't crossed his altered mind yet.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" He said, chuckling a bit while he continued to stare back at me. Even though I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this um… _predicament_ I was in, I couldn't help myself but to laugh along with him. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as my sense of humor pasted.

"Right… John. Right, you're not drunk, obviously…" he instantly smirked, nodding his head. Who was I to argue with a guy that swore he wasn't… _God._

"I'm glad you see it my way.." he whispered, his face suddenly making contact with my own as he nuzzled his nose up against my cheek. His hot breath traveled over my already hot skin, straight into my ear. I closed my eyes, I repeatedly wished that I didn't have this feeling in my stomach. This sudden feeling of butterflies and nausea he was causing. I didn't want to ruin one of my very best friendships because of something stupid we decided to do while he was drunk. Not to mention Bree would have my ass… she'd probably have my ass even if she just knew I was in the same room as him… _alone._

"John… please, you don't know what you're…" he pressed a finger to my lips, quickly shutting me up. I stared up at him; I knew he was lonely too but that didn't change the fact of the situation we were in. I had to think of all the consequences and repercussions this could cause…

"Shhh…" he said lightly. I felt his free hand move down the side of my body, careful not to miss any curves or to leave any skin untouched. I impatiently started to bite down on my bottom lip, feeling him smile against my cheek as he lowered his head to softly press his lips against my neck. I tried pulling back again… Granted it wasn't anywhere near as forceful as it should have been, at least I tried… _right?_

"John… really… We can't do this. You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing… We can't." My breathing was already heavier and faster than it had been before he started his physical demands again on my neck. That one place that got me _every single time._

"Just let it happen," I felt him say against my collar bone, pressing a kiss there as well. God, why was this so damn hard? Why couldn't I just say no? But honestly, it was the very last thing I wanted to do at the moment… I think you could guess the first. He happened to be standing right in front of me.

"I can't take advantage of you like this… you're drunk John." I managed to get out, a little more stern this time. He pulled back finally, watching down on me again. His eyes… they were so damn blue I could almost see myself in them. They were absolutely gorgeous…

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, forcing me to concern more on what he was saying than the emotions that were now running through my body. "If you can look at me and tell me you don't want this… I'll stop right here, and you can leave." His words we're slurring as bad as they were at the club… that was a good sign. Damnit! I was trying to talk myself into this… I was trying to make excuses for why this felt so damn right.

I must have just been staring because he continued, "if you don't this… don't take it." I was almost confused about what he was talking about until I felt his lips crashed down on mine, connecting for one of the most electrifying, passionate kisses I had ever felt in my life. The thought to pull away quickly passes my mind… but then just as quickly disappeared. He deepened the kiss a little more, before softly coming down from the high and gently pulling away. I licked my lips a little, opening my eyes I felt him finally release my wrist from his hold, and pulling his other arm out from my body.

"Turn around and walk out that door if you want… but only if you want to." I drifted my eyes to stare down at my hands as I clasped them together, trying to pretend I didn't feel like I was about to explode just from a kiss. My head slowly looked up as I saw him start to turn and walk away from me. Before I could comprehend what I was doing I felt my hand grab the bottom of his t-shirt, jerking him back towards me.

"I don't want to.." I whispered, watching him, watch me. A small smile passed his lips, his dimples showing through even the tiniest show of expression.

"Good, I didn't _want_ you to either…" He breathed, following me with his eyes as I put my other hand on the hem of his shirt. He instinctively raised his arms as I pulled the fabric up, over his head, tossing it over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor. His large hands went around me, up to the zipper of my dress. I slowly kicked off my high heels as that too hit the floor. I heard him growl under his breath, looking my bra and panties clad body over with an exotic look of passion, and some-what drunken lust. I felt his hands connect to my skin, roaming over my body with a heated urgency that lit my senses on fire.

My hands quickly went to his belt, pulling it off as fast as I could get it undone. As soon as his camo shorts were again, on the floor his hands were back on my body long enough to slide over my ass to the back of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hiked me up on his hips, locking his arms under me. About the time my back laid flat against the mattress of his bed all caution was thrown to the side. I could care less about anyone or anything else in the world right now. The only thing I could see was the man hovering over me, about to press his lips to mine.

**End Flashback  
****John's POV**

My blood boiled just thinking back to that night, and that was just from what I could remember. But I did remember one specific moment the next morning. I woke up, feeling a pounding in my head… but not only that, I felt a small arm draped over my bare waist, and two soft legs wrapped up in between my own… And when I looked down, I saw Ashley lying there with her lips pursed together in a tiny smile, her hair fanned out on the pillow next to me as her head laid against my chest. I could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo and it brought a smile to my face, even now still. But the thing that stuck out most than anything was how peaceful she looked when she slept.

I stood in front of the mirror on the dresser just staring as I took off my Rolex, kicked off my shoes, and pulled my t-shirt and armband off, throwing them on top of the suitcases I just didn't care to open right now. I sighed, twisting my neck from side to side hearing it pop a few times. I was starting to wonder where Ash was but it quickly went away as I walked closer to the bedroom and bathroom. I could smell the same fruity scent on the air; she had obviously taken a shower.

I yawned, walking over to the sliding glass windows to the left of the bed. A few chill bumps fell over my arms as I felt the cold breeze coming in through somewhere. I looked out over top of the city, I couldn't see much because of the cement balcony that was in my way but I could tell it was a nice night. You could faintly see the stars were out; one or two shown brighter than the lights of the city-life. I could only picture how it would look if all the lights were completely out, and only they were left. I twisted my head to the left a little, catching sight of the moon. I took a deep breath, getting a feeling in the pit of my stomach I couldn't really explain.

I yawned again as I turned around, hearing the door to the bathroom open up behind me. I turned around, in nothing but my boxers, to see Ash step out, wearing my XL Michelle & Ness t-shirt. I hung from her in an awkward way because of the size difference, and went all the way to her knees. I silently thanked God for white t-shirts as I could faintly see my favorite black bra and matching thong under it.

I walked over closer to her, finally peeling my eyes off her body. I instantly saw the look on her face and I knew something was wrong. Even thought she was trying to smile and fake it. "What's wrong?" I asked, finally feeling her body press up against mine. She sighed, biting her lip; she always did that when she was nervous about something.

"What makes you think there's something wro-" she tried to ask innocently. But, I cut her off before she could even finish her sad attempt at a cover-up.

"Don't even try that with me, you know me better than that. Now, I know there's something wrong. Tell me." I snapped, but in a non-aggressive way. Her face fell, instantly trying to keep obvious tears from falling onto her cheeks. I brought my hands to cup around her face, brushing against her now-straight, soft brunette hair.

"What is it?" I whispered again, coaxing her into telling me exactly what was up. She sniffed a little, as a few tears finally slid down her cheeks. Just as soon as they did I took my thumbs and quickly wiped them way, trying to help the best I could. She sighed again, quickly moving her eyes away from mine.

"You were right…" she whimpered, gently pressing her forehead against my bare chest. I passed my palm over her hair, and down her back. I gently took my other hand, putting an index finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look back up at me. A few more tears slid down her cheeks this time.

"About?" I questioned, waiting for her to answer me.

"My shoulder…" she started, sniffling some more. "is killing me. I think I pinched the nerve again… I can't move my arm." She finally succeeded, putting her opposite hand up against my bicep, as she buried her face in my chest again. The cool wetness of her tears pressed into me as I sighed.

"It's okay baby… really. You'll be alright. I know you don't like going to the trainers. That's why I didn't press is as much as I wanted to at the arena. You still have some of that medication from the last time you tweaked it, don't you?" She just nodded. "Just take the rest of that for the pain… and," I let my voice trail as I pressed my lips to her shoulder gently, "let me do the rest." She slowly pulled back from me, finally looking at me again as I cleaned her face off again with my thumbs.

"But it totally ruins the night I wanted to have with you.." she choked, sucking it as much as she could, he eyes and nose were puffy from crying. I sent her a reassuring smile, all-at-once picking her warm body up in my arms making sure not to touch the left side of her upper body.

"This doesn't ruin anything," I smirked, carrying her towards the bed as I caught the light switch with my elbow.

**Bree's POV**

"Oooo!! Let me see them!!" I squealed, pulling on his arm as we sat down on the edge of the bed in his hotel room. He looked over at me, laughing, as I tugged on his arm some more. "Come on Adam! Why didn't you tell me you got new ink?!" He passed me that stupid, cocky, Canadian smirk as I threw a playful glare at him. He started to unbutton his long sleeve, black dress shirt… which just happened to have skulls on it. I felt my heart beat get a little faster watching him as he progressed.

"I thought you would have noticed by now," he chuckled, looking back up in my eyes. I quickly tired to suck back in all the drool before he noticed I had been staring. He finished removing the shirt, turning his arm over towards me. There was a new black cross on his left forearm. I gasped, instantly touching the newly inked skin.

"I totally love that," I said, maybe a little too excitedly… But I continued admiring the work before he had a chance to notice. _I hope. _"Wait a minute, isn't that your first logo you ever had, the one from The Brood?" I asked, watching him grin at the mention of his very _sexual_ days of being a vampire with Christian and Gangel.

"Yeah, sorta. I had it altered just a little but it's basically the same idea." He paused, twisting his right shoulder over to face me, showing off his newly finished stars & skulls tattoo… just about the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"I really like them Adam, especially this one, it's amazing." I said, rubbing my palm over his warm, tan, tattooed skin. (A/N: Ha! I'd like to see WWE put that on a Edge t-shirt. Warm, Tan & Tattooed instead of Rude, Crude & Tattooed. Lol. Err.. anyways..)

"Thanks, hanging out with Orton a lot more during this whole Rated-RKO bit we've been altering and creating tattoos left and right. We should so sell them on Ebay… he's got a good guy in St. Louis he uses…" I rolled my eyes on reflex to that dumbass' name. Adam noticed, obviously.

"Oooo, someone's got some heat with Orton.. You really have it out for him don't you?" He questioned, as my depressing reality came crashing back down on me. I just nodded, pulling my legs up to sit Indian style in front of him. He leaned back against the mattress, sitting up on his elbow.

"I just pisses me off how he walks around with that tramp-stamp permanently attached to him, constantly bitching for no apparent reason and everyone else sees how much he should be with… _Ashley._." I paused, sighing heavily. "…or at least that's what I thought." He stared up at me, obviously more confused now than when we started this conversation.

"Uh, last time I checked she was head over heels for him… why do you obviously think that changed all of a sudden?" His green eyes watched me close so I know he saw my face fall even more than it already had. But I kept my eyes staring a burning hole through the comforter. I took a deep, but at the same time, shallow breath. _What the hell…  
_

"…earlier today I went looking for her to go over the match we had… I caught her backstage with… _John." _Saying out loud for the first time actually made it worse than just thinking about it constantly. I watched his own facial features turn to shock. "Apparently they're fuck-buddies and trying to hide it." I finally looked up at him, his jaw already about to touch the floor.

"Ash and… _Cena_? Damn… I never would have guessed…" I could tell the notion that John was my ex finally hit him in the face. "What did they do when you caught them?" He asked, watching me. I shook my head, picking at a loose thread on the bed cover with my fingertips.

"I accidentally walked up on them… I was ease dropping.. They never saw me. They don't know I know… _yet_." He stared back at me, obviously in disbelief that Ashley and John are _hooking up_ and honestly, I couldn't either.

"That's crazy," he said, finally breaking the horrible silent. "I mean, I thought she would have put up a bigger fight for Orton than that, I mean, he's not married yet… not to even mention John's your ex." I cringed, need he remind me? Yes, I knew my best friend was fucking my ex-boyfriend all the while behind my back.

"Tell me about it," I whispered, as I started to get lost in my own thoughts. I closed my eyes as flashbacks of the night I ended my relationship with John. I tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. Images started to pass by my eyes as it all came back to me, ten fold

**Flashback - (Still Aubrey's POV)**

I walked up to the room, holding my arms across my chest like, if I didn't, I'd fall apart… and in a way, I was about to. I was about to tear John's world apart and I couldn't give him one damn good reason why. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I explain this?

It felt like I was holding my breath the whole time, yet I knew my I was breathing so rapidly I could have passed for a heart attack victim. I somehow made it to the door, touching the handle for a minute before actually opening it. I swallowed hard, stepping in the room, gently closing the door behind me.

I turned around to see John sitting at the table, flipping through some kind of car magazine and my eyes instantaneously filled up with salty tears that stung when mixed with the eyeliner I was wearing. He looked up, putting down the magazine, when he heard me come in. His facial features fell as soon as he locked his blue eyes on mine. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered, as he started to get up to walk to me. I threw my hand up, watching him keep his seat.

"No… don't get up… I just need you to listen to me.." I knew if he was touching me it would make this even harder. But I had to do this… and it had to be now. I saw the confusion cover his face as my tears finally covered my cheeks. I sniffed a little as he spoke again, his voice even softer than before.

"Bree… what's wrong? You've been acting funny for a couple weeks now. What's going on with you?" It was a very simple, honest question. I understood that. But I didn't understand why I didn't have a viable answer to give back to him. I sighed, wiping my face off with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Johnny… I.. I, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I have to do this but I do. I wish I knew… where it all fucked up but I don't.. and don't kid yourself, this is _all my fault… _I've thought about this until I can't do it anymore. I can't… cry myself to sleep over it anymore, I can't beat myself up over it anymore… and I can't stand knowing you're just wasting your time with me.." He shook his head, obviously still confused at what I was trying to say.

"Wasting my time? Aubrey, what are you saying exactly?" He asked, a more serious, concerned tone in his voice. I felt my heart slip into my stomach as I prepared to do the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I knew he wouldn't understand… and I knew we probably wouldn't talk to each other for a long time, but I also knew I had to do it.

"Yeah… you can't stand by and watch you waste your time with me.. The last two years with you have been amazing… we've had our up's and down's like everyone else but… now.. Things are different between us John, don't tell me you don't feel it too. I wish I could give you an explanation… but I can't. And even if I could it wouldn't be a good one, or at least good enough to explain why after two years… _I don't love you anymore_." My heart was killing me, I was crying so hard I could barely see him through my blurry eyes. He just stared at me, probably looking for answers I couldn't give him. _God… why?_

As if he knew what I was thinking, I watched him swallow hard, his eyes gleaming with tears too; "Why?" He asked, his breath shallow and uneven. I barely heard him… I shook my head as I felt my knees shaking, and a pounding headache coming on.

"I wish I knew Johnny.. I really wish I could tell you but I can't… _I just can't. _No matter how much I wanna love you like I did… I can't make myself love you anymore.. We've grown apart.. We're two different people.. I'm not doing this because there's someone else, there is no one else. But, I can't be with you knowing I don't have the feelings you should have when being in a relationship with someone… You need someone whose going to love you forever… and not just for two years… I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what to tell you to make this all go away but nothing will… You just have to understand.."

I felt a gasp escape my lips as I watched him get up from the chair, never tearing his blue eyes away from me. He walked straight up to me and forcefully laid his lips on mine in a sneering kiss. They stayed there as long as they could before we had to pull apart to breath.

He pulled away from me, taking his hands off my arms, a few tears up on his cheeks… a look of depression on his face. More tears fell from my own eyes as he took his hand to his lips, rubbing his fingertips across them. He swallowed again, motioning towards my suitcases that sat on the floor nearby. "…I loved you though, and you just fucking ripped my heart out of my fucking chest… two years of our lives gets wasted because you just don't love me anymore.. That's fine, you do what you have to do… but I'm gunna do what I have to do too.." He stared at me a moment before a few more tears slipped from his eyes. "_Now get out…"_

**End Flashback - (Still Aubrey's POV)**

I shook out of my thoughts, trying to wipe a few tears from my eyes before Adam noticed… _trying_ to jump right back into our conversation, no questions asked. That same painful feeling in my heart. I'm sorry for what I did to John, even if he didn't think so.. But wasn't ending things then better than waiting until he purposed? _I can't live a lie…_

"I know she's been depressed lately because of Randy and that skankface whore-bag but…" I sniffed, rubbing my nose.. "…fucking Cena is only going to make things worse for her in the long run… But I can't be mad at her… _much._ He's my ex, it's been nine months, I don't love him anymore but I guess… I guess it's just because I miss having someone there and… seeing her with him today made me mad in a jealous and bitter way, not because John and I have a past together." I was on the verge of hysterics, finally letting my tears slips down my face; I was talking way too fast, and way too much, but I needed the vent. I needed to get all that outta my system. I just needed someone to talk to all this about…I guess Adam noticed because he gently touched his hand to my knee, massaging it softly. I instantly calmed down, looking down at him, getting lost in his green eyes again.

"It's okay Bree, I totally understand, but don't let it start something between two _best _friends like you and Ash are. Like you said you don't love him anymore, and it has been nine months… I know how you feel right now… but just try and calm down about it. Try to look at it from their point of view too, their lonely I guess… But I still just don't get why she would start something with him when we all know how bad she's got it… or had it, for Randy…"

"I guess she thinks that no matter what she does or says, he'll always be Samantha's lap dog. She basically giving up on something she never had in the first place." I said, wiping my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Yeah… I know where she's coming from, trust me.." he paused, his face fading a little into a sadder expression than before. I knew he was referring to Amy, and all the hell he had went through to be with her.

"But you didn't give up on Amy, Adam, and things worked until the office ultimately chased her out. You both ended on good terms because you knew you had to.. Like I did with John… We all have to start new chapters in our lives at some point." He laughed shortly, almost sarcastically, passing me a fake half-smile.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right… But, there's a part of me who misses her, and then there's another part of me who wants something _more_.." He deep, accented voice trailed off as his eyes drifted to mine again. I instantly felt my breath catch in my throat at the way he was studying me… it was _that_ look. He just sat there, silent, for a few moments just watching me. I didn't feel uneasy at all, no matter how long he looked at me, barely blinking. His blonde hair fell over his face in a way that just made me want to scream out his name and he hadn't even touched me… _yet._

I took the leap of faith, stepping out on a limb to ask him, "…what do you really want, Adam?" He continued to stare as my eyes followed his when he leaned over to press his soft lips against the skin that appeared out of the hole in my jeans. I shuttered at the chill he sent down my spine. His eyes never left mine as he pulled back a little, reaching his long, muscular arm around me, pressing his palm to the back of my neck. He gently pulled a little, as I fell on top of him, my legs straddling his.

"I want _you.._" he whispered, his hot breath running against my ear as another chill covered my body. I pressed my hands flat against the mattress on either side of his head, hovering over him. He made me forget about everything, absolutely everything, no matter what. It was no secret that I had, had a huge crush on Adam since his split from Amy but I didn't think he would ever see me as anything more than a friend. I had always _tried _to be okay with that. But now… I guess it really didn't matter, did it?

I leaned down to him, pressing my lips against his feverishly; soft at first as it turned a little bit more rough as it progressed. His lips felt so good, I couldn't even invite words that described exactly what I was feeling at that exact moment. He had this animalistic nature about him that was sucha damn turn on.

I felt his hands creep up under my black sweatshirt, and under still my t-shirt. His warm touch guided up against my skin, massaging me softly, along the way. He was causing a million different emotions all at once and he didn't even know how bad. I felt something else pressing against my inner thigh as I sighed against his bare shoulder, feeling his teeth gaze against my neck. _Damnit…_ all my mental thoughts were starting to run together, nothing was making sense anymore.. He was driving me crazy… in the best way, ever.

"Bree…?" he breathed against me, making it even harder to concentrate as his mouth sucked at my skin causing a low moan from my lips. Even though he was making my hearing a little muffled as well it kinda sounded like a question so I answered him.

"Yeah?" I asked, with another question of course; pure Canadian style… even though that was the last thought on my mind right at the moment. The senses he was causing to go haywire took president over that half-ass attempt at a joke.

"Can I..-" That's all I needed to hear from him. I pressed my lips to his again in another heated kiss, cutting him off before he could actually ask the whole question. I knew exactly where he was going with this just by the lustful look in his eyes. I pulled back a little, before repeatedly kissing him again while trying to answer him.

"Yes.." _kiss_ "Yes, Adam…" _kiss_ "Now." Okay, I was a little demanding sometimes, So what? Sue me. You try sitting on a sexy-as-all-hell Canadian man, have him physically torment you with his _mouth_ and then try to deny him whatever piece of you he wants next. Notice I said, you try, because I'm sure as hell not gunna. At this point, he can have any piece of me he wants.**

* * *

Randy's POV**

I slammed my fists down on the bar top, knocking over what empty shot glasses still sat in front of me. The guy behind the bar walked up, taking them in his hands, throwing them into the sink. "Alright buddy, I think you've had enough for one night…" he said, eyeing me with a look of pity in his eye. How the hell did he know when I had had enough?? I glared at him, throwing another twenty down on the counter.

"I think I'll… be the judge of that." I said, watching him stare down at my money, then back up at me. "Another round, if you don't mind." I spat, trying to hold my head up. So what if I was fucking drunk, he wasn't my mother… If I paid for it, he damn well better supply me with it.

I watched him pull back on the bill, pushing it into the pocket of his jeans. This place was so sleazy they didn't even use cash registers. He came back a few minutes later and sat down another ten shots in front of me. I had wasted a good hundred dollars tonight. I picked up another glass in my hand, staring at it before downing it all at once. It burnt as it slid down my throat but this was the only way I knew how to get rid of the pain… this was the only way I knew how to stop thinking about all the shitty things that were wrong with my life at the moment.

I felt my cell phone vibrate against the pocket of my jeans as I sighed, leaning over a little to pull it out. Sam's name ran across the screen, _again. _Finally, the call forwarded to my voicemail as "17 Missed Calls" flashed on the screen… damn over protective bitch.

I slid of the barstool, after quickly downing my other nine shots. I twisted my neck around, popping it. I looked around, pushing my cell phone back in my pocket. I had made a deal with Masters earlier before we even walked into the door. If he swore not to drink tonight, and let me be the one to get smashed, I'd… do something or other.. I don't really remember now but he'd agreed to whatever the hell I'd promise.

I stumbled over to a corner booth where I finally found Chris and his Raw Diva bound girlfriend, Haley. They had met in OVW a few months before Chris moved up to the big leagues… Haley started next Monday… or the Monday after that.. Damn, my memory was always the first one to go when I was fucked up.

"Chris dude, lets go. I've already spent a hundred dollars… it's almost 3AM." I shook his shoulder a little pulling his mouth away from his girlfriend. She looked up at me, a wordless expression on her face. It was dark in here, but I could have sworn I saw a bluish-purple mark under her eye. But Chris looked up at me before I could say anything to her, it almost looked like she was begging for me to help her but it was probably just my eyes playing drunken tricks on me.

"Alright dude, we're coming." He growled, grabbing Haley's wrist, pulling her up out of the booth. I shook my head as her face twisted into a painful expression. We walked outside, the cold air hitting me in the face, knocking the smell of alcohol and smoke off my senses. It knocked a little bit of sober back into me but not enough for me to not almost trip over a parked car.

We got into Chris' SUV, as Haley climbed in the backseat. Masters barely gave her enough time to get in before slamming the door on her. I actually remembered to buckle my seatbelt so that was a plus for me at a time like this. Masters made sure to blast the damn radio all the way back to the hotel, making my already surfacing headache that much worse.

I finally walked into my hotel room a little after 4 in the morning, still seeing the light on in the bedroom… _fucking great._ I threw my cell phone, keys and Rolex down on the table, sighing heavily. I knew this wasn't going to be fun in the least. I walked into the bedroom, seeing Sam sitting up on her side of the bed, instantly throwing down the Cosmo magazine she had apparently been reading.

"Where the hell have you been Randy?!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes on a reflex, peeling the red button-up shirt from my body, tossing it off into a random place.

"Out," I seethed, trying not to look at her. I was tired of looking at her, hearing her voice seeing her fucking name tattooed on my arm. She huffed up, shaking her head.

"Oh, you were 'out' huh? You look fucking drunk to me!!" Wow, she was a bright one wasn't she? Like it took a rocket scientist to just look at me and tell I was hammered again tonight.

"Two points for you.." I said sarcastically, finally looking over at her, a glare on my face. Her eyes got a little bigger as she got even more pissed off, I could tell.

"You think you're so damn funny don't you?" She asked, "well, you wanna know what I think?" Her pushy attitude was starting to push me too damn far. I was tired of hearing her scream and yell at me. I only got this drunk half the time so I could forget most of what she says to me.

"No Samantha, I couldn't give a fuck about what you think!! I don't really give a damn anymore. I just don't fucking care about this dumbass mistake on my arm, this stupid ring you make me wear around everywhere, I don't care about that five bedroom house you had to have, and I just don't fucking care about you anymore!!! I'm sick and damn tired of dealing with your drama, your bullshit, and your jealousy! I want you out of my life, I want you out of my house but I don't want to marry your sorry ass anymore!! What do you think about that??!" I tore my hell-bent eyes away from the shocked, but still pissed of expression on her face. I turned around and grabbed my cell phone and my keys again, pushing them in the pocket of my jeans again. I went straight for the door, slamming it behind me as hard as I could once I was out in the hallway.

I sighed as I started walking aimlessly… what the hell was I thinking? I was drunk, I couldn't drive anywhere, the hotel was booked and I definitely wasn't sharing a bed with that bitch _ever_ again. I pushed the down button on the elevator, getting on, removing my cell phone yet again. I cleared all the calls, the voicemails and even Sam's number from my phone. I pushed the speed dial button keys as I put the phone to my ear, hearing it ring back at me.

**Ashley's POV**

At first I heard it vibrate against the bedside table, as it was connected to the charger. I was about to ignore it when I heard Randy's theme song start playing after a minute. "I gotta… get that…" I whispered, watching John look down on me as I laid under him. "It's after four in the morn…ing… something cou…d be wrong." I reached my arm out to grab the phone, feeling John slow his actions for the time being.

"Hello?" I questioned, even though I already knew who it was. I tried to make it sound like I wasn't in the middle of doing what… _who_.. I was. I tried to calm my breathing but John was making it quite difficult seeing as he had taken this momentary pause to go back to his earlier actions on my neck.

"Hey Ash… sorry I had to call you so late, you must've been sleeping…" His voice paused, _yeah… sleeping._

"No, you didn't… It's no problem, what's up?" I tired to hide to the fact that I was ready to scream John's name at the top of my lungs and trying to concentrate on Randy at the same time.

"Well, I was sort of wondering if I could come crash in your room tonight?… I broke up with Sam a few minutes ago." I wrapped my hand around the back of John's neck pressing him deeper into me.

"You… what? Are you drunk?" He waited a minute before replying, like was embarrassed or something. I bit my lip feeling John's hard body pressed against me.

"Yeah… I'm drunk, but I still know what the hell I'm doing. I took your advice Ash, she wasn't worth it. I couldn't deal with the shit anymore.. But, now I don't have a play to stay… I'm definitely not going back to her." I sighed, both because of Randy and John at the moment.

"Oh my gosh, Randy. I'm so sorry.. Um, I'm actually.. Staying with Torrie tonight but I did get a room in my name. You can take mine if you want. Just go downstairs and tell the desk that you have room 419, I didn't go get my keys since I knew I wasn't going to use is so they should give them to you. Usually we're just listed under 'WWE Superstar' but even if it isn't just sweet talk em', I'm pretty sure it's a girl working it tonight." I heard him laugh a little which made me feel a little better about the situation.

"Okay… and thanks Ashley, for everything." I smiled a little bit.

"You're welcome, anytime. What are best friends for right? But we're getting ready to hit the sheets so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" As soon as I heard Randy end the call I pulled the phone away from my ear, flipping it closed with my chin. John looked up at me again, smirking.

"So, I'm Torrie now?" I laughed, shifting under him, deeper in between the sheets.

"No, you're _definitely_ not Torrie, but I do plan on hitting the sheets with you.." He grinned, his dimples bringing an even bigger smile to my face.

"Oh really?" He asked, twisting his face into a smirk this time. I threw my phone to the floor, then reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him to crash back down on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my body, rolling over so I was on top of him, wearing the sheet like it was a toga. I smiled down at him, his head propped up a little against the pillows, my hair falling down around my face. He instantly brought both hands to my face, pushing it behind my ears.

"_You're fucking gorgeous…"_ he whispered, as I giggled a little. I gently leaned down, pressing my lips to his again, pulling back and softly tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth.

"_I know.." _This felt way too damn right to be wrong…

* * *

**Well that's that, peeps!! Lemme know what you think of this second chapter and if I should continue! Oh, and get all your other fic peeps on here to read&reply as well!! I need more than three.. especially since they're from people I know:D Thanks though guys, I'm glad everyone is SO SO SO behind this. It's my new favorite.. I think. Either that or I'm too obsessed with it. lol. (Like I'm not with anything else..) :D Anyways! I'll be updating some other things on here as well so YOU GUYS NEED TO UPDATE TOO!! It's only fair.. :D**

xxAsh 


	3. Skittles, Orton & Cell Phones

**A/N: Okay, guess whose finally back with another installment of everyone's favorite fic, Twisted? Me. DUH! Gah. Anyways, here it is; I don't know how good it is, or even if I like it but hopefully it'll pick up soon. Lemme know what you think. I should have a lot more fics coming out soon so be on the look out for those too. COMMENT THIS OR ELSE!

* * *

**Twisted – 3 

**Ashley's POV**

4:56am? What the hell is wrong with me? I usually slept well past lunchtime when our flights weren't until two or three… _damnit_. Ugh, never mind, it doesn't matter anyway... We have to be at the arena by 11 this morning to get the revised scripts and things for next week before we fly out for the show tonight in Boise. …_great_. I was notorious for being the last one to leave the hotel or the arena and being able to get to the airport exactly when I needed to be there; no matter what. It was one of my many _small_ talents I suppose.

But yet… I haven't even been asleep two hours yet and I'm already up? This is _soooo_ not right. I sighed heavily, finally taking in my surroundings with a level head after wiping the sleep from my eyes. I smiled to myself hearing John's soft, even breathing next to my ear. I looked over, barely able to make out the outline of his body through the darkness that still clouded the room. I could feel his heavy arm over my waist but it was more comforting than it was painful... even though his muscles seemed to weigh a ton any other time, but always in a good way. He'd never done anything to hurt me and I knew he never would, even in my sleep; even on accident, he was a very, very careful man. I silently giggled to myself as I gently lifted him up, laying his arm over his own waist with as little movement as possible. I held my breath as he moved slowly but luckily didn't wake up.

I got up then, slowly grabbing my boy shorts and white wife-beater from the floor, slipping them on. I finally stood straight up, hearing my back pop as I yawned again. Looking around me for a second I grabbed my purse and my cell phone from the table by the window. Moving towards the door I took the room key John had given me last night from the dresser as I slipped my plain black flip-flops on my feet as they sat by the door when I had left them yesterday.

I made it out of the room without waking the sleeping Cena or being seen out in the hallway exiting his room by wondering eyes. Not many of the boys were a risk this early in the morning; they were all like John and I on a normal work day, sleep as late as possible and then arrive at the arena just in time _not_ to get fired. It's what we lived and swore by more times than not.

I found myself yawning again as I started down the hallway towards the elevator. _Damnit John… thanks for keeping me up so late…_ I had a problem sleeping sometimes, even without the help of Cena. I would sleep only a few hours every couple of days; doctors don't know how to explain it and neither do I. It's just a "condition" I live with. It just happened to be kicking in right now, at the wrong time. I was really looking forward to sleeping in with him today...

I sighed again, setting foot onto the elevator pushing a few buttons to get it on the go. There were some snack and drink machines down on the next floor so I thought I would go down there and get something since I was basically the only one up at this hour... yet again, on a Tuesday no less. I was dead tried from working Raw, still in a little pain and now I my "condition" was acting up again. What luck I had been blessed with... But at the moment, I was suddenly in the mood for Skittles; yeah, so I'm weird like that.

I dug through my change, dumping it out of my wallet into my hand. Shifting through it, picking out the little pieces of paper and rolled up gum papers I threw them into a nearby trashcan. When I finally found some quarters I popped them into the machine in front of me at record speed. Bending down, I picked up the can of Sprite before sliding over to give another seventy-five cents to the machines stocked with snacks. I smiled as the little blue package dropped down to my awaiting hand... Tropical Skittles at 5am, who knew?

* * *

I was somewhere between popping a pink and a blue Skittle into my mouth when I realized I was only two rooms away from 401… the original room I was supposed to be staying in. The room Randy was now shacking up in since he broke up with Samantha last night… _Gah… _I now completely felt horrible for blowing him off earlier when I was with John. My best friend had just broken up with his fiancée of two years and I just left him hanging… I was already lieing to the man and now during the time he needed me the most I blew him off so I could _blow_ his best friend... _God, I am an ass sometimes…_

Before I could stop myself or even process the thought on what I was doing the next thing I knew I was digging through my purse again to ultimately find the 401 room key I had stuffed in there the day before… Okay, so I _might_ have told Randy a little white lie about not getting the room since I was going to stay with _Torrie. _I told the desk "my boyfriend" might come by for the other key because I didn't know which room I would be staying in with John for the night; his or mine, it's always a toss-up. So basically, I knew all along they would give Randy the key, no problem, because they would think _he _was my boyfriend without question; I wasn't worried in the least at the time that he wouldn't be able to get the room without me present...

I sighed for the millionth time staring at the door in front of me, that whole ordeal last night just made me feel even worse every time I thought about it… I _hated_ lying to him more over anyone else... more than I hated anything actually… but yet I had done it so much lately it was almost like it was becoming second nature to me now. Things needed to change, and they needed to change soon; at least before I went absolutely mental.

I slowly opened the door, my eyes instantly readjusting to the darkness once inside the room. I softly closed the door behind me, sliding my flip-flops off by the dresser so they wouldn't make any sound. I didn't want to wake him up… After all the hell he'd gone through in the past year or so with Samantha and WWE management he needed all the sleep he could get. You could always tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't sleeping as much as he needed to or should.

Walking further into the room, I turned the corner to faintly see his body outline under the covers of the king-sized bed as he laid sleeping smack-dab in the middle of the mattress. I stood there a moment just watching him, a tiny smile gracing my features. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like that no matter what was going on in his life or in this world, nothing mattered. He didn't have a care in the world… _just like John..._

I instantly felt torn; a twisted feeling taking over my stomach. I was attached to both of them and I knew it… I just didn't know what I was going to do about it… I had, had feelings for Randy since I could remember, since the day I met him but he was dating Sam at the time and nothing could ever happen between us; When I found out they were getting married I was heartbroken but eventually I realized that all we could ever be was best friends; no matter how much Samantha hated it or me. And now that something could actually happen between us I'm in this... _thing.._ with John and I'm at the point where I don't know what the hell is going on... I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

I was just about to leave as I popped another Skittle in my mouth when I jumped suddenly almost sucking it down my throat. Coughing uncontrollably for a minute I turned back around so I was facing the bed again...

"I thought you didn't have a key?" His voice was groggy and still half asleep but breaking the silence like that was something I wasn't expecting, to say the least. I thought he was still sound asleep.

"Randy, God, you scared the hell outta me!" He rolled over more on his side, looking at me over the bulky blankets on top of him, leaving his bare chest undercovered; I could barely see the waist band of his track pants. _Damn he was a goregous human being_... I could stare at him like that for hours on end...

"_You're_ the one that breaks in here at five in the morning while I'm sleeping and _I'm _the one that scared the hell outta _you?_ What are you smoking?" I rolled my eyes at him, laying down my bag of Skittles and the can of Sprite back down on the table beside me.

"Oh shut up Orton! I just came down here cause… _Torrie_, she's a horrible snorer…" I lied, yet again, as I crawled up onto the bed next to him as I watched him yawn. He looked up at me as he laid back flat on his back as he watched me throw a leg over him, straddling his chest, hearing him groan instantly.

"I'm not _that_ heavy! Geezz, you're such an ass." I complained, slapping him on his shoulder right above his tattoo. He smirked up at me, his signature, as he started to rub his shoulder with his opposite hand.

"So, you came all the way down here to abuse me? Is that it?" He questioned as I laughed back at him. My fake anger towards him disappearing instantly; he always knew how to make me laugh at the most awkward moments.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it Randy… let me tell you… No, really, I actually wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you about what happened earlier... are you okay?" As I finished, he sighed heavily, keeping silent for a short pause before answering me finally.

"You had to check up on me this early in the damn morning?" He asked, he was obviously dodging the questions about Sam. I just nodded, pushing on his chest a little with my palms to make him continue. His eyes locked on mine as he started speaking again. "This is the first time I've slept in months… I think I actually had forgotten what it was like to be in… silence. I feel bad that I had to end in the way I did and I regret that I was drunk when I did it but I'm glad it finally happened… maybe that's what it took. I'm glad I finally get to start over with someone new and really be happy with someone instead of being forced…" I smiled down at him, he was being positive about this so that was a good sign.

"So…" I took my hands and put them on both sides of his face, massaging his cheeks in a circular motion for a minute. "Gotta hangover now?" I asked, as he started shaking his head as best he could under the circumstances. His lips were poking out from the amount of pressure I was using against him. It reminded me of all the times Bree and I had made fun of him… if we were describing Orton to someone who didn't know him he would be one ugly sounding guy; he had a few nicknames with us—Fathead, Thunder Thighs and Ducky Lips… which made the face he was showing now even more hilarious.

"Nah… not much of one… But I might develop one… if you don't lighten up." I laughed again as he reached up with his own hands taking hold of my wrists brings my hands away from his face and down to his sides, lacing his fingers with mine. "You're a tease, you know that right?" He asked, eyeing me as I stared down into his crystal blue eyes… _God, they were gorgeous… he was gorgeous. _I felt the fuzzy feeling he always caused in the pit of my stomach come back as I smirked, trying to hide the reactions he was causing me.

"Yeah, so what's your point Orton?" I felt a little spark as silence fell over the room when he didn't answer me. After a minute of Randy just staring at me I felt him pull on the hem of my tank top. I slowly felt my body leaning forward, my lips brushing against his in a gentle kiss… after a minute it turned more passionate and progressed until I could hardly breath. We finally pulled apart, my forehead laid against his jawbone and all I could hear was our heavy breathing.

"Randy… we can't do this, you know that… You just broke up with Sam, you're venerable, not to mention… my best friend." I can't believe the fucking luck I was having at the time. Damnit. I was officially with Punk on this one; I didn't believe in _luck_ anymore. I had wanted to be Randy as long as I could remember, since the first time I met him but… But now, when I was this close to him and he was obvious up for whatever I was I had all these factors I had to consider… _Samantha… John… he was my best friend… they just broke up… what about John? _My mind was moving a mile a minute; so fast I couldn't keep up with it.

His hand snaked up my back, knocking me out of my thoughts for the time being. I felt his hand glide through my hair as his husky voice filled my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine as he whispered to me. "Why? …why can't it happen? _I don't love her; I haven't for a long time. _Yeah, you're my best friend but… why does that even matter? I haven't looked at you as _just_ my best friend in a long time… I have feelings for you Ashley…just let it happen." I melted; I instantly melted and was putty in his hands. That was all it took for me to completely give in to him and not be able to do a damn thing about it. I lost all control and I knew things were about to get really _twisted… _

"Okay…" I whispered back to him softly, "_make it happen…"_

**Bree's POV**

I yawned, my eyes finally opened to let the sun from the window blind me. I blinked a few times before realizing a strong arm was stung over me, over my waist, holding me down gently against the matress. I smiled to myself, feeling my heart flutter and skip a few beats. I rolled over a little, to face the body laying next to me when I felt it all disappear; my heart broke and my smile faded almost instantly. I saw long blondish/black hair cover the pillow next to me and a skull tattoo staring back at me. The man I had, for a split second, thought it had been doesn't have tattoos; his body is perfectly flawless, like it had been cut from stone by a Greek god. He had blonde hair, yeah, but it wasn't anything like what laid before me now. It was short and fun to play in with my fingers while kissing him; not long and something to hold on to... The man before me now that I just happened to be laid up next to under the covers of _his_ bed in _his_ hotel room was… _Adam Copeland_.

As if on a cue the events that took place the previous day came flooding back to memory; I felt like throwing up. I saw the images of seeing my best friend kissing the man I could still taste on my own lips flashed before my eyes. I remembered everything that happened between Adam and I the night before flooded my mind... The man I'd thought had been laying next to me before I realized where I was and what had happened in the last 24-hours was… _John Cena_.

_God… _I can't believe I _thought _Adam had been John next to me… I couldn't believe I actually _wished_ that Adam had been John… They're nothing alike, there's no relation—there's no way I could have gotten them confused. This had to be just because of what I saw yesterday…that _had_ to be it... _didn't it?_

Damn it… my head was going haywire with this, going a million miles a minute it seemed; I was starting to feel the pounding of a migraine coming on. That's when it hit me; I looked at Adam again, laying there sleeping peacefully like he didn't have a care in the world as my hand flung over my mouth in shock... and maybe a little bit of fear. The realization had finally hit me smack in the face… I _wanted_ Adam to be John… I instantly felt hot tears sting the back of my eyes as I jerked up from the bed, my feet hitting the floor. I started to aimlessly grab my clothes from the floor, pulling them back on. I could feel the salty water sliding down my cheeks as I failed to notice Adam wake up, and roll over to look up from the bed at me.

"Bree, what are you doing? What's wrong? It's barely even light out yet…" He asked, startling me a little bit, his rough voice full of sleep and fatigue. I looked up at him as I buttoned my jeans and zipped them up not even bothering to wipe my eyes beforehand. I had come to realize as long as John wasn't the one to see me cry I didn't really give a damn who did anymore... as long as it wasn't him.

"Adam, _please_… I can't talk about this right now…I—I just need some space okay? I've gotta get outta here… I hope you understand." My eyes watered over more, spilling another batch of tears onto my already red and puffy cheeks; but I didn't bother to hide those from him either. I could tell he was confused to say the least but I knew I didn't have the energy in me at the moment to give him any more explaination than that.

"Aubrey," he said a little more sternly, getting up from the bed he slid his boxers on before standing completely up mere feet away from me on the opposite side of the bed. "Where is this coming from? What happened? I thought you wanted last night as much as I did…? _Bree_… please don't leave; don't leave me now, not yet… I felt something last night! Don't shut me out, don't treat me like Alanah, Lisa and Amy did..." I sighed heavily, feeling my emotions about to get the better of me again for the millionth time in the last few months. I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds as I tried to grab all of my bags and my cell phone, shoving it into my pocket. I wanted to look back at him, I wanted to look into his amazing green eyes and tell him how much I loved everything about last night… but now, I'm not so sure. I knew if I did look back at him I would probably say or do something I would regret later. I hated hearing him say that... I knew what kind of emotional rollercoster his love life had been since divorcing Alanah but I just couldn't handle all this right now; I needed time...

"I'm sorry Adam, I'm so sorry… I really am. I wish I could explain this, but I can't…not to you, I can't even explain it to myself. I just can't do this right now… I need some time to think about things... I'm just—I'm sorry." I turned the door knob and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me before he could say or do anything else to try and stop me or change my mind. It made me sick… the whole situation. I hated this; I couldn't think straight at the moment, it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was the last thing I wanted to do… I swore to myself I wouldn't let it happen…but I did. _I still had feelings for John…_ but now, now he had feelings for Ashley since he'd been screwing with her behind everyone's back for God only knows how long… _Great, just fucking great Aubrey…Just when you think you're over him and you could have something with Adam you go a fuck it up again... just great._

More tears and stronger emotions came over me as I got on the elevator to go down to my own hotel room where I could be alone… I looked down at my cell phone again, pulling it from my pocket. I sighed, wiping my cheek with the sleeve of my jacket. It was almost 9:45am; we had to be at the arena for briefing by 11… _damn it._ That wasn't nearly enough time for me to compose myself after all that…I didn't want to say anything to anyone or see anyone at the moment and I knew I'd end up seeing John at the arena… I can't handle that right now. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry… _a lot._

**Randy's POV**

9:24am: I yawned, waking up with my eyes facing the bedside table. I groaned at the sunlight in my eyes, not to mention the fact that the clock that was sitting there told me it was almost 9:30. We were supposed to be at the arena at 11 today… we'd have to leave soon to make it on time without feeling the wrath of VKM. God knows I didn't need to piss that man off any more than I already have in the past. I needed all the matches on Raw and PPVs that I could get at this point.

I heard a soft sigh from beside me, causing my eyes to shift and look down by my side. Ashley laid there, her head pressed lightly against my peck, her right leg thrown over my thigh and her arm was locked over my waist. I felt a jolt of sparks go through me as I realized her soft, bare skin was touching mine. I sighed this time, contently, watching her small frame rise and fall with me. I closed my eyes as I started to replay the events that happened between us. The past 4 hours had been like a dream… I had dreamed a lot about something like that happening between the two of us and now it had. I started to wonder though if it really had occurred at all; I couldn't believe it, Ashley had always known something couldn't happen between us with Samantha being in the equation but she had obviously wanted it as much as I did, which I was happy about.

I reopened my eyes to watch her some more; sleeping peacefully like that made me realize how beautiful she really was. I was such an idiot for not noticing her like this before now… she had tried so hard to make me see it was her I should have been with instead of Sam… I don't know why it took me this long to see it. It all made absolute perfect sense now.

Her dark hair softly laid across the pillow and onto my shoulder. I picked up my arm, running my fingertips softly up her bare back along her spine. She looked so calm and content; she looked as though she was dreaming too, especially with that cute little smile on her face. I could feel her warm breath on my chest as I started to wonder if she had ever dreamt about me like I did of her.

I suddenly felt chill bumps rise up on my arms… I was falling for her… _I was falling for her hard and fast. _In a way I really didn't know how to handle; but after making love to her like I just had I knew I wanted to end up as more than just her _best friend._ I needed more than that, I knew that, and I was willing to admit it. I had felt it for a long, long time and I suppose that's why I was taking my break-up with Samantha so easily… Hell, I know I was drunk at the time but I had wanted to end things with her for longer than I can remember. I couldn't remember the last time I was actually _happy_. I couldn't stand to think I'd have to spend the rest of my life with that woman… and Ash helped me see that. I definitely owed her big time; more than she would ever know… I suppose I was taking things so easily because… Well, I suppose it was because I knew in my heart the one I really wanted to call my fiancée all-along was… _Ashley._

I watched her sleep for a few more minutes; I suddenly found myself really wondering what she was dreaming about. The smile on her face just lit up her gorgeous features, even in her sleep. Words just couldn't describe what I felt when I looked at her... Then that notion faded into finding myself wanting to kiss her again; for the millionth time since she'd laid her soft lips on mine for the first time this morning... Her lips were so soft and sweet---and it had nothing to do with those Skittles.

I don't regret what happened between us earlier, and I really hoped she didn't either when she finally did wake up. I don't know if I could be strong enough to even pretend to be okay with that... _Speaking of waking up_… I turned my head back around to face the clock again, 9:54am. We had less than an hour to be at the arena; we _had_ to get up, even though all I really wanted to do was lay in bed with her laying as close to me as humanly possible all damn day… that would suit me just fine. But obviously, we couldn't do that… I wasn't that lucky and I'm pretty sure we both wanted to keep our long-awaited jobs with the WWE in the process.

I knew how she was, and I knew I would have to wake her up myself now. She could sleep through an atomic bomb drop if need be and I was almost just as bad. I'm lucky I woke up myself, I forgot to set the clock last night in my drunken stupor… _go figure. _

I thought for a moment at how exactly I wanted to do this… after what only seemed like seconds it hit me; this may very well be my last time to kiss her the way I wanted to so I just went for it, without thinking or hesitation. My lips pressed gently against hers at first until she subconsciously gave into me, parting her lips to grant me access to her mouth. As the kiss deepened further crossing the line of passion I felt her wake up under me as she fully reacted to my mouth on hers. I held my breath, finishing out the kiss, holding on as long as humanly possible. Pulling away slowly I tugged a little on her bottom lip with my teeth, feeling her sigh against me.

I finally reopened my eyes to see her looking up at me; a look in her own eyes that I couldn't quite understand. I was usually good at telling exactly what she was feeling or thinking from just looking into her eyes; but now, now it was like they were leaving me completely clueless.

"Good morning," I whispered, unsure of how to handle the current situation at first. The last thing I wanted to do was screw this up with her; I didn't want to push myself or my luck and I damn sure didn't want to scare her off because things were moving so fast. I wanted things to progress with us, I wanted to look towards the future with her. It finally felt like I was starting to get this right... _this.._ this with her felt right.

**The Phone Calls**

**Ashley's POV  
**I swallowed hard as I watched Randy walk into the bathroom to get ready to leave for the arena. God, these last few hours have been amazing; but then John crossed my mind. _God... what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt them... _I felt my hands shake as I picked up my cell phone from out of the pocket on my purse. I bit my lip so hard before dailing I could taste the copper blood. I made my bed and now I have to lye in it...

"Hey John... Yeah, I'm getting ready to leave with _Maria..._ Okay, I'll see you there. Sure... Oh, and John, can you meet me in the guys locker room at some point?? I really need to talk to you about some things.. Okay, thanks. I'll see you soon. Bye."

I sighed, feeling my heart beat against my chest; I had a bad feeling about this... but there's nothing I can do; It's all my fault...

**John's POV**  
I hung up the phone as I stepped out of my hotel room. Waking up without her by my side isn't exactly what I had expected but at the same time she was all the time doing random, crazy things so it was only in her nature; I couldn't blame her. I felt a knot in my stomach though, just hearing her say that _we needed to talk_... and I know we did, things were pretty crazy right now between us. I don't know exactly what it is just yet but I definitely feel something for her...

I sighed, looking down at my cell phone again as I closed the door behind me and threw my gear bag on my shoulder. I pushed a few buttons as I started to walk down the hallway. Putting the phone back to my ear I waited for him to answer...

"Hey man, what's good? Yeah, I know.. I don't know why we have to be there so damn early; I coulda used a couple more hours. But listen man, I need a favor can you meet me in the locker rooms when you get down there?? I need some advice on something, dude. Yeah, sure.. later."

I closed the phone, pushing it back into the pocket of my jean-shorts. I didn't know what to do about this situation, I'd never been here before to say the least. These were waters a guy like me could drown in. Maybe Orton could give me some advice on where I should go from here...

**Randy's POV**  
I sighed, closing my phone putting it down on the sink. I looked up in the mirror, fixing the collar on my black button-down dress shirt. Cena needed my advice? This had to be serious, the last time he needed my advice he wanted to know how to ask Bree to _marry_ him... but as far as I knew now the man was single... That's when it hit me, I could use some advice as well; but I don't think John is the right person to get this kind of advice from, I need someone who knows her.

I picked my cell phone back up and dialed a few numbers on the keypad before pressing send. She was pretty good about keeping up with her calls so it didn't take all that long for her to answer.

"Yeah Bree, it's Orton.. Could you at least let me speak before you cut me down?? ...Gee thanks Aubrey. _Ooo_, _ooo_, that one hurt... Um, ..ah.. yeah, I need a favor from you. Could you meet me down in the locker rooms after you get your script from Steph?? ..yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll explain more later, okay? Thanks, bye."

I closed the phone again, pushing it down into the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing. I sucked in a huge breath as I let my hand just sit on the knob of the bathroom door for a minute as I was lost in a trance. I don't remember ever feeling this nervous about Samantha and that alone told me I finally was where I was supposed to be with who I was supposed to be with...

**Bree's POV  
**God, if Orton only knew half the things I did he probably won't need the so-called "advice." God, since when did I become the evil vindictive bitch?... Oh, it must have been when my best friend started sleeping around with my boyfri-- ex, boyfriend. My mind instantly foated back to what had happened earlier and last night... between Adam and I. Damnit, I still felt terrible... I thought I was over him, I thought I had moved on... I've had a crush on Adam forever; even when I was with John I had felt a little something for him... No, no I can't do this; I can't do this to myself.

I picked up my cell phone again, searching my address book carefully finding his name. Pressing send I held my breath, trying to will the tears to settle back down and not spill over on my cheeks again. I can't take much more of this emotional bullshit.. it was getting to be too much.. and then some.

"Hey Adam... yeah, I'm sorry about earlier.. I'm just going through a lot right now, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine... but, um, could you meet me in the locker room today after you go get your scripts and stuff from the McMahons? Yeah.. okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

I ended the call as I felt my mind release the breath I had been holding; but I didn't realize it... it was now or never, something had to change. And it had to change now.


	4. Feeling Twisted

No matter how many times I tried to mentally plan this conversation out in my head I couldn't get it to sound even remotely close to what I wanted. I didn't want to come off the wrong way towards John; but I didn't know how to explain what I had done. I had slept with his best friend last than five hours after I had been with him...

_Damn.. what the hell is wrong with me? Why? How could I have been so stupid? ...not to mention careless. How could I let this happen?_

I felt tears well-up in my eyes as the weight of what I've done finally sat on my shoulders; this wasn't me, this isn't who I am... I know that... but I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand this, things aren't supposed to be this way. I know John isn't going to understand, who the hell in their right mind would? What I've done is unforgivable; not to mention, it's completely horrible of me to toy with their minds like that. ..._God.._ I don't even want to imagine what Randy's going to say... he's going to hate me.. I'll be lucky if I have any friends left.

I quickly tried to wipe away all the emotions on my face before I lightly knocked on the locker room door in front of me. I knew my eyes were puffy and red; my nose was running and I could still feel the sting on tears in the back of my eyes... hiding it as this point was hopeless.

It was only a few seconds before it opened, revealing John standing there in a pair of his signature blue-jean shorts and white Boston t-shirt. I tried to give him the smile I knew he was waiting on but the only one I could fake was weaker than the sweet tea I had earlier in catering. I knew he could tell there was something wrong with me; it was just that obvious.

"You didn't have to knock, it's no like we're changing or anything in here.." He chuckled lightly, choosing to ignore my current state as it would seem. He moved aside to let me in the men's locker room. At the time it wasn't a big deal though; I'd been in there before and every arena seemed to be the same.

"John..." I whispered, at the same time I was trying to force myself to breath. "We need to talk.." I sat down on the black leather sectional sofa just inside the room; I watched him follow in behind me to ultimately sit down next to me. He picked up my right hand, lacing his fingers through mine. Just feeling his skin touch mine was making this even harder than I thought it was going to be. I could tell be the expression on his face that he could see how unnerved I was.

"Ash, what's wrong? What's going on with you? I can tell something's up; I saw in the minute I opened that door." I felt my body sigh heavily, all on its own. He slowly rubbed the top of my hand with the pad of his thumb trying to calm me down, I know, but I doubt anything could do that at the moment..

_I know I have to do this.. I can't lie to him.. I can't live like this; they both have to know what I've done._

I moved my eyes down to stare a hole through our hands as he still held them together. I had to wonder if this would be the last time I would get to touch him so I had to take full advantage of it even though it was making it that much harder to come clean to him. I couldn't look him in the eye, my emotions would end up getting the best of me again; I could already feel them boiling up inside of me.

It was about then I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks; I didn't even try to wipe them away, I knew it wouldn't do any good. They had been officially uncontrollable for a couple hours now. I could sense his body getting tighter as he sat there; his confusing growing at a rapid pace.

"There's something I have to tell you John..." my voice broke as soon as his name passed over my lips but I continued on anyway; I knew if I stopped I wouldn't find enough guts in me to actually finish telling him the whole truth. "But..-but I don't know how to.. I don't want to do this... but I know I can't live without telling you the truth..." I sucked in a couple sharp breaths into my lungs as I wiped the sleeve of my jacket across my face. "I don't really know what's going on between us John... I don't think either one of us do.. but, I've been--been your best friend longer than anything---and, and you know me, you know what kind of person I am.."

I finally looked back up at him to see the completely clueless look in his deep blue eyes.. _God, I loved looking into those eyes..._ I felt more tears on my face as he swallowed hard before taking his other hand to my cheek to wipe away some tears with his thumb. "Ashley.. you're not making any sense, what's up? You know you can always tell me anything, you know that _right_? Just tell me baby.." My heart broke hearing him call me baby--most likely for the last time, especially once he really understood what I'd done. I'd be lucky if he ever spoke to me again after this...

"John.. you have _no idea _how.. hard this is.." I stopped, putting my hand on top of his holding it against my cheek as I closed my eyes just feeling the warmth of his skin on mine. "John.." I started, no even opening my eyes to look at him. I wanted to keep the next batch of tears in for as long as I could. He obviously took his name as a question;

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice barely even a whisper at this point. I swallowed hard, finally fluttering my eyes open to see him staring back at me. I sniffed a little as my eyes blurred over again. The lump in my throat was starting to hurt even when I breathed.

_"Kiss me.."_ I mumbled, almost afraid to say it; I had to feel his lips on mine one more time. I knew it would probably be my last time so I knew I had to take the chance while it was still available to me. "...just kiss me, _please_; you won't want to after this..." He sighed heavily, obviously feeling my hand shake over his. He brought his other hand to my face, cupping them over my jaw bone. He slowly pulled me into him, softly laying his lips on mine without saying a word. I lingered there for as long as humanly possible; his tongue making itself known as he picked up the speed ever so slightly.

After a few moments we finally pulled apart; I instantly bit onto my bottom lip, knowing that would be the last kiss I'd probably ever get from the man that sat in front of me now. The man that, for the last three months had made me feel more important, more wanted and more needed than any man ever had in my entire life. I suddenly felt like throwing up; knowing I was about to make him hate me was enough to practically kill me before he even knew the rest. It was basically now or never...

"John... I don't know how to say this, no mat--matter what you have to know I didn't mean to hurt anyone.. especially you _but..."_ I was cut off there by the sound of the door opening up across from where we sat as if it was on a cue to interrupt one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my whole life; karma was more of a bitch than _I_ was.

* * *

**Randy's POV  
**

I wrung my hands together nervously awaiting her to show up to meet me. I knew she didn't think too highly of me, but hopefully now that Samantha wasn't in the picture anymore, and was currently on the way out of my life we could change our relationship too. She was Ashley's best friend after all; the initial reason why I asked her to talk to me in the first place.. well, that and because she's really the only one that could give me the advice I needed.

I felt a small sigh of relief pass over me when I finally saw her walking towards me. She didn't look too happy at the moment though; it was a tad hard to notice actually. But, she was a mastermind no doubt at hiding her feelings at a moments notice, and that's exactly what she did when she locked eyes with me.

"Alright Big Nose, I got places to go and people to see so please explain why I had to drag my ass all the way down here." Her arrogance could fool most people, some of the best actually but it wasn't about to work on me; I had used my own arrogance as a mental distraction too many times for that. But I wasn't about to bring it up to her now; I have my own personal problems at the moment, not to mention I didn't have _that_ kind of relationship with her to start with; we never discussed personal issues with each other; but I knew she could help me with this..._ if _she was willing.

"...I wanted to talk to you about-- well, about Ashley." I could sense the sudden change in her demeanor, but I waited for her to acknowledge me before continuing on with my purpose.

".._go on_..." she hissed at me, her voice now dripping with sarcastic venom. I swallowed hard; I wasn't so sure about talking to her about this any more. Sure, she was a tiny fame and a big personality but damn if she didn't intimidate me at the most awkward times.

"I need some advice actually... I wanna know what I should do.." I stopped for a beat, trying to read the very changing expressions on her face. _Since when did I have trouble talking to females? I used to be a total playboy back in the day; still could be if I wanted to.. but now I can't even talk about one girl without getting all shaky and shit? Damn.._

"Orton," she started, cutting me off from even finishing my thought. I knew by the new tone she was using it was time to shut up and listen or be _eaten_ as she would put it. "was are you talking about exactly? You're not making any sense, what-so-ever.." I sighed again, as she snapped me out of my thoughts and back into them again. Her voice was still overly harsh, even for her bitchy attitude; and it seemed to be just because we were speaking about Ashley... I was started to really wonder what the hell had happened between them as of late. But, I pressed forward with my own story anyway, fearing for my own safety if I tried touching the subject she was obviously trying to avoid.

"..I don't want to jinx it just yet but.. I think there's something between us.. I think-- I think I have feelings for her." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and it echoed through my ears; it was starting to make me nauseous the longer I stood there like some kid with a school-boy crush.. and she wasn't making it any easier on me, I could tell.

I'm almost positive I regretted wanting to even talk to Bree in the first place as soon as she delivered the knife-edge chop to my chest immediately following my confession hitting oxygen. I instantly rubbed my hand over where she'd struck me, my face scrunching up in confusion as I eyed her.

"Oww, what the hell is your problem?" I asked, a little wide-eyed as I felt around for any already-sore spots on my peck. The stinging sensation still sat on my chest like she'd hit me with a damn frying pan or something... _Damnit, it hurt; watch out Ric.._

"Randy fucking Orton!! How many times?! How many times has the whole damn WWE told you?? We've known from day one you should have been dating Ashley instead of that stupid slut-basket Samantha!" My head sunk down as I listened to her rant; I knew she was right, and there was nothing I could do about it.. _I'm a dumbass what can I say?_

"..I broke up with her last night..._ we're done_." I whispered, more to myself than to her but I knew she heard me even still. It was still hard to believe I'd actually done it in the first place; finally.. and I'd even been there.

"You broke up with her _last night_?" She repeated as a question; she actually said it in a half-way normal, but uneasy, tone. I nodded, continuing to stay silent; there wasn't much else I could say at that point. Our relationship was over, it had been over for a long time; there was nothing I could do to change that.

"So you finally got away from that _whore_? Hm, I'm definitely pleased to hear that; it's about damn time... but what has you all hot and bothered over _Ashley_, all of a sudden?" I could sense the tone changing back into what it previously had been as soon as she said her name. I aimlessly looked down the hallway we were standing on, both directions, before motioning her towards the door behind me.

"Come on, I'll explain things more in here; I don't want everyone and their_ fucking _brother hearing about this..." I held my breath as I pushed on the door, sensing she was following right behind me. The knot in my stomach was making this harder than it had seemed some few hours ago when I initially spawned the idea; but from what I could tell it wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching her stop immediately hearing my voice just to stare back at me with a blank expression on her face. After a minute she darted her eyes back and forth between mine and Ashley's who was still to the left of me, on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably for a reason I couldn't even explain. She was about to tell me when Randy and Aubrey walked into the room without knocking. I know I didn't have a right to ask her what she was doing there; I didn't have right to her like that anymore, but I'd basically let it slip before I had time to even think about what I had said to be completely honest.

"I was talking to Randy... but it's not like it's any of your fucking business anyway.." She spat, the glare in her eyes enough to send any man six feet under, no doubt. But, I guessed I deserved an answer like that after jumping on her without reason like that. I'd over-stepped my boundaries. I was actually about to apologize when Orton popped up outta no where and interrupted my thinking process.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" He asked, stepping forward into the lime-light of the current conversation at hand. I barely had enough time to look down at her before she broke into another fit of distraught tears. Almost immediately I had Randy up in my face, obviously pissed.

"What the hell did you do Cena?! What did you do to her?!" He yelled, pointing his finger into my chest as we ended up going nose to nose in the middle of the room. _Wait.. this is my fault how? Since when did he waltz in here pointing fingers at me? _

"Me? You think I would hurt her?!" I asked, well.. _yelled, _actually, turning back to look at Ashley for a milla-second before looking him straight in the eye again; that same pissed off expression etched on his face that always seemed to be these days.

"You obviously had something to do with it; you're the only other one in here!" This whole argument was stupid and pointless, and quite honestly a bit overrated. I pointed a finger into his chest this time, stepping closer to him as I did so.

"Randy, don't fucking go there with me okay?! I'm not in the mood or the mindset to deal with your high-school drama, bullshit right now!" He was seconds away from shooting back at me with yet another dumbass-Orton remark when I saw Ashley stand out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop it! ...both of you, just stop!!" We were both about to console her when out of no where Bree butts in, completely out of left field.

"No, don't stop now, she might actually start telling the truth if you push her hard enough.." I stopped, looking directly back at Aubrey as those words came out of her mouth. Something deep down in my gut told me she wasn't as _in-the-dark_ as Ashley and I thought, initially. It looked like she was completely in-the-know about us at the moment. _God, I hated when she was right.._

Ashley instantly jerked her head up to stare Bree down; she just smiled sarcastically in return all but confirming my nightmare. I swallowed hard as Orton and I just stood there in the middle of the two of them; all we could do at this point was watch; this had been a long-time coming.

"Yeah, Ashley, I know about your little secret..." she stepped closer to her, her voice growing louder as she did. "I know all about how may so-called "_best friend" _went around behind my back; lied to me, did something that I never thought someone I considered a fucking sister, my own damn flesh and blood could do to me.." her voice trialed as she got nose to nose with Ashley just as Randy and I had been moments before. "I know, and you know.. and _John_ knows.. but I doubt Orton knows; I doubt he has any clue... why don't you tell him Ashley? Why don't you let him in on your little secret? I'm sure he'll find it just as _surprising.."_ I watched helplessly as even more tears slid down her face. I didn't really understand why she was portraying this as if it were the end of the world; it was a little complicated at best in my opinion.

"Bree... please.. you have no idea what you're doing-- don't do this.." She choked out, I almost didn't hear it myself and I was standing right there beside them; Orton was just as dumbfounded as ever at this point.

"Oh come on Ashley, don't you think your _best friend_ deserves to know the truth?" Her sarcasm was deafening and I could tell by the look on Ashley's face she wanted to be anywhere but here at press time; but to be honest, I wanted to hear what she had to say just as bad as Aubrey obviously wanted to make her say it. As Bree dropped her air-quotes Orton finally interjected and asked the million-dollar question straight forward.

"Ashley, what is she talking about? What secret?" She instantly turned around and moved away from us; without saying as much as one word. I was about to go ahead and tell him myself since it was half on me as much as it was on Ashley; but before I could mention it the damn door opened again to reveal one, _Adam Copeland._ I saw Bree's facial expression change as soon as she saw him standing there. But I was currently too busy trying not to care...

"Oh hey Adam... things were just about to get _interesting_ around here; just sit back, and grab some popcorn..." I couldn't believe how horrible she was being towards her own damn best friend, no matter what the case; they might as well have been sisters like she said, I'd believe it any day.

"Alright Aubrey, how bout chillin' out on her okay?" I asked, putting my hand up to her in the defense of Ashley and our secret relationship.. well, it wasn't really a _secret_ anymore.

"Why do I have a feeling that I totally walked in on the wrong part of this conversation?" Adam said uneasily, and I'd agree at this point; even if he did spend the night with Bree last night. "Maybe I just should go; I heard nothing.. I saw nothing.." he whispered, backing towards the door the same way he entered. Aubrey reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving the room.

"No, Adam, we might need a witness." She chuckled dryly, her glare landing back on Ashley; damn, this was getting to be too much, even for me.

"Alright Bree, I've had enough of the damn bullshit from you, what's really going on?" Orton asked, taking the words right out of my mouth, even though I already knew what she was talking about... He crossed his arms over his chest, sighing at her; when he started to get hot under the collar with things like this we all knew he meant business from here on out. I was about to protest the whole ordeal again, on Ashley's behalf when she beat me to it before I even opened my mouth. She turned back around to face all four of us standing around her, silently staring back in her direction.

"I've been with John for three months... we were secretly seeing each other behind everyone's back and... and I'm sorry; I--I didn't mean to lie to anyone... or hurt anyone--I was just lonely... I--he was lonely... it just happened, I'm just--I'm just sorry.." She broke down again; hot, fresh tears ran through streams down her face. I thought all eyes would have been on her but Bree was currently fixated on Randy; and it wasn't until he opened his mouth did I understand why.

".._ you're a whore_.. you're nothing but a fucking whore!" He snapped, slowly moving towards her. As Ashley looked up again, she was nose to nose with Orton this time, her back pressed against the cement wall.

"I thought I knew you... I thought I felt something for you--you make me sick; you're nothing but a damn whore!" He repeated again, all but screaming in her face. I stepped up then, pulling him back away from her by his shoulder as she completely lost all baring; she slowly slid down to sit on the floor, her back still up against the wall.

"Don't touch me," he then snapped at me, pushing me away from him.

"Dude, chill the fuck out, you're over reacting; she doesn't deserve that and you know it.." He laughed dryly this time, his cold eyes never flinching as he stared back at me.

"_I'm overreacting_? ...I'm overreacting, John?! Let me guess.. you're '_Torrie_?' You're 'Torrie' and she was actually with you last night instead when I happened to call; huh? Is that about right Cena?! Y'all just _happened_ to be fucking while I was too busy breaking up with my fiancée because of _her_!!" He pointed down towards the ground where Ashley still sat as I slowly started to nod at him, sighing heavily before answering.

"I'm not going to lie to you man, yeah... we were together last night." He chuckled again, running a hand over his face before starting in again.

"Ya know, I knew you were going to say that... I knew you would, but the really fucking twisted part is she was with me this morning! Yeah John.. she got outta your bed so she could come down to my--_her_ hotel room and fuck me; it looks like you just weren't enough!" I felt a sickening feeling take over my body as the room fell silent except for the sobbing sound still coming from Ashley's spot on the floor. I had my eyes fixated on the ground; even I didn't think I could look anyone in the eye at this point after hearing what he had to say... After a few minutes I could sense Ashley struggling to get to her feet from behind me.

"That's not how it was... that's not how things were supposed to be! ..God, I'm sorry--I'm so sorry... it was a mistake, I--I don't know why I did it; I'm sorry.." I could tell she was sorry, and I think Orton realized he'd been a little tough on her; that didn't change what she'd done, and that damn-well didn't excuse it but she was so emotional, and so distraught over what she'd done you couldn't help but to feel for her even if what she did was wrong by us...

No one said anything for a minute as she stood there in the middle of every one of us, put her face in her hands and cried even still. Eventually she pulled whatever pride and dignity she had left and walked past Orton and I to look Bree straight in the face once again.

"I hope you're fucking happy... I hope you're damn satisfied with what you've done; I hope you feel--feel like you've accomplished ruining my life, because you have.." Bree swallowed, took a deep breath and continued to stare her down.

"Ashley, you brought this on your own damn self, it's all on you this time; you were supposed to be my _best friend_ but he's right.. you're nothing but a _whore_ now.." Ashley moved her eyes down to stare at the floor for a beat as it looked to me like Bree was getting ready to fire back at her again; but before she had the chance Ashley pulled back, following through to slap the taste out of her mouth before storming past Adam and out of the locker room.

* * *

**Chapter 4 has come to an end... R&R! ;) xxAsh**


	5. Taking The Pain Away

**AN: Thanks to Bree again for another chapter of this so soon. Lemme know what you think about it-- that's the only way you're getting more, you know how this read&review thing works... work with me here punkersss! -xxAsh**

* * *

**Twisted 5 - Taking The Pain Away**

**Ashley's POV**

I ran out of the room as fast as I could get my feet to carry me. I couldn't make them go fast enough. I could feel more tears well up in my eyes as my vision blurred before they spilled over onto my cheeks. The only thing I could hear going through my head was all the horrible things Randy and Bree had to say about me; I couldn't handle it, I don't even what to imagine what John would have had to say about me had I stuck around to find out. I couldn't handle any more, I couldn't stand to hear Randy call me a whore again-- _God, he thinks I'm a whore... they hate me-- I've lost my best friends._

I couldn't deny it, everything they had to say was true. I'm not a best friend, I'm a whore. A best friend wouldn't have slept with the ex-boyfriend, a best friend wouldn't have slept with someone else so soon... they're right; I'm nothing but a damn whore and there's nothing that's going to change that. They all hate me now, and that's not going to change either; there's not a damn thing I can do to make any of this go away or make it up to them... _I'm nothing but a whore... I'll never forgive myself._

I pushed through the back doors leading out into the parking lot. I went straight for my rental car, getting in. I'm so glad I didn't take Randy up on his offer earlier to come with him to the arena; I highly doubt he would want to be anywhere near me after everything that's happened. I'll be lucky if I ever talk to him again period. He'll probably want nothing to do with me ever again after what I've done... and I can't blame him if it happens that way. I deserve everything I get...

I sat in the car for a while just balling my eyes out. All I could do with lay my head against the steering wheel and cry. This wasn't me, this wasn't how I did things. I could caught up in the moment but I know that didn't excuse it. That didn't change the fact that I had single-handedly broke the hearts and ruined the friendships of my three best friends in the whole world... and I'm almost positive Adam doesn't think too highly of me at the moment either.

Somewhere along the line I got up enough strength to drive myself back to the hotel. I drug myself back to _my_ hotel room, _alone._ I'd bet everything I own on knowing that Randy wouldn't be coming back here tonight. I went in the room, throwing my bag down on the table and instantly falling face first into the bed. All I felt like doing was crying; I wanted to curl up into a ball and fucking ball my eyes out some more over what I've done; I can't believe I was that stupid.. It was just me, and I was the only person I had to blame for all this; it was all my fault...

I pulled back from the pillow I held in my hands, lifting my head off of it. I closed my eyes, swallowing hard; I could still smell his cologne. Every part of this room still had his scent lingering on it... it was almost more than I could take. I started having flashbacks of what had happened here between Randy and I earlier... I had held him so close to my heart for so long; I suffered every waking moment it seemed while he was with Samantha. That bitch hated me and I hated her, I thought she was going to take him from me.. and I think she would have if he hadn't have smarted up... God, I had been the one to talk him into that in the first place.. he did it for me; ...and I hadn't had enough in me to tell him about John and I-- or at least end it with John before I went off and fucked his best friend--- _damnit, why am I so stupid?? How could I do this to people I love? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I sat up, pulling myself to my feet I walked over to the table to grab my purse. I threw myself back on the bed, digging through it as it sat in my lap. I wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket as I finally found what I was looking for. I held the tiny white bottle in my hand, twisting it over and over contemplating what was running through my mind. All I wanted was to make the voice stop, I wanted to get the image of Randy screaming in my face erased from my mind. I wanted to feel something more than pain, I wanted to feel something more than the guilt; I'd rather feel nothing at all...

**Adam's POV**

"You know you were kinda hard on her, right?" I said as I watched him drop his bag by the door. He just looked at me, his body language said more than he was prepared to at the moment. But his eyes were what really gave him away; he could act as mad and pissed off as he wanted to but if you were to look him directly in the eye you could tell he was more hurt than anything. They proved him to be as hurt as I thought he might have been.

He filled me in on the whole situation on the way back to the hotel; I drove him. I told him could crash with me since he obviously didn't want to go back to where he'd previously been; besides, I had lucked out with a room that had two double beds this time. I felt for him, I really did. I kind of understood the situation he was in and what it felt like to be there. I know Ashley had made a mistake but I didn't want to think their relationship could be ruined over this before it even really got started...

"She's a whore Adam..." he hissed, breaking me out of my thoughts. He sat down on the bad across from me, laying back against the mattress he stared up at the ceiling. I didn't know if he was waiting for me to talk him out of his opinion but I was going to take the break in conversation to try.

"Orton.. man.. you know she's not a whore; granted, she shouldn't have done things like she did but she's not a whore. She's just confused... I went through the same thing with Amy... I know how she feels."

"Amy never slept with Matt and hour after she'd been with you.." he snapped, not even giving me enough time to finish what I was saying. He was trying to make himself hot feel so bad for saying the things he had, not to mention raised his voice to that level right in her face. He was good at hiding things, he was good at hiding his feelings but he wasn't that damn good, not good enough to hide this anyway...

"Actually, she did..." I whispered back to him, staring at no certain spot on the carpet next to my feet. It stung having to bring back all those memories and feelings I had tried so hard to forget but if that's what it took to make things right for at least these two that were obviously meant to be together, that's what I would do. I couldn't stand to think Orton would die alone like it looked like I was obviously meant to..

"What?" He asked, sitting up to face me again; it definitely wasn't the first time I'd seen shock on someone's face when it concerned my past with Amy.

"She didn't do it on purpose... what else was she gunna do? It would still be another month and a half until Matt... _and the rest of the world,_ found out about what we'd done. She didn't know he was coming back on the road so soon and neither one of us knew how we were going to handle the whole situation at that point so she did what she had to do; she did what she had to do to save both our asses..." He ran a hand over his face before staring straight back at me.

"_Amy_ didn't do it on purpose... _Ashley_ did..." He as obviously pained by just having to say her name; I'm sure the time they'd spent together kept flashing before his eyes.

"Randy... I don't think Ashley did this on purpose either. You saw how tore up she was about this; if she meant to do it or even _wanted_ it to be like that she wouldn't have even cared to let it all out on the table. I'm not saying what she did was right, because it wasn't; I'm just trying to save your friendship and... maybe something a little more; everyone knows how she feels about you..." He jerked his face away from looking at me to stare into the carpet. He was trying to make sense of all this, I know, but he was also trying to tell himself that he didn't care about her as much as his eyes said he did.

"I know where she's coming from..." I started again, noticing how uneven his breathing had become. "I know what it's like to be caught up in a situation like that.. I know what it's like in the heat of the moment-- How do you think my relationship with Amy started?" I was talking to him obviously, but I had to wonder if he was actually hearing me and understanding what I was saying. Sometimes his pride got the better of him and I was really hoping now wasn't one of those times.

I knew he had indeed heard me though and he had understood what I'd said when I saw a lone tear slide down his face. I definitely didn't want him to know I saw it but I definitely wanted to capitalize on it. "We all make stupid mistakes Orton, you know that..." I finished; I watched him get up to grab his bag again.

"I'm gunna take a shower," he mumbled, slamming the bathroom door behind him as he went. I sighed again, laying back against the mattress myself this time. _Could things get any more messed up?_ Ashley's sleeping with Bree's ex for three months and gets caught up with Orton whose _finally_ single now; Bree hates her at the moment, and we slept together last night but somehow I think she still has feelings for John... we are so fucked up...

* * *

I had heard the shower running for a good ten minutes now and I was nodding in and out of sleep when I heard my cell phone start ringing. I reached into the pocket of my jeans, pulling it out; Victoria's name ran across the screen. Don't get me wrong here, we're friends, we're close but I still found it a little odd that she was calling me at the moment; I'd just seen her a couple hours ago at the arena. I flipped it open, answering it somewhere around the third ring. 

"Vic, what's up?" I questioned, skipping the intro's; I immediately sat up on the bed, I could tell she was crying before she had even said anything. Victoria wasn't like most girls, she didn't cry that often-- it took a lot to make her break.

"Adam? ...Adam, are you with Randy? We've tried his cell eleven times, no one can get a hold of him! Adam, he needs to know, we've got to tell him!" I shook my head to myself, trying to understand exactly what she was saying. She was distraught and talking a mile-a-minute. I could hardly understand bits and pieces...

"Vicky, calm down.. just calm down, please? Randy's with me, we came back to the hotel, what's up?" I heard her sigh in what was probably relief that she'd finally found Orton. She started in again, only this time a little slower.

"Adam, you and Randy need to come down to the hospital... County General." I felt my stomach turn, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"What? Why? What happened?" She sniffed a little, clearing her throat before continuing.

"It's Ashley-- Adam, she tried to kill herself; she ODed on the pain medication they gave her for her shoulder injury... she's got a 50/50 chance... Adam, you've got to get here-- Torrie, Maria, Candice, Mickie and me have been on the phone contacting everyone we know to contact..." I stood from the bed then upon hearing how seriously this was... but she had to be mistaken, this couldn't be right.

"Victoria, how did this happen? When?" There were a million different questions circling my mind and not a one of them made any sense. I couldn't make it make sense.

"Torrie and I found her in her hotel room when we came back from the arena... she was passed out on the bed; she'd obviously been crying but she was barely breathing. We dialed 911 and rode with the EMTs back to the hospital. They found the bottle laying on the floor... there's no telling how many she took, but it was empty. They told us it looked like she hadn't been out that long but there's no telling how much damage it's done... She was admitted to intensive care-- room 4722." I ran a hand through my hair, sighing heavily feeling my heart beat faster with every word I was being forced to hear. I just couldn't believe this; it just didn't seem right.

"Alright, alright.. calm down. I'm getting Orton, we're on our way."

As soon as I hung up the phone I was at the bathroom door, my hands balled up into fists banging as hard as I could to get Randy's attention. "Randy! Randy, come on man, we gotta go!!" Before I could get anything else out of my mouth he opened the door, shirtless-- water still dripping all over the place as he stood there in nothing but some track pants.

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" He asked, obviously as confused as he looked; hell I was still confused about all this.

"Victoria just called me, we've got to get to the hospital!"

"What, why??" He asked, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds to put his shoes back on. I grabbed the rental keys from the table as I looked down at him.

"...Dude.. I don't know how to tell you this but--- Ashley's in intensive care.." His head jerked up to look at me, eyes just as wide as mine had been when I first heard the news from Victoria. I still didn't believe it, but this just wasn't something you lied about.

"What?" He asked again, slowly standing up to face me. I swallowed hard, unsure if I could actually look him in the eye and tell him what I had just been informed. I almost didn't want to tell him the truth.

"They found her passed out in her hotel room... she ODed on those meds they gave her for her bum shoulder.. Randy, _she tried to kill herself_... she's got a 50/50 chance..." I watched the color drain from his face as the information finally sat on his stomach. He stood up, grabbing another t-shirt and pulling it on. He grabbed his jacket and brushed past me towards the door.

"I have to get to that hospital... _his all my fault.._" he breathed, uneasy-- almost like he was about to cry. I felt bad for him, I felt sorry for pushing him earlier to see how wrong he'd been. I didn't think I'd be able to forgive myself if something happen to her... I followed close behind him as we headed out of the room and down to the parking lot.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV**

_I can't believe I've lost my best friend in the damn world and now when I need someone to talk about it with no one's in the room; where they're supposed to be. What the hell is that about? I room with Torrie and Maria but there isn't a soul in the hotel when I need someone to rant to?? I guess I'll just lay here and stare at the wall like I have been for the last hour... _

_God, I can't believe all the shit going on around here; since when did wrestling become Jerry fucking Springer?? I just don't understand it. Things were fine a year ago, well, Ashley was still being tormented by Orton's bitch but Johnny and I were fine... we were happy, we were together. Now Ashley's been sleeping with him for three months behind my back, Orton's finally away from Sam-The-Slut, Adam and I slept together and I don't know what to do about that... and I still love John. I know I do.. I just don't know what I want to do about it; and that scares me. It scares me so much I can't let myself get close to Adam in fear of hurting him because of John..._

_Damn Cena, damn him to hell... I told him I wanted him out of my life and now when he's finally gone I can't get him out of my head... Things just suck.. I doubt they could get much worse. Why can't everything just be normal?? Well damn Aubrey, things can't be normal because you're not normal... _

_What the hell am I doing to myself? I can't even thing straight... a loud banging sounds interrupts her thoughts Who the hell is that? Argghh.. Maria probably forgot how to use the damn key-card again..._

I got up off the bed, walking briskly to the door; unlocking it and swinging the door open in front of me I was more than ready to jump all over Maria for not knowing how to open a damn door; I looked up to lock onto a pair of crystal blue eyes I knew better than anyone... but to say I didn't want to see him right now was the understatement of the year.

"What do you want, Cena? If you've come looking for your fuck-buddy you've definitely come to the wrong place..." I almost regretted saying that as soon as I saw the look on his face but instead of apologizing (something I didn't do too often or too well) I decided to turn and walk away from him but I left the door ajar, knowing he would follow me in anyway. He did have a reason for being here, I'm sure.

"Why is your cell phone off?" He asked, plain and simple like he was writing a damn article on me or something. I sat down on the edge of my bed, thumbing through a magazine trying to pretend he wasn't there and I wasn't just thinking about him beforehand.

"What? Are you the FBI or something? After what I've been through today I turned it off, got a problem with that?" Yeah, I'll admit, I was being quite snappy with him but it was my defense against people when I didn't want to accept a situation for what it really was. He knew that, so I knew he'd fire back at me equally as snappy and equally as hard.

"Aubrey, don't give me that shit okay?? I've had about enough today as it were. I tried calling you four times-- I wanted to talk to you; when I didn't get you on your cell, I came up here." I raised a brow up at him, looking over the rim of my magazine at him before rolling my eyes.

"Why do you want to talk to me? About what? What else is there left to say John? You're fucking my best friend, end of story... feel free to stop me if I leave anything out.." He sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead like he had a headache; if he did, he didn't need to worry-- he wasn't the only one.

"Damnit Bree, why do you have to be like that?? What the hell has gotten into you? Yeah, I admit it, I did have something going with Ashley but you didn't have to blurt it out like you did in front of everyone like that! You made her look like everything was her fault, when it wasn't." I threw the magazine off to the side of me somewhere as I stood up to face him, hands on my hips a some-what confused expression on my face.

"Please tell me how you're going to turn this all around on me?? Like it's all _my_ fault when you know damn well it wasn't. _You_ were the one sleeping around with my _former best friend_, you were the one hiding it from---" he cut me off, his eyes bugging out at me a little bit like I was crazy or something.

"We hid it from everyone because you know how Vince feels about the main Champions having a relationship status!! After you dumped me he asked me to "hold off on the girls" for a while so my head could stay in the game; Bullshit, it was driving me fucking insane... I needed someone Bree, I needed someone to be there for me like you used to be! I needed someone to comfort me, to talk to me-- to keep me company, to do all the things _you _used to do before you left me without so much as a reason why!! Ashley and I didn't plan this, we didn't even see it coming-- it just kind of happened. She was a friend, she was there for me when I needed someone who wasn't Orton, or Copeland, or Michaels... _she gave me the attention I wanted to be getting from you._"

I tried to blink back the tears as I stood there listening to him; I didn't want him to see me cry, I couldn't handle that. I didn't know how to handle that. I didn't expect that from him to say the least; I thought it was just some pointless sex thing because neither of them were getting any from anywhere else. I never thought it went as deep as it obviously had...

"John please... please don't make this like I'm the bad person here; I might have been wrong in the way I let it all come out but that day when I saw you and Ashley together in the hallway... it hurt me; it hurt me to see you with my best friend.." He sighed again, this time I could sense his body language getting a little softer than before.

"Bree... I didn't mean for it to be this way, I didn't mean for it to be her-- like I said, it just happened. We didn't want you to find out that way, and I'm sorry you did; we were going to tell you... she just didn't want something like this to happen, and now I've realized we waited to long and I really am sorry for that; but, in a way I guess I didn't think you'd care that much because we've been over for nine months now and you're the one that left _me..._" I felt the first tear slip down my cheek as that last part came out. I definitely didn't think I'd be here, talking with him the way we were twenty-minutes ago to say the least. I didn't say anything so he took my pause as an opening to continue...

"I'm not stupid, I know just as well as everyone else that Ashley's had feelings for Orton since the first time they met. In a way I guess I could say I understand why she did what she did-- hell, I've been in the heat of the moment myself in the past; I don't like the fact of what she did but at the same time I understand we didn't really have a "dating" or even an "exclusive" relationship so I can't hold anything against her. I saw how upset she was today, and she tried to tell me about her wrong-doing before you and Orton came into the locker room today. _If_ you hadn't come in, she probably would have told me about what she'd done and we probably would have called off our _fling_ so she could finally be with him after all these years... But, you had to act-a-fool and bust it out all over the place... and now Orton may never even look at her again, much less talk to her--- Bree, I'm sorry for the way things have happened but you can't blame anyone for only doing what's right by them. Ashley didn't mean to hurt you, hell, no one did and for that I'm sorry but--- I guess what I'm trying to say is _...I still love you Bree._ I still love you and I don't know how to deal with no being able to be with you; I don't know how to not _love you..._"

He finally slowed, and completely stopped, his voice settling as he stood almost nose to nose with me now; he stared down at me watching the rest of the tears slowly make their way down my face. My breath was caught up in my throat, I didn't know what to say... or what to do.. this was all happening so fast, I didn't know how to handle it either to be honest...

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring from the inside of his pocket as my eyes fell to stare at his chest just so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye anymore; that alone made me want to cry even more. "You should probably get that.." I whispered, trying to take his attention off me any way that I could. I could tell he started to shake his head lightly, before putting his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him again.

"No, it'll go to voicemail, this is more important..." I stared at him for a second; I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this close to him. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be next to him like this. He was about to say something else and the phone rang again almost one after another.

"You should really get that..." I whispered back to him as I watched him sigh, moving away from me as he drug into this shorts pocket to fish out the noisy little voice box. He flipped it open, putting it to his ear as I sat back down on the bed to stare at the floor.

**John's POV**

I didn't even look at the screen to see who was calling me I just flipping it open and pushed it to my ear; if there was ever a bad time to call me, now was that time.

"Hello?! I half yelled into the phone, I really didn't mean to I was just frustrated with everything that had already happened today. I instantly regretted it though when I heard a soft voice pipe up from the other end of the phone line; she sounded like she currently was, or had been crying. "...Torrie?" I questioned; it was hard to make out exactly who it was but I thought I heard her light Idaho accent somewhere in-between the sobs.

"John... something terrible has happened.. and we can't find Aubrey.. we need you to come down to the hospital John-- it's an emergency." She almost sounded like she was hysterically balling at this point and it was hard to hear her but I definitely heard the word hospital in all of that, but I still didn't know what was going on.

"Torrie, just calm down a minute, ok? What happened? What's going on? You're not making any sense.." I heard her trying to breath for a couple breaths before trying to explain things a little to me a little more.

"John, Victoria and I came back to the hotel and found Ashley passed out on the bed in her room... we called 911, she was barely breathing when we got there; you have to find Bree and get down here, County General, room 4722-- she's in intensive care John, they're telling us it's a 50/50 chance right now..." My jaw dropped; I almost didn't believe her-- I thought it must have just been some sick joke to get me back for what I'd done... but I knew Torrie wouldn't lie about one of her closest friends like that. This was serious, but I still didn't understand how all this could happen in a few hours.

"Don't worry about Bree, I'm with her but what happened? How did all this happen? I just saw her at the arena, she was fine..." My voice trailed as she continued; I saw Aubrey staring up at me from the edge of the bed, confusion now on her own face from hearing my end of this conversation.. I didn't even want to know how she was going to handle this...

"She ODed on the pain medication that Dr. Andrews prescribed her for her hyper-mobile shoulder... we found the bottle laying beside her-- it was empty.. we don't know exactly how many she took... John, she tried to kill herself.." Torrie broke down again then, telling me again to hurry and get down there as quick as possible. I nodded to myself, trying to calm her down and telling her we would be there as soon as possible before flipping the phone closed. Bree was standing in front of me again, her soft eyes searching mine for answers on what I'd just talked to Torrie about. I didn't know how to explain this to her-- especially after all that had already happened today.

"What?" She asked quietly, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "What's happened John? What did she say?" My heart pounded in my chest as I looked down at her, seeing worry already washing over her.

"...she said we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible.." I stammered, walking with her to the door. I found my hand finding hers, holding it tightly as I closed the door behind us. I could tell she was a little taken back by my actions but I knew as soon as I told her why we were headed towards County General she'd need someone; no matter who it was.

"Why John? What's going on?" She asked again as we started to head down the hallway of the hotel towards the elevator; pushing the button to go down to the lobby I looked down at her again, swallowing hard before I let her drag me onto the elevator once the doors open in front of us.

"...Ashley's been taken into intensive care.." her head jerked up to look at me as I leaned back against the wall as the elevator started to take us down fourteen floors to the lobby. I'd obviously be driving us to the hospital in my rental, which I didn't have a problem with.

"What?? John we just saw her, she was fine-- Torrie must be wrong... she's got to be wrong!" I saw more tears form in her eyes and for a moment I thought about not explaining the rest but I knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she had the whole story.

"I know.. but Torrie and Victoria found her in her hotel room when they got back earlier... apparently she ODed on those damn pain pills they gave her for her shoulder and they were the ones that called 911 so she's not mistaken... _she tried to kill herself Bree..." _I could tell the words were sinking in on her as more tears covered her face and welled up in her already bloodshot eyes. I immediately pulled her into a hug, feeling her bury her face into my arm-- I could hear her murmuring against my skin even though I doubt she wanted me to hear it...

_"...this is all my fault.. I shouldn't have said what I said.. this is all my fault.." _I held her tighter, rocking her slightly in my arms trying to calm her down as much as I could; I knew it would only get worse when we finally made it to the hospital... I just hope we made it in time-- for both our sake and our sanity...

* * *


	6. ICU

**AN: **Guess whose back, back again... Twisted back, tell all your friends!! Okay, so that was a pretty lame opener but oh well--- the 6th insallment of this is finally here... if only because I was tried of the death threats and hate mail, lol. I hope y'all enjoy this, I hope you guys will want more when you're done and I REALLY hope you reply and let me know what you think. Oh, and if you're a really emotional person you might consider this your tissue warning. ; **R&R!!  
**

* * *

Twisted Ch. 6 - ICU 

**Randy's POV**

I sat in the widow sill, looking out down at the parking lot below. It felt like my heart was in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I wanted to throw up-- if one more person came up to me and offered me another cup of coffee I swear... I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how to react to a situation like this; I've never had something like this happen to someone I love...

_Damnit.. I love her-- I love her and she might not walk out of this hospital.. I could never see her alive again-- Fuck it, I can't handle this.._

I pushed my head against the cold glass, closing my eyes trying to clear my head. I still can't comprehend why she would want to kill herself... God, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have said all those horrible things to her, I shouldn't have blew up at her like I did...

We still haven't heard anything about her condition. Torrie and Vic have been here the longest and they still don't know anything other than what they've already told us. I haven't seen anyone that remotely looks like a doctor in almost an hour... What could be taking so long? I want to see her-- I want to talk to her. I want to apologize...

I sighed heavily pulling myself up from my perch and digging the pack of ciggerettes from the pocket of my jacket. Without a word to anyone around me I took off in search for the door to the smoke deck. I needed a drag-- I couldn't handle all this emotion, I'm not emotionally strong enough to deal with the thought of losing my best friend tonight in this fucking hell hole... I had to get out of here.

I didn't say anything to anyone as I just walked out. The colder air hit my face all at once causing a chill to run down my spine. It stung, I could feel it-- even though the rest of my body felt completely numb as I looked down at the pack of cigerrettes I had taken from my pocket along with a lighter. I shook the box, putting the stick to my lips I lit it. I inhaled heavily, the smoke engulfed my lungs and I instantly felt horrible. Ashley hated that I smoked; I know she said it was my choice but I knew what she really meant was she wanted me to quit. I took it down, rolling it over in my fingers for a minute just staring at it. She could be on her damn death bed and I'm out here trying to make that better by only killing myself. I'd quit if it was the last thing I did... if only for her.

I dropped the cigerette to the ground, pushing my foot on top of it to put it out. I reached out and tossed the rest of the box in the nearby trashcan along with the lighter. It wasn't fair to her, and I needed to stop and I knew it. I leaned over on the rail in front of me, wrapping my hands around it until my knuckles were sheet-white.

I heard the door open from behind me as I quickly stood back to my feet, wiping my face with the hem of my t-shirt. I cleared my throat a few times as I stared out in front of me at the skyscrapers that surrounded the hospital.

"Randy.." I heard her call my name from behind and I slowly turned seeing Aubrey standing behind me. She was wrapped up in a sweatshirt and her eyes were bloodshot, probably just as bad as mine were now. I swallowed hard as I just stared at her hoping she didn't hear my hysteric pleas to God moments earlier. I didn't know what to say to her though; just seeing her acting all chummy in the waiting room with John at a time like this just made me sick.

"Randy, a nurse came by a few minutes ago and told us that her doctor would be out soon to talk to the next of kin.." I knew she saw that I was about to protest about her being an only child and no one had even thought to contact her mother yet but she started again before I could even get a word out edge wise. "We know no one here is in relation to her, and at first we thought we'd just tell them I was her sister--" I'm pretty sure my facial expression changed as soon as she said that because she stepped closer to me, lightly touching her hand to my forearm. "But, we decided it should be you... you should be the one they come to. We told the nurse you were her boyfriend and she wrote you down on file as next of kin so the doctor will be looking for you."

I slowly nodded, casting my eyes down to the cement around my feet. I was at least thankful to Bree for that much; I'm glad they all thought enough of me to consider how I would feel if someone else had taken the spot. I heard her sigh a little as she removed her hand from my jacket. "Randy... I know you're hurting right now-- I know you probably don't think to highly of John or even of me right now but I know how Ashley feels about you. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship she has or had with John, she loves you; she's been in love with you since the day she met you. I just hope that eventually... when the time is right, we can all forgive each other and try to be normal again.." I slowly looked back up at her, my eyes casting down on her as I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek. I normally wouldn't want anyone else to see me cry but I didn't care if she did; I don't really know why, I just know I didn't wipe that tear away. I just let it slide down my cheek and fall onto my shirt as it dried.

"Bree-- I'm really not up to talking about this right now." I paused, I didn't expect my voice to be this shakey. "All I know is the last 24-hours have been pretty fucked up, even for us.. and if she dies tonight I'll never be able to forgive myself-- you, or John for the episode that caused all of this in the first place. At this point, I don't know if things will ever be the same again... but, we _might_ talk about it later." I took it upon myself to walk around her then, leaving her there to think about what I said. I know that may not have been the right way to handle that conversation but that's how I handled it. It was almost like an automated response. But the only thing on my mind at the moment was getting back in that hospital and talking to her doctor and finally finding out what the hell was going on; I wanted.. I _needed _to see her. I _had_ to be with her now.

* * *

I walked but up into the waiting room to see all eyes staring back at me. Every Diva on our roster was there it seemed, plus John, both Hardy brothers were now there, Adam, Hunter came with Dave and a couple of the other guys. Luckily I didn't have to talk to any of them as the doctor was walking straight for me from the other direction. 

"Mr. Orton?" He questioned. I nodded silently as I closed the gap between us. He put his clipboard down to his side and removed his glassed as he looked back at me. "We have stablizated her condition and moved her into her room. She's still unconious but she may have vistors two at a time at most to go back and see her. But, I'd like to talk to you first- in private, and then you may be the first to go in if you wish."

I turn around to stare at the people surrounding me, not saying a word. I'm almost positive they knew what I was saying without actually trying to say it. A moment later I found myself following Ashley's doctor through a set of wooden double doors which lead to a long hallway of what looked to be paient rooms, ending with a nurses station. We walked about half way down before he stopped just outside of a door, in the middle of the hall, on the left side. I felt the knot in my stomach rise up again as I saw the room number on the wall. _4722 - ICU _

"Mr. Orton, I was told you are her boyfriend, yes?" He questioned. I almost didn't hear him. My hearing was muffled, like I was just standing there in a daze. This whole situation was still so surreal- I couldn't focus.

"Yes," I lied, but in my opinion being her best friend and being in love with her I wasn't telling a whole lie. He nodded slowly and continued.

"The paient was brought in with an overdose of a rare medication in her system," he paused, like he was almost eyeing me with suspcion like I was that gave it to her. But then again, I might as well have; it was my fault.

"She has hypermobility in her shoulder, she was taking meds for that." I choked, my throat was dry. I just wanted to see her; I already knew why she was here, I didn't need to stand here and have this conversation. I didn't want to waste anymore time with her than I already had.

"Yes, we had her charts faxed over from different hospitals. When she arrived with EMS we were able to pump her stomach to relieve her system of most of the drug. At this time we can't tell exactly how long she was unconious before the 911 was made. We're keeping her here in ICU at least for another two to three days." He stopped for a moment and I took the chance to interject, cutting him off right there.

"When will she be able to leave?" I questioned; my stomach tensed up again watching him sigh; the look on his face was anything but reassuring.

"_If_ and when she wakes up.." he answered.

"There is no _if.._" I whispered harshly, feeling angry consume me. I know he was only trying to do his job but it was my uncertainty that was snapping back at him.

"Mr. Orton, she's still unconious from her overdose. We have been montiering her brain activity and at the moment there seems to be no long term damage; however, coming out of her coma-like state will leave her with sever headaches until the drug has completely left her system and that alone could take up to a month to a month and a half."

"Is she going to.. die?" I asked, facing my greatest fear.

"Son, she's in God's hands now. We're doing all we can for her at the moment so the best thing for you to do is talk to her, it's proven to help paients come back around since 90 of the time they can hear everything that's said; and pray, pray to God and ask him to watch over her. She could wake up as soon as she hears your voice or two weeks from now-- there's no real answer to that question..." His voice trailed a little as I felt a sigh come over me again. I rubbed my hand across my forehead and against my eyes.

"You may go in and see her now if you like, it's time for me to make my rounds around the hospital again. I'll be back later tonight to check on her." I just nodded to him again, barely whispering my thanks for his help.

* * *

**John's POV**

I sighed heavily, feeling her shake against me as her cold fingers laced together over mine. "You know she's going to be okay, right?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Ash is going to pull through this and everyone's here for her to make sure she does... this _isn't_ you're fault Bree." 

"Then why do I feel like it is?? Why do I feel like if she doesn't walk out of this hospital I'll be the one wishing I was dead instead?! This _is_ all my fault, John!" She broke down then, and I slowly pulled her into my chest. She didn't have the strengh to pull away so she just as easily gave into me. Burying her face in my sweatshirt she continued to bawl uncontrolably; I simply wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried. That's all I could do; I could tell she was going to beat herself up over this no matter what I said. I knew there was no fault on anyone of us,

I moved her hair away from her face and around to the other shoulder. I could see how bloodshot her eyes were already; she had held it all in up until now. I gently rubbed my thumb under her eye that was visible, wiping away her tear stains. I felt her breathing ease a little as she shiffled some to clear her nose. I sighed a little, rubbing my hand on her back a little to take to calm her as much as I could.

"My heart seriously goes out to everyone in this situation; I mean, we're all in this together-- no one can take the blame for anything. We're all in the wrong in some choice that we've made... I'm in this thing with Ashley and I care about her, I really do. Up until the earth moved out from under us and all hell broke loose I was comtemplating my relationship with her. I was even kind of close to asking her to make things serious between us..." My voice trailed as she looked up at me then, locking her eyes on me. She had lead me to believe over the months that she just didn't care anymore but I could tell by the look she was giving me now that, that wasn't the case at all. She was ultimately jealous of Ashley, and I realized that now.

"But I knew in the back of my mind her whole heart would always belong to Randy. Everyone knows how she feels about him, how she's felt about him since day one. I knew I would never be able to compete with that no matter how attached we became sleeping around with each other... We were lonely; she needed someone just as much as I needed someone. Randy was caught up with Samantha and I know how Ash felt about her; she thought she was going to lose her best friend and the man she was in love with all at the same time... and Bree, damnit-- I haven't felt a womans touch since you walked out on me. I was starting to go insane, I didn't know where to turn anymore. I didn't want to run back to the strippers and the ringrats. You broke me of that a long time ago and I knew if I went back there would be no controlling me. I guess it was just the opportunity and the fact I was drunk off my ass the first night we were together. It was just something we both needed at the time because we felt so alone... I'm upset with her because she went to Randy after getting out of bed with me but at the same time-- I can't be angry at her. We aren't in a relationship, she doesn't have any ties to me in that way... I just wanted to feel."

She sighed at me, wipping her face with the arm of her sleeve. "John, you don't have to explain why you did what you did, and Ashley won't have to either. It's none of my business, you didn't do anything wrong by me because like you said-- we're not in a relationship anymore either John... and we never will be again.. I'm sorry." My heart sank as she stared at me a moment longer but before I could say anything more to her she turned to leave, walking back into the hospital. I just stood there a minute, looking out over the city; her small voice repeated her last words over and over in my head. I put my head in my hands, willing myself to not to cry... and not to realize how utterly alone I was now-- _how could things get any worse?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Randy's POV**

I sat down in the chair sitting beside her hospital bed, pulling it up a little so my knees touched the metal frame holding it up and my eyes were a little higher than her limp body. The sterile, white sheets were just barely covering her hip bones. The gown they had put her in was just as white; all of it was starting to make me even sicker than I already felt.

Her hair fell around her face, her short side-bangs in the front laid gently over her right eye like it always did... except this time, it wasn't a trait about her that made me smile; right now I felt helpless and I hated it. I hated seeing her like this, knowing that it was my fault-- I shouldn't have yelled at her like I did... I shouldn't have said the things I said..

I lifted my head to look at her, tears sliding down my face one after another. I carefully touched my fingertips to her forehead, sliding them down to the side to sweep a strand of hair out of her face. She looked so pale, her lips were dry and her eyes obviously closed. I sat there and started to wonder if I was ever going to see them again. I think that just made me cry that much harder; I honestly couldn't imagine not being able to walk out of this hospital without her, not being able to give the relationship she wanted so bad for us a fair shot.

My eyes drifted to her stomach watching it slowly rise and fall in front of me. I could tell by just watching her that she was incrediably weak and it broke me to know that I had help put her here in the first place. I let more of my tears slip down my face as I carefully brought her hand to my face, placing my lips on the top on her hand. All the sounds coming from the machines were already starting to give me a headache but I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hooked up to them instead of just listening to them. I'm a profession wrestler who wrestles more than 300 times a year and I've never once in my life been in the ICU wing... but here she laid; _why her?_

I just didn't get it, why was it the one person that would never hurt anyone or anything? She is one of the most honest, caring and most amazing people I have ever met, and I know she didn't deserve this-- or anything close to it. She was the last person on this earth that deserved to be laid up in the hospital for something that could have been prevented... for something _I_ could have stopped. I replayed the doctors words in my head--- it was up to God now; it was up to the strength and the praying of everyone that loved her to will her to come back to us... God had to know it just wasn't her time yet, he coudn't take her away from me yet...

"Ashley-- baby, it's.. it's Randy. Um.. I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave this hospital until you're able to leave with me, okay? Uh... I know I said a lot of things to you earlier that I didn't really mean and I'm sorry--- I'm so sorry I said those things and I know I shouldn't have because then-- then maybe if I hadn't you wouldn't be here right now but you--you have to know I didn't mean any of that... I was just upset that you didn't tell me; but, I'm putting all that behind us now, okay baby? None of that matters now as long as you come back to me... you have to come back to me-- I don't know how I'd make it without you... Ash, you need to open your eyes, okay? You have to wake-up for me so I can tell you face to face how much I honestly love you... I've never felt this way about anyone before--- I love you so much, I can't lose you now; you're my reason for getting up in the morning, you always have been and I'm sorry I didn't tell you a long time ago how I really felt about you... I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry.."

I broke down then, closing my eyes and laying my forehead against her bed as my hand laid cupped in her hand still above my head next to her thigh. I couldn't handle this; nothing has ever tore my emotions this way before... she makes me feel emotions that I've ever felt before, that I didn't even know where possible--- and I know I was stupid for not telling her when I first realized how much I cared about her but back then I had Samantha to worry about but that turned out to just be one more lie to add to the list; I never really loved her, and I know that now. Real love is what I feel for Ashley and it's so much more than anything I ever felt for Sam. I just can't believe now that I'm finally single after all this time now something like this has to happen; if fate would allow it I would be with her every day for the rest of my life...

My mind started to drift back to early this morning as my body became numb from the beeping and the feel of her some-what cold, tiny hand in my own. I started to replay everything that happened between us, every intimate moment that we share, everytime her lips touched my skin... I never imagined how first time being the way it was-- it was simple and flirty when I secretly wanted something more but after all this time I didn't really know where she stood with it all so I didn't press it... I didn't press the fact that it wasn't just sex to me, I was making love to her. The electricity she caused to run through my viens was enough to make any man weak in the knees. Waking up beside her later on had been just as humbling. Her face was so soft and delicate when she slept, like nothing else in the world matters--- it was nothing like the way she looked now, lying in this hospital bed, limp and unaware of the world around her. Waking up with her bare body pressed up against mine, her head on my chest, a leg thrown over my own and the sheet lightly draped over her was a vision I knew I wanted to wake up to every single day--- I couldn't imagine having the same feelings for someone else like I've got for her--- _all I want is another chance... a chance to make things right; if You will let me._

"God... please.. please don't do this to me. I have to have her in my life. I love her--- don't take her before I can tell her... before I can marry her... I can't live without her."

All I could do was sit there and hold her hand in mine, wishing I could feel her hold it back--- and cry; I was helpless, I knew it and there wasn't a damn thing I could physically do to save her... all I had the power to do was wait.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I ran a hand through my hair, swallowing hard, looking around me. Randy was still in with Ashley, John hadn't come back in from the smoke deck yet--- Matt and Jeff were down in the cafeteria looking for 12 hot cups of coffee; I needed to get out of here--- if only until it was my turn to go in and face the music; to see her.

His body caught my eye as it leaned against the nurses station, his foot proped up against the wall, holding him in place as his arms were crossed over him chest. I could barely see his tattoos against the rim of his skin-tight Afflection t-shirt; he looked absolutely amazing even though his head was hung down, his eyes closed obviously trying to hide emotion like all the other males around here.

I slowly got up from my seat, knowing there were eyes following me as I walked away but I ignored them. I could care less about whatever their opinions were of me. I know what's most important to me and that's all that matters right now.

As I walked up to him I tucked my abnormally straight hair behind my ears, taking a deep breath. When I stood in front of him he had yet to open his eyes or even notice I was there. I gently brushed my hand against his forearm causing him to stir, setting both feet on the ground now. His green eyes locked on mine and I instantly saw the worry.

"What? What happened? Is Ashley okay?" He must have dosed off a little and I obviously had caught him off gaurd. I shook my head, the palm of my hand resting on his bare bicep.

"No, no Adam-- there's been no change, it's not Ashley... I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk with me; I need some air..." He nodded, pushing himself off the wall to stand beside me.

"Sure, I could use some myself---" He answered, following me down the hallway and out through the double doors. As soon as we were out of sight I felt his warm hand hanging down beside me as he laced his fingers through mine. I felt a tiny smile start to form in the corners of my mouth as we walked in silence for a few minutes, aimlessly around the hospital. We ended up on the elevator, going up to the top of the hospital to the roof--- we figured that would give us the most privcy.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed and our backs were pressed against the wall we glanced over at each other, staying silent before trying to talk at the same time.

"Look Bree--"  
"Look Adam--" I smiled lightly as he chuckled dryly. "No, Adam you go-- this morning I didn't give you a chance and I'm sorry about that so please, you go." The doors openeded in front of us as we reached the top floor. Walking out he took my hand in his again, walking towards the door marked "ROOFTOP."

"Bree, that's all I really wanted... I wanted a chance to explain what happened last night." I must have looked like I was getting ready to say something to stop him so he caught me even before I could open my mouth. "No Bree, please-- just let me have five minutes to say what I want to say to you and you can have your say; yell at me, hit me, hold me, kiss me, walk away-- I don't care but just let me have a chance."

I sighed again, following behind him as he opended the door for me, his hand still attached to mine. At the edge of the building I watched him lean against the cement wall, looking down at me. I started to nod at him, silently urging him to continue as I gave him the chance he obviously wanted quite bad; in the end it was the least I could do after all that had happened today. He took my other hand in his then, staring down at me with his soft green eyes he licked his lips a little before starting to speak.

"Aubrey--- about last night.."

* * *

**John's POV**

I stood up, hoping he would at least be civil towards me under the circumstances. I faced him, watching his dark blue eyes turn even darker staring back at me. I swallowed hard, you could cut the tension with a knife. He obviously wasn't in the mood to start a conversation with me, much less have one but I wanted to see her, I wanted to know how she was doing.

"Randy--- I know we're at odds right now man but I'm gunna be straight with you; I care about her, and I think you know that. You know I would never hurt her or just get invovled to hurt you; you're like a brother to me dude, for real--- I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to cause any more grief around here... all I want is to know how she is, and to see her." I trailed off, watching him for any sign of expression; there wasn't much of one but I know he knew I meant business, I didn't play games, especially with things like this.

"Cena, we're going to talk about this-- just not right now." He paused and I could tell he was trying to gather his thoughts. I could see he had obviously been crying over her, his eyes alone told me that was absolute fact; they were already bloodshot, tried and filled to the brim with emotions he could barely contain but I kept quiet as he pressed forward.

"For her sake, and for her sake only I'm going to pretend that none of this ever happened--- and probably against my better judgement and what I keep trying to tell myself... I will let you see her. If only because I know she would be pissed at me if she found out I withheld you from the room like I feel like doing..." I actually nodded, my eyes never once leaving his.

"I know that Randy, I know--- I understand where you're coming from and I don't blame you for the way you feel towards me... but how is she?" I asked, hoping for the best. He took another heavy breath as I started to notice his body was slightly starting to shake.

"The doctors have done everything they can for her... they were able to pump her stomach but they don't know how much of it was already running through her veins, or how long she was out before EMTs brought her in. Basically until further notice it's up to God now... her life rests in Gods hands now and there's not a damn thing any one of us can do about it--- they're telling me the only thing left to do now is pray and hope for the best; do you know how hard that is? Do you know how hard it was for me to let go of her hand and walk out of that room? She could die in there John, do you get that? She could fucking die in that hospital room and never know how much I really love her!" He instantly broke down, tears streaming down his face as he obviously just didn't care who saw them anymore; just listening to him was causing my eyes to sting already. He needed that, he needed that moment of release, to get that all out and off his chest... I know he's taking this harder than anyone else.

I only stood there for a minute before I sucked up my pride, and all the things we had said to each other recently and put them all temporarily behind me as I engulfed him into a hug; right there in the middle of the waiting room I hugged him as hard as I could make my muscles flex around him. At first I could feel him trying to pull away but I wouldn't let him go, I knew he needed it as much as he didn't want to admit it. He was a man's man most of the time, he had been raised to think girls were the only ones that were supposed to cry but this situation was different.

"Randy," I started slowly, still holding him motionless in my arms as I started to feel him violently shake against me, his tears soaking through my t-shirt. "I know how much she means to you man, I know--- and I've always been there for you no matter what and this time is no different. You don't have to act like some tough-ass jerk when it comes to something like this, it's okay to let it all out... We both know how strong she is, she's not going anywhere Orton--- and don't tell yourself any different. She's going to pull out of this, she's going to be okay..." I whispered, trailing off as I finally let him pull away from me slowly. He looked back in my eyes as his were watery, red and puffy this time.

"She's in the sixth room on your left, 4722--- she's only allowed one visitor at a time so you can go back now..." He whispered, in a half montoned voice before taking the seat I had just previously stood up from. I sighed, feeling a little relieved and I hope I have really made some progress with him just now.

I turned on my heel heading back towards her room with the directions he had just gived me. It wasn't look long of a hallway and just as easy to find but once I stood in front of her door I instantly felt the sickening feeling take over my stomach again. I could hear the hospital noises coming from inside and seeing as though this was ICU I didn't expect her to make the situation look any better for any of us.

I pressed my palms up against the door, standing still for a minute, thinking about how I would feel when I saw her--- what I would say to her, and if she could even hear me at all. I at least wanted to apologize to her for everything that had happened in the last 24-hours. I took another huge breath into my lungs only to have it be sucked away from me again when I pushed the door open and walked into her room.

**END.**

* * *

Okay, so--- what did you think?? Should I continue or just kill everyone off and end the story now?? Lemme know what you think, and I better hear from you!! Apparently a lot of you wanted this so I need to hear feelings and suggestions!! 

Oh, and hopefully I'll be posting new one-songs and a couple song fics shortly!

xxAsh


	7. John Lets It Slip

**AN: Elllllooo there all you stars and studs out there in Internet land! D I hope you're happy with this newest chapter of what's apparently the most popular chapter fic I have-- woo, go me. lol. I'd like to thank every single one of you who took time to actually review the last chapter-- THANKS MUCHO! It really does mean a lot. This chapter was kind of hard for me to get through-- had a small case of writers block for it but I think I managed. If you like it, lemme know- if you don't, lemme know about that too... ideas, suggestions and other comments are always welcome too. D Hopefully things will start getting a little more interesting in the next chapter but without further ado-- he's number seven.**

xx  
Smash

* * *

Title: Twisted  
Chapter: 7 - John Lets It Slip  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Slight language- nothing too serious.  
Disclaimer: I own Ashley, Aubrey and Haley-- well, I don't actually own them two either but their my besties so they're there too. Hush.

* * *

**John's POV **

I held onto her small, weak hand as I gently rubbing the pad of my thumb over the top in tiny, circular motions. I'm not good at stuff like this, everyone knows that- it's just how I am. I've never been able to handle high-strung situations... especially ones involving the people I cared about the most. I had to be here for her, now more than ever. 

"Ash, hey... Um, yeah- I'm really not good at this..." I paused a minute to swallow; I wanted to get the sickening feeling out of my stomach but I just don't see that happening anytime soon... She just looks so pale and lifeless- not at all like the person I was with last night..

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand, squeezing my eyes closed as hard as I could. _This was so hard.._ I could feel them start to sting but I just didn't want to cry- it's not how I was raised.

"I've heard that if I talk, it could help bring you back-- you _have_ to come back Ashley. You just have to, okay? You're the only one around here with a sane mind. I don't know what we would do without you... You're like the glue that holds us all together; you're _my_ best friend and if you're not here I don't know who I'm going to get all my good advice from..."

I stopped again, hanging my head to stare at the ground this time. _God, this was really hard_- harder than I thought it was going to be, although by no means did I think it was going to be any sort of easy. But it was seriously just hard to even look at her right now. She was always so strong willed, mentally and physically; now, as she laid up in a hospital bed, a shell of the person I know her to be- it was just _really_ hard.

"I think Aubrey and Adam are seeing each other now--" I don't know where the hell that just came from, I blurted it out before I could even think about what I was saying; but it didn't stop me- it felt good to get it off my chest. "I know I shouldn't even care what she does, but I do just because of our past together.. because of the way I used to feel about her. I even thought I might want her back- even when it's not my choice to make... I know it's not going to happen though because I told her I still loved her earlier and she basically told me it's never going to happen for us again... which I kind-of expected."

I paused again for a minute to lightly brush the back of my index finger against her cheek a couple times. It was warm but I could just feel the difference- it just wasn't her. I had known for the past three months what kind of person she really was, something I never really took the time to do before; she was passionate, emotional, a lover, a fighter, a dreamer, a believer... I just couldn't feel that in her now and it broke my heart-- and I'm pretty sure that's how the first few actual tears ended up sliding down my face without my consent.

"Ashley, I'm_ so _confused, I don't know what to do anymore- I don't know how to feel or who to feel for... I mean, I just told Bree I was still in love with her but the more I sit here with you, the more I'm starting to think I just said that because I was hurting over what happened between us... But, baby- you have to understand, I know what you did was wrong and I'm sure you do too and I know you're sorry; Ash, I don't hold anything against you, I forgive you if you were thinking about apologizing... even though we weren't really in a actual relationship, you were free to do what you want, when you want-- _I just.. _I just want you to come back to me, ok? I just want you to be okay..."

I broke down then, letting it all out in the open. Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't control them even if I tried- it was just too much for me to handle. I can't even explain how torn up I feel inside-- especially knowing that she could end up dieing here, right in front of our eyes. I could possibly never be able to hear her voice or see her big, brown gorgeous eyes looking back at me _ever_ again... I'm just not strong enough to deal with that and I doubt I ever will be. I can't lose this girl, not now. I swear to God I will sit here by her side and fucking bawl like a baby until I just can't do it anymore; I would do absolutely anything within my power just to make everything okay again... That's it, _I can't_-- I can't and will not lie to myself anymore...

"Ash-- Ashley, I.. I think I have feelings for you; you know I care about you, I care about you a lot. I know this isn't exactly the best time to be saying all of this, but I can't keep it in anymore, I have to get it off my chest... I've felt it for a while now-- these past three months with you have taught me a lot about myself; who I want to be as a person, what kind of life I want to have, what I want for my future... You're the one that has shown me what life can really be like with an amazing woman who values me for more than a name or a bank account by my side..."

I stopped long enough to gently press my lips against the top of her hand, holding them there as long as the breath I was holding would let me. I could still feel the tears as they easily slid down against my cheeks but I didn't care to wipe them away-- it just didn't seem that important anymore. It wasn't like it made me any less of a man if I cried over her-- I'm sure she'd say something like to make me feel better about breaking down... something I've never really done before. Besides, if anything, it just proves to myself even more-so what I feel for her goes even deeper than I had once thought...

"There's so much I want to say to you, but I can't find the words to say it.. I just-- I can't imagine my life without you in it, period. No matter in what way, you just have to be there... I know you have had feelings for Orton since the first time you met him, and I'm pretty sure that's what I kept telling myself the longer we did our thing... I thought if I knew you would always have those feelings for Orton then what was happening between us would never be anything more than just two good friends helping each other cure the lonely nights and the cold side of our bed..."

I sighed as I lightly rested my head against her waist; it was covered by the thin, white hospital sheet, again, nothing like the warm bed I shared with her last night. I took a deep breath as I laid there with my eyes closed for a few minutes. The world could have been spinning in slow-motion and I never would have known about it. As of right now it was only me, her and no one else... the way it always seemed to feel when I was with her-- no matter where, or what we were doing. I've never been the guy to lay all my feelings, thoughts or secrets out on the line like I seemed to do when I was around her either. When we are together I feel like a different person altogether... as cliche as I know it probably sounds, she really does bring out the best in me- and I like it that way; I really want to keep it that way, too.

"Come back to us Ash, _please_. You're not finished with all of us or the WWE yet so you _have_ to come back and be with us... _and me..._ I.. I-- Ashley, I'm, _I'm in love with you._"

* * *

**Torrie's POV**

I sighed, sitting back down on the couch in the waiting room as I absent mindedly fidgeted with the stir in my coffee. I held it close to my face, my elbows propped up on my knees; I couldn't really feel it though- I couldn't feel anything. This whole atmosphere still seemed too surreal-- I was still in too much shock.

The smell reminded me of all the times I had roomed with Ashley and the girls. She was always the first one awake, before everyone else. She would be the one to make the coffee, even though she didn't drink it herself. She said it was because she knew it would get our lazy asses out of the bed.

A small smile pressed against the corners of my mouth as I sat there; it still felt like I was on the outside looking in. I would give anything to go back to those much happier times than be sitting in this hospital, in fucking ICU about to lose one of my best friends. It just didn't seem real, and it damn sure didn't seem logical.

I quickly brought a hand to my face to wipe away the tears before they had a chance to fall. I didn't want anyone to see me cry again; Victoria, Mickie and I were the only girls still here. Our cell phones were packed with the numbers of everyone in the WWE who wanted an immediate update the moment anything changed in Ashley condition. Which was honestly for the best the more I sat here and tried not to be mad at them for leaving without even going back to see her. Maria and Candice couldn't stop the damn water works long enough-- these boys couldn't handle anymore of that, I could tell.

To look around the room and see all these huge, larger-than-life wrestlers sitting in a deep depression-- some obviously had been crying; they weren't at all like the guys I thought I knew them to be. I really couldn't bring myself to imagine what would happen if something did happen to Ashley-- I really don't think the WWE as a whole could take a loss like that... I never thought she would be the one to try to kill herself; there was obviously something I and the rest of the girls have missed-- something she's hiding from us, and from the looks of it-- Orton, Cena and Bree were the only ones who were in the know...

I glanced over in Randy's general direction- he still sat in the same chair John had left him in when he had gone back to see her. He hadn't moved, or spoke a word to anyone. He just sat and cried, whimpering like a small child... _God, I felt for him.._

I jumped a little as someone busted through the double-doors down at the end of the hallway; the back of the doors slammed against the walls of the building- the sound echoed through the silence around us. I jerked my head in the direction of the sound as I watched a very distraught and tearful Haley walking briskly towards me; I had called her over an hour ago, I couldn't believe it took her this long to get here. Haley, Aubrey and Ashley were like The Three Amigos, hardly ever separated-- joined at the hip... just another thing to add to the list of stuff that didn't make one damn bit of sense.

I stood up, my mind instantly wondering as to why Chris hadn't come with her-- or at least, it didn't seem that he had. I didn't see him within six feet of her so he couldn't have been there... which, on second thought, was probably for the best. Masters was a guy that caused way too much shit to go down and this definitely wasn't the time nor place for him to act a fool again. Everyone knows there is trouble between he and Haley- he hits her, I know he does.. but no one has the guts to stand up to him, or at least, they haven't _yet..._

"Where is she?" She choked, trying to hide the pain she was really feeling; she was obviously failing miserably. I took her into my arms for a friendly hug- I would have sworn I felt her wince, like she was injured or something but she hadn't had a match on Raw yet so I knew that wasn't the case. I'd take it a step to bet Masters had something to do with that too.

"She'll be in ICU until she wakes up-- she's in a comatose state and has been since we found her... her room is just down the next hallway but we're only allowed to go back one at a time. John's in with her now..." She pulled back from me a little, looking up dead into my eyes- my heels making me slightly taller than her.

"What has her doc-tor.. said?" She whimpered as I pulled her down gently to sit with me back on the couch. She watched me carefully as I sighed heavily, my head was starting to pound- to say this was a stressful situation would have been the understatement of the year.

"She's stable, but still no change in her condition since we've been here that I know of. They told Randy they pumped her stomach, but there's no telling how much of the medication actually made it into her system... They've done all they can, and now they're telling us it's in God's hands now- all we can do is wait with a 50/50 chance."

I watched a blank expression fade into her eyes and it almost made me tear up again; I had surprised myself already by being so strong for the people around me. I usually wasn't this composed.

"Are you saying one of my best friends on the fucking planet could die?" She asked, nervously tapping her foot against the floor. I took her hand into my, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Haley, you know that's never going to happen- she's strong, she's going to pull through. You know she'll come out of this as good as new..." She started to ring her hands together, more tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"How did this happen Tor? Ashley would be the last one I would have ever thought to try to commit suicide-- I don't understand..." Before I even had a chance for any words to come out of my mouth for an answer a much deeper voice came up from behind me.

"_It's my fault_... it's _all_ my fault-- I'm _so_ sorry, I never meant--_ it's fucking all my fault_..."

I heard a small gasp come from Haley as she saw him standing there. I was a little shocked myself-- his bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks... by his presence in general. I could feel my own eyes start to sting just from looking at him.

"_Orton?_"

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Aubrey--- last night... Last night was amazing. Well, at least it was for me. I had wondered for a long time exactly what it would be like to share a night with you- to make love to you, and it was so much more than I ever thought it would be. You know you're one of my best friends- not only within the company but in my life. I don't know how I didn't see it before last night-- I guess it was because of John.. John and Amy. But, now that you're obviously through with him and Amy's obviously done with me it brought my guard down around you. I let you in last night, Bree. I let you see me for who I really am-- heart, body, soul and mind... but I guess what you do with that it up to you. I would really like to see what we could have Aubrey, as in, long term-- you and me.. but more so than that, I just hope you felt it too.."

My heart fluttered- a mix of fear and emotion flowed through my system just watching and listening to him now. It could have been his short, dirty blond hair with his new black highlights-- his cute Canadian accent than hung from every word out of his mouth, the seduction he carried in his signature grin, the way he always wore those tight, little faded blue jeans with an edgy (for lack of a better term) Affliction t-shirt or just simply the way he said my name... or some combination thereof including the millions of other things swarming in head at the moment.

He was right- I had already blown John off, he just wasn't an issue anymore. Now, that sounded horrible because I really did think he was the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.. I honestly did but I can also honestly saw now that I really just don't love him anymore... I couldn't explain it to him then and I still can't even explain it to myself. It's just something that happened-- and no matter what John thinks about the relationship we had, or me on a personal level I did what I felt like I had to do, and I never, ever meant to hurt him.

Now _this.._ with Adam; God, Adam is amazing, there's no denying that. I can't stop staring into his emerald green eyes. I can't stop the smile that's been pulling at my lips the whole time his mouth was moving. I almost felt like I was going to black-out during his little confession, I felt so light on my feet... I haven't felt this way about a guy since John and I first starting dating way back-- and honestly I had forgotten what it really felt like until just a few minutes ago. Adam brought all of that back to me, ten fold.

I know I should be back down there, in the waiting room-- _waiting,_ with everyone else. Ashley is still my best friend in the fucking universe but I know she would understand- from both my points of view. I _hate_ hospitals, I absolutely _despise_ them and she's known that for a long-ass time, since we were kids. I needed the fresh air I was getting now, here.. _with Adam._ Besides, I knew Randy and John would be the first ones in to see her anyway so I figured I had some time.

Not only that but I'm an overly-emotional person sometimes, just like her. We take our emotion to the extreme when things get bad and there's nothing we can do to change that-- it's just how we are. It's ultimately the reason why we're all here in the first place; Ashley and I are so fucking emotional that she went as far as to try and take her own life to leave the hurt, sadness, depressed and guilt behind... which I knew was my fault-- I pushed her too far, too much and I know I shouldn't have. I was just angry, and I felt like I needed revenge on her for lying about screwing around with John... but I can understand where she's coming from as well so I'm going to at least _try_ to push all of that out of my mind for the time being and just focus on Adam...

He took my hands into his own, lacing our fingers together as he continued to stare down at me; it was like he was looking at the most gorgeous human being on the planet that happened to be me and the smile instantly broke out on my face. I couldn't hide it anymore. He made me feel giddy and giggly, like I was the center of his universe or something crazy like that... or maybe it was just the sparkle in his eyes that just made me think so.

He pulled my body into his hard chest as he released my hands to wrap his arms around my upper body. I pressed my cheek against his peck as I faintly listened to his heart beat- a million miles a minute. I continued to smile as I whispered into him, my voice muffled from his t-shirt.

"Adam.. I'm sorry about this morning-- I--I don't know what the hell was wrong with me; I know I freaked you out, I think I freaked myself out... It was just-- I'm scared. _I'm really fucking scared..._ I'm scared of what happened between us last night because of the way I feel about you now because of it. I'm scared of what you just told me because of every single one of my past relationships have failed miserably and I don't think I can mentally, physically or emotionally take much more... I'm scared I could lose my best friend to this hospital and I'll never get to tell her how much I love her, or how sorry I am about everything that has happened... I hope you understand Adam.. but I've got to be honest with you too.."

I pulled back from him a little, enough to where I could look up at him again without having to lose the warmth of his body against mine. He passed me a small, little-boy smile as one of my own pressed against my lips. Adam and I have this energy, or something-- something between us tells what the other is thinking, or feelings, or getting ready to say before we even said it.. I could tell by the look he was giving me he knew I felt the same way about him that he did about me... I wanted this-- I wanted this so bad it was physically starting to hurt. It's been too long since I've felt what it's like to be cared for by a male; I wanted to remember what that was like-- and damnit it, I want to remember with Adam...

* * *

I walked back into the waiting room hand in hand with Adam-- if his skin was touching mine it was like a constant spark between us and that's something I never wanted to see fade away. A small sigh of relief passed my lips when no one gave all that much notice to the fact we were a little closer to each other than when we had left, so at least that was a plus.

I noticed half the people that were here before were now nowhere to be found. Hunter was still here, pacing around the room enough to wear a hole in the floor. I guess Dave left for his flight to the SmackDown tapings tonight, I didn't see him anywhere now. Matt and Jeff were still here of course, but seeing Jeff looking as depressed as he did didn't do anything for the knot that had formed in my stomach to say the least. Matt was the only SmackDown talent left in the room-- and most of the girls had gone too. Mickie, Torrie and Victoria were the only ones left-- which kind of pissed me off but I wasn't about to start any more shit right now.

My eyes continued to scan the room as I walked further into it with Adam still beside me. As we rounded the nurses station I saw Haley sitting next to Torrie, she hadn't been here before-- it wasn't like her to be late. But that thought soon left my mind as quickly as I had realized it as we got close enough to hear the current conversation going on between them and Orton as he stood beside the couch they sat on.

I tightened my grip on Adam's hand a little as I turned my head a little to watch him look down at me. It was my own little way of letting him know I needed and wanted him here with me. He gave me a reassuring smile and I felt his thumb rub against the top of my hand which did calm my nerves a little-- but the more and more I heard of what came out of Orton's mouth, the more I felt the need to interject.

We walked up to them as Haley finally caught a glimpse of me. She lept up from her seat to fling her arms around my neck. Adam gently released my hand so I could lock her in a real hug. The tears I had tried to suppress were now starting to rise back up into my eyes the more I heard Haley whimper into my shoulder.

"Oh Bree-- what if we lose our best friend?" She asked, her broken voice muffled by my jacket, hair and her arm as she held onto me. I could feel her start to shake as the first new tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Ley, pull it together, mkay? She's going to be alright-- we all know that, we know her. She isn't going to go down without a fight, and her work here is far from done; just stay positive-- we have to." She pulled away from me a little, wiping the sleeve of her own jacket against her now red, puffy face.

"I know.. you're right.." she whispered, sniffling a little against her now runny nose. I swallowed hard, taking Adam's hand back into mine as he stood to the side of me still-- that's one thing I adored about Adam, he definitely wasn't a background man. He was there at any time, no matter what.

Out of the corner of my eye as I watched the distraught Haley I noticed Randy as he tried to now back away from our little huddle we had somehow created. I reached out to him with my free hand, gently pulling on his elbow for him to not only stop, but to look at me as well.

"Randy," I whispered, holding my voice down for a number of reasons. He actually did stop, so I released him only to wipe away my own tears quickly before he had a chance to see any more. I could tell by the look on his face and how bloodshot his eyes were how hard he was really taking this.

"I heard what you said.. just now, to them.. about it being all your fault because you were too hard on her and stuff-- well, honestly Orton it's not. No matter how much of this you think is _all_ your fault, it isn't... I'm to blame just as much, if not more for this than you are..."

"Come on you guys, chill out-- no one is to _blame_ here, okay? It was just a series of events that didn't come in the right order at the right time. Everyone makes mistakes-- she'll pull outta this and eventually everything will go back to some kind of normal... and by _normal _I mean _our_ normal." I looked over at Adam as he finally spoke up and I couldn't help the small smile that covered my facial expression now. I thought Randy might have been nodding at him to agree but before anyone could say another word-- much less another one of my thoughts could register in my brain John's voice interrupted us as he jogged up from the double doors he'd just pushed through.

"She's awake! She's awake guys-- I saw it." He choked-- wiping his forearm over his face before two many of the boys had noticed the tear stains on his cheeks; even though it was a little too obvious that he'd bawled his eyes out in there-- he had a serious case of bloodshot. But, to my surprise I didn't feel the same feeling in my heart now that I knew they were out in the open... I knew I had been wrong in how I'd done things too so I couldn't blame them any more or less than myself.

Orton jumped, his eyes almost bugging out of his skull as Torrie and Haley squealed out an "oh my God," both at the same time. I gripped into Adam's folded hand around mine a little more as I listened.

"What happened John?" Randy questioned, obviously at the end of his rope already. His voice was still uneasy, cracking and a little too fast paced; it was almost as if he'd had over 18 cups of coffee and a shot of depression-- it was weird.

"She just stated to move a little all of a sudden, then I heard her try to mumble something but I couldn't make out what she was trying to say-- I immediately went out to the nurses station to get a doctor and to let them know she was waking up... before I could get back into the room with her they pushed me out again and told me I would have to wait out here until the doctor came back. They said they had to run some tests, get her back to full-consciousness and hopefully out of ICU as quick as possible..."

We all let out a sigh of relief-- we obviously still weren't out of the woods with her just yet but it was definitely the best news we could have hoped for... I really need to talk to her-- _seriously._

"Did she say _anything?_" Randy asked him, hope dripping from his voice. John just shook his head, his demeanor a little more sad as he asked.

"No, nothing I could understand. The last thing I saw before they kicked me out was her turning her head to look out the door at me and I could tell she was starting to cry a little... she reached out for me, but I could tell she was too weak-- then all I got was, "_Mr. Cena, you'll have to wait outside.."_ before they sent me back out here with the news... I'm sorry.. But she's awake and alive man, I couldn't ask for more..."

**John's POV**

_Couldn't ask for more huh? _How the hell am I supposed to explain the reason she just popped back to life was just as I had confessed to be in love with her... Randy couldn't take that-- I never thought about how hard it would be on us if she _sided_ to be with me instead of my best friend... or at least that's the best way I could describe it.

It was fucking obvious as hell that he loved her-- and Ash obviously had something for him... but she obviously had something for me too... _right?_ I mean... _Ugh. _I don't know what I mean. All I know is I am in love with her and I want to be with her--even if it meant losing my best friend.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty, so there you have it. Reviews are love, remember that. Oh, and just so you know I got a huge idea this morning for a new series-- I'm excited about starting it so hopefully that- and many others- will be out soon, kay?? But I guess I should mention if you don't like _a little_ smut in your fics, you definitely won't like this new series- Behind Closed Doors. cheesy romance background music**


	8. Caught

**Title: Twisted  
Chapter: 8 "Caught"  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Strong language, mentions of physical and substance abuse.  
Disclaimer: I only own the Three Stooges: Ash, Bree & Haley - The Tenacious Trio! ;  
Summary: Things get a little worse when John lets something slip to the wrong person by total accident.  
Authors Notes: I have to thank the real Haley for this chapter, lol. She definitely helped me plan it out and get everything straight-- actually, she helped prolong what I'm sure you guys are waiting on, haha! But I'll just let you read on and see for yourself...

* * *

Twisted - Chapter 8 - Caught **

Randy's POV

The doctor just came by-- nothing huge, just a small update on the course of action they were taking with her. She's completely awake now--stable, for the most part which everyone is happy about. She's not out of the woods yet by any means but they are taking her off the ICU wing, which is a good sign. 

They're running a lot of different tests, some I obviously couldn't tell you what they were for but they sounded important enough. I'm just thankful she's alive and things are looking up for her now... but if I tried to tell myself I wasn't extremely jealous of the fact that I wasn't the first person she saw when she woke up, I would definitely be a liar.

I wanted to be there for her-- I wanted it to be me holding her hand when she finally came back to us... But, instead it was John-- _damnit.._ Maybe that is a sign, maybe that's a sign that I'm losing her to my best friend. If not, that's damn sure what it feels like. It's the small things-- even now, that subconsciously tell me I'm losing this battle, but I don't want to lose her-- not to John, not to anyone. I want to be with her...

The doctor said it would be a while before anyone else was allowed back to see her-- I need to get out of here. I need some fresh air, I need to clear my thoughts-- I need time to think about this, _Ashley_, just-- everything. At this point I don't know what I'm going to do or how things are going to end up... and it scares the shit out of me.

I got up out of the chair I had been sitting in since John had told me she was awake. I paused a moment, remembering I had seen Cena leave right after that as well-- out on the smoke deck. I knew for a fact he had never smoked a day in his life and no matter how much I didn't want to admit to myself the real reason-- it's because he's going through the same thing I am right now...

I left the ICU wing and went up a few floors before stopping. I'd use their smoke deck instead-- I couldn't bring myself to be alone with John right now... I couldn't promise I wouldn't end up beating the shit out of him, even though I didn't have a real reason to want to.

I'm Randy Orton. I'm not supposed to know how to handle this kind of situation-- I've never really been in love before... I'm in love with Ashley, I know that-- everyone knows that, and I honest-to-God believe she loves me too; but whether or not her love for me is stronger than the love-- or at least the feelings she has for Cena remains to be seen...

* * *

I busted out another side door, much like the one on the ICU floor that lead out to what this hospital called a "smoke deck." _Whatever._ I'm still not going to smoke-- with or without Ashley by my side I'm never going to smoke again. She's at least broke me of one of my worst habits.

As I walked further out onto the cement platform I thought I heard familiar voices-- although why they were all the way up here was beyond me; I thought I was the only one that had a reason to run and hide... I guess not.

As I walked closer to the ledge of the building and around the small curve in the frame work the voices were definitely getting louder-- a _very_ familiar male voice was obviously yelling at something--or someone rather.

I rounded the final corner and I was actually taken back by who it ended up being. The voice I heard was that of Chris Masters who looked to be highly irate over something as he yelled directly into the face of one of Ash's best friends, his girlfriend-- Haley.

I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't like the way he was holding her by her elbow or the fact that he was up in her face giving her complete hell-- If I think it's bad by my standards, it's bad... I had to wonder why they were out here in the first place and I was about to start ease dropping on them but everything around me stopped all at once; on a dime it seemed. Everything stopped the moment he hauled off and back-handed her across the face...

I watched Haley stumble a little before falling to the ground beneath her onto her hands and knees; she immediately looked up at him with tears rising in her eyes as she held her cheek in the palm of her hand. Every single one of us in the WWE had reason to believe at one time or another to believe he had been abusing her-- but nothing had obviously been done about it... until now.

* * *

**John's POV**

_Damn.. air._

I needed it, no doubt. But even the now fresh air blowing in my face still hadn't cured anything for me like I'd hoped. I had a million and one thoughts floating around in my head at lightening speed and I don't know what to do with them all...

My knees are weak, my heads are sweaty, my head is starting to pound, my throat hurts, my eyes are bloodshot--there's a ringing in my ears... yeah, I'm pretty fucked up right now to say the least... But, my heart-- my heart was on the fence. On one hand I was completely over-joyed with the fact that seemingly as soon as I had confessed my love for Ashley it had sparked her into coming back to us... she was awake now and I'm so thankful for that; but, on the opposite side of said fence I'm scared out of my damn mind and I don't know what the hell is going on...

I keep replaying her image in my head-- her small hand squeezing my own before I saw her brown eyes looking back at me. There's a quick rush of doctors and nurses, then I'm being kicked out as fast as she came back to me; but, before they're able to close the door in my face she reaches out to me-- a pleading, scared look in her eyes... _damnit.._

I swallowed hard and I can still feel the sore-throat feeling somewhere deep down and I know it's from crying so damn much... but it's not like I could help it. It's the only thing that felt right at the moment, sitting there watching her lifeless body tied up to a billion, annoying-as-hell, beeping machines I'd like to beat into a billion more pieces.

_God... I do, I do love her..._ I can't explain this feeling with any other word except, love-- I have managed to fall in love with her over the last three--almost four, months. I don't know when, where or how it happened but it did... I love everything about her-- except her attraction to Randy Orton; the one thing that could cause me to lose her-- the one thing that could cause me to be single and completely alone, yet again.. I want to be with her.

I told myself I would never let myself fall for someone like that again. I did that once, I let my guard down with Elizabeth-- I trusted her, I cared for her, I promised I'd provide for her and love her, only her-- I basically did everything but say 'I do.' But apparently that wasn't enough for her, she wanted more, she wanted to fuck my one of my best friends behind my back. I don't even know how long it had been going on, or if when I happened to walk in on them after coming home early after a European Tour was the first time; I never gave her a chance to explain or to give me any details, I didn't need them. What I saw that night was all I needed to see and to know-- it was all I needed to throw her out of my house, my life and to say goodbye. Liz was the first girl I ever really thought about marrying and she fucking tore my heart out and stomped on it-- I swore to myself I'd never be that venerable again...

But then, I fucking went and did it again-- I fell hard and fast for another female after I swore everyone after Liz was strictly sex, nothing more-- nothing less. I wasn't going to let myself fall in _love_ again... but somehow, when I met Bree, everything I had told myself faded away. I think it was Bree that made all the pain I had saved from my failed relationship with Elizabeth-- with her, I started to realize how lonely I had been without a steady girl in my life; I was seriously starting to despise all the ringrats, every night-- new city, new girls... it wasn't worth it anymore. I guess Bree made me realize that. She brought my guard back down faster than I could even think about protesting. She was just that amazing. I really did love her... and it takes a lot for me to admit that to someone; but like Liz-- it just wasn't enough.

Bree fell out of love with me, or so she says. She just up and walks out of my life like it's nothing-- fuck it. A part of me will always love Bree, just like a part of me will always love Liz even though I really don't want to. It's not the kind of love that's going to resurface, or come back to haunt me; it's just-- I can't help but love them just because of how much I _really_ loved them when we were together. I let it happen twice, I broke a promise to myself-- I fell for another female. For a while I actually thought I hated myself-- I hated myself for being that venerable again. Yeah, I thought Bree was going to be different, it really felt different... until she walked out on me. When I told her to get out that night and that door closed behind her, it closed her out of my life, _like that._ I know now that I no longer want her as anything more than the friend that I had before we got together. That's just how it has to be with us. No matter what I might have told her earlier, no matter how many times I've swore to myself that I wouldn't and no matter how many times it's blew up in my face before-- I've done it again... _I'm in love again._

Ashley started out as a companion, that's all. She happened to be one of my best friends who just happened to be as lonely as I was-- only for different reasons. Ash was really starting to get bad on the road, to the point where I would notice things about her-- at first it was just the small things but sooner rather than later, she got to the point where she wouldn't even leave the hotel except to go eat, go to the gym or to the arena. She had dated a few of the boys here and there but obviously nothing really solid came out of it. She was starting to give up hope and it was so obvious, she wanted to be with Orton-- as much as I hated to admit it now.

From day one they've had this crazy connection and were instantly attractive to each other, but obviously since he was already engaged to his girl Samantha, nothing could happen between them-- that's about the time I stepped in. I started coming over to her hotel rooms after our shows just to talk, hang out or watch a movie on-demand. It was the simplest form of being a friend but at some point I started talking her into going places with me-- clubs, different bars, parks, there was no limit to where we would end up...

Eventually one night at a local bar I ended up getting drunk off my ass and one thing lead to another and somehow I had managed to seduce her up to my hotel room; we ended up sleeping together and it just seemed to snowball from there. Before I realized what was happening we had started the _secret_ relationship behind everyones back and have done so for almost four months now. I never really wanted to admit it but I'm pretty sure I saw it coming; I'm pretty sure I knew I was falling in love with her somewhere along the middle...

I remember laying there beside her one night and just thinking to myself how fucking beautiful she looked. I could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo from her hair, her head laid against my chest as she slept. Her right arm laid over my waist as her palm laid high against my left peck and I could feel the warmth of her body but the part that really got me is I knew why she had fallen asleep so fast like that-- and it had nothing to do with the sex. Her hand was laid over my heart, she always told me how much she loved to listen to my heart beat, but feeling it was a million times better... Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the night I fell in love with my ex-girlfriends best friend...

I am in love with her, I'm not afraid to admit that anymore-- and I'll inform anyone who cares to ask and that includes Randy. I'm sorry things had to happen this way, I really am-- but if it's possible, if she has feelings for me-- I have to be with her. I've been with her so much in the last four months it's getting harder to leave her. But I tried of hiding and in that respect I'm glad it's out in the open now. I don't want to hurt anyone-- I want to be able to keep Orton as my best friend and Bree as a very close friend as well but that isn't my choice to make-- that's all on them.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. My first thought was that it was possibly someone coming to get me with news on Ashley. I turned around on my heel to see Dave Bautista heading over to me.

"Dave? I thought you left already? You've got SmackDown tonight dude." He shook his head, clipping his cell phone back onto a pocket of his jeans.

"No, not anymore I don't. I just left to make a few calls. I let Vince know what the situation with Ashley was and that I wouldn't be making it to the show tonight. He obviously realized he shouldn't even bother arguing with me because he said he'd get Taker to cover for me. There's no way I'm leaving this hospital now, at a time like this." He joined me next to the edge of the building as I went back to stare at the open space in front of me.

"Oh, well... good then, but I'm sure Ash will kill you for missing the show tonight on her account." He chuckled at my statement, I just stood there, wishing I was in the mood to laugh-- even a little.

"Yeah man, you're probably right-- but, Pinky will just have to deal with it." He confirmed, still a light-heartedness on his voice as he used his nickname for her. Everyone had a different nickname for the Tenacious Trio of Ashley, Aubrey and Haley. Dave had called her Pinky for as long as I could remember. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out her favorite color was pink so the name just stuck for her with The Animal-- of whom she had started to call The Brain, if only just for the pun.

I didn't say anything in response, so he continued, naturally... "I heard she's awake now?" He questioned. "I heard they're moving her into a different room and everything..." I slowly started to nod-- silently asking God to hurry up with that process. The longer I was forced to wait, the more worried I got.

"How you holding up man? You look like complete hell... I mean-- I heard through the grapevine about what's going on between the two of you... I can already tell your completely stuck on her, I can see it in your eyes-- you've got that look again.. but hey, like they always say-- third time is a charm, right?" I couldn't believe I was that obvious to him and how I felt about her but I guess that didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out either.

"...I have feelings for her Dave-- I don't know what to do.."

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"Masters! Chris, get the fuck off her man!" I yelled, catching him off guard as I grabbed his onto his arm before he could hit her again. This had gone on long enough-- I can't believe no one has said anything before now, it's been so obvious now that I had actually seen him strike her. If there's one thing I didn't stand for it was abusive pricks that beat the women they're supposed to love.

"You touch her one more time, or _ever_ again for that matter and I'll personally put my fist down your throat!" I yelled at him again, twisted him around by his arm to face me. The longer I stared down at Haley pushed up again the cement wall, knees pulled to her chest-- obviously bawling her eyes out, even though I couldn't see her eye for her folded arms, the more irate I got. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was dumbass pricks like the guy in front of me who used women as a personal punching bag.

"Orton, dude- what the fuck is wrong with you? Get off me man!" I looked at him incredulously. Did he really think I didn't just catch him in the act? "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said softly, "with ME!?" I continued, my voice a little louder this time. I could feel the anger rising up to the surface inside of me. I couldn't believe I once considered this fucking waste of space standing in front of me now as a friend.

I looked behind him, over his shoulder to see Haley cowering more now than she had been when I first walked up on them. Tears rolled over her cheeks and blood peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she leaned back into the wall beside her, almost like it was shield. That sonuvabitch was going to pay for what he'd been doing to this poor, innocent woman-- I'd tear him apart myself if he touched her again, but he needed to be taught a lesson he'd never forget.

"Man, look what are you doing to her..." I said, tightening my grip on his arm as I forced him to look at her. He instantly ripped his arm away, turning back to face me, going toe to toe as he got up in my face.

"How is it any of your fucking business what I do with _my_ girlfriend, Orton?" He said with a scoff and even a twist of arrogance that got on _my_ nerves. The way he stressed '_my_' just made my blood boil over. No man who beats a woman deserves to refer to her as his, like she's some piece of property or an item; he obviously was stupid enough to think he owned her. He definitely had another thing coming if I had any say in it.

"It's every fucking bit of my business when you laid your hands on her, you son-of-a-bitch! I thought you were a friend, not a worthless piece of shit who beats on his girl! Don't you ever-- and I mean ever, touch her again!!" I screamed at him, our faces so close now that our foreheads were almost touching. He jerked back a little, trying to play it off with another arrogant smirk.

"Orton, it's my choice what I want to do with _my_ property, okay? You-- nor anyone else for that matter can tell me what to do when it concerns _that..._" He motioned toward Haley and I could feel my fists balling up at my sides the more he continued with his complete bullshit.

"You think she's your property?! Let me tell you something you son-of-a-bitch, she NEVER belonged to you-- and she never will, you got that?!" I quickly pulled back and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backward, almost falling straight to his to ass on the pavement. It would have served him right if he had. I wouldn't have cared.

"Get out of here, you damn waste of fucking space! If I ever see you near her again, I'll kill you myself! But for now, I'll make sure Vince has your bitch-ass fired! You got that? Just fucking go!" He finally stood back up on his feet, his cold, hard eyes locked on us both as he drifted back and forth between Haley and myself.

"You'll get yours Orton-- you just wait, you'll fucking get yours for sticking your damn nose into something you shouldn't have! ...And I'll fucking see you back at the hotel!" He scoffed again, pointing his words toward Haley again who still hadn't looked up at him.

I glared toward him as I stood in front of Haley blocking Chris' view of her. He finally realized I wasn't letting him get to her so he slowly made his way back toward the main building, hopefully to leave once and for all...

"Bastard.." I muttered harshly under my breath as I watched him finally disappear behind the glass doors. My gaze immediately returned to Haley as I turned around to crouch down in front of her balancing myself on the balls of my feet.

"Hey.." I whispered carefully, my voice softening completely. I gently placed my hands on her knees but she immediately jumped, shielding herself out of natural instinct. Damn Chris, how long had this been going on for?

I looked at her concerned, "Are you alright...?"

* * *

**John's POV**

"I don't know what it is Dave... Man, it's so damn confusing-- I haven't had to deal with this emotional shit in so long. It pisses me the hell off that I keep letting myself get involved. It was so much easier when it was just ringrats, no strings attached."

"John, dude, you can't continue to live your life night by night with the strippers, rats and whatever pointless lay you can find at the local bar. I know how hard relationships are, trust me-- I've had a few myself, hell, I've been married twice. But Cena, you have it so much easier and you don't even realize it. You're a better man that I am because I know you would never cheat on any girl that had your heart. I don't think I've ever been completely faithful to any woman no matter how hard I tried. But you-- you just need the right girl to make the relationship finally stick, you deserve it. Liz and Bree both broke your heart-- we all know that. But could you honestly go out right now to find some random chick and willingly screw her without a second thought about Ashley and how she would feel?"

"...hell no."

"I didn't think so, you obviously care too much about her but, it's up to you to decide just how much-- It took you a while to warm up to your relationship with Aubrey because of all the hell you went through with Elizabeth; with how that ended no one could blame you for that. But, do you feel this situation is different? Is Ashley different than the other two? Would she be worth _possibly_ losing your best friend over? How do you _really_ feel about her?"

"I--I don't know how I feel, I mean-- it's like I can't find the words to explain it. With Ashley it's more than just a sexual attraction, ya know? She was there for me when I felt like no one else was after Bree. I know I had the boys but it wasn't something I felt like I wanted to discuss with them; it's too personal for that. She talked with me a lot, we just hung out and enjoyed each others company. Now, I admit-- it started out completely sexual for the most part, even though we were such good friends; we were both lonely and venerable. But then it's just like, it snow-balled into something I didn't even see coming until it was too late..."

I paused for a few minutes, letting the words roll around my head for a minute before actually having enough guts to say it out loud. I turned to look at him, swallowing hard as I ran a hand over my face.

"What is it?" He asked, putting a hand back up on my shoulder. "There's something else, isn't there?" He finished. I sighed, looking back up at him.

"I'm in love with her, man..." Before he had time to even process what I had said, obviously someone else had.

"What the fuck, John?!" My head instantly went down, my eyes closed knowing exactly who was apparently standing right behind us now. I'd know her voice from anywhere-- especially when it was raised and yelling at me. It was something I had grown accustomed to over the years.

I slowly turned around, Dave too, as I saw a very pissed off, irate Aubrey standing behind, mouth agape, hand on her hip-- standing right in front of Adam and if looks could kill, I'd be _at least_ six feet under-- if not more.

_What the hell is her problem?_

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I looked up at him, my heart pounding out of my chest. My nervous system had been shot to hell for a while now. Damn, my face hurts like hell... I thought for sure Chris was going to break something this time, I'm still amazed he Hans't already as long as I've been at his hand.

I dabbed easily at my mouth, feeling it sting on impact. Shit, there's blood again... Oh God, I hope he didn't get another tooth, that was such a pain in the ass to get fixed the last time. Sometimes I wished he would just kill me so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore...

I spit beside me and groaned. He got my ribs too, I could feel it when I breathed already... probably broken at best. They still had been sore from earlier but now it hurt so bad to even breathe, they had to have been broken, as much as I didn't want to admit it.

I sat back gingerly against the wall, trying to get at least one good breath in. All this time, I hadn't realized Randy had been staring at me, waiting for me to answer him. I looked up into his face again, his features obviously laced with concern. I didn't know if I could trust that look or not. After all, he and Chris were pretty good friends... But after all, he did save me and Ashley had always told me what a good guy he was, she wouldn't hang around him if he wasn't.

Chris, on the other hand was pissed beyond any time I can consciously remember. I had never done something like this before-- having someone stand up for me against him-- and honestly, it scared me all that much more. But, I know it would've been more than just my ribs broken had Randy not shown up the way he had.

Still, Randy had that same look Chris would give me after he'd finished beating on me himself. He'd sigh and say, "Baby.. I.. I'm so sorry... You know how my temper is." And he'd look at me the way he did when he first said, "I love you," and I would melt all over again, and being the fool that I am, I'd forgive his sorry ass... honestly, I didn't want to do that this time-- and I knew Randy was better than that. Randy just didn't have that same evil glare to his eyes that Chris did-- and that alone was comforting.

"I--I'm fine.." I finally whispered toward him, shakily sucking in all the air I could, trying to ignore the pain. His eyes softened even more and for the first time since I had known him, I had the time and the power to notice just how blue they really were.

"Haley-- I know we haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other and everything but uh-- how long as Chris been doing this to you? And I'm sorry you had to go through all this, I really am. I should have noticed it before and I didn't do anything to stop it." I grimaced, pulling myself up from the cement.

"It's fine Randy.. really, nothing to be sorry about. It was an accident-- it doesn't happen often, uh-- hardly ever. I just make him angry sometimes.." I answered quickly, trying my best to get him off the subject. I knew the longer I stayed around Randy, the more pissed Chris would be when I finally did get back to the hotel... and the longer I stayed around Randy-- the more I would realize how it actually felt to be around a guy that didn't have an intention to beat me senseless...

**

* * *

John's POV **

"I don't think I fucking heard you right--" she started, her voice getting louder the longer she seemed to watch me like a hawk, no matter how small the movement. _Ugh, here we go..._

"Bree, don't fucking start this shit right now, okay? No one is in the mood for it, especially me." She laughed sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest at the same time she rolled her eyes-- something else I had grown accustomed to.

"...you love her huh? You _think_ you fucking love her?" She snapped, her eyes a darker color-- one I had tried to forget no matter how much I loved her.

"...Aubrey, I don't want to talk to you about this-- I don't feel comfortable with it after all we've been through over the last year." She invaded my gaze, her eyes getting a little smaller inside her glare.

"Don't feel comfortable-- I see..." she sighed, but I knew it wasn't just any normal sigh. I knew her over-hearing me had already opened the can of worms; there was no stopping her now, her attitude had officially became unchecked.

"Bree--" before I could even get the sentence out of my mouth she shot off at hers.

"No John, I get it-- you feel _uncomfortable_ with talking to your ex-girlfriend about _supposedly_ being in love with her best friend after fucking her behind everyones back for four months! But the part that gets me-- the part that really gets me is less than three hours ago you were trying to get me back, yet again! How do you explain that one John, huh? How- the- fuck do you think you're going to explain that one?! Not to mention how you managed to turn a few months of _pointless sex_ into love-- especially when John Cena, Mr. Man-Whore-of-The-Year, doesn't _love_ people after only four months-- it usually takes you at least seven to learn to lie like that!"

I removed my gaze from her, staring a hole through the cement for a few minutes, breathing heavily. I let her words sink into my skull as I stood there. I swallowed hard as my thoughts started to contemplate if I thought she could have been... _right._ Maybe she was-- maybe I didn't know what I want anymore... _maybe I don't love her..._

There was no way in hell I would give her the satisfaction of hearing me say that though. Not on her damn best day; even at the slightest chance she could be right, what she said pissed me the hell off. I guess it was times like these you find out what people really think about you.

"Aubrey-- you know what? I'll explain it to you- but only one time, you got that? You get one-God-damn explanation from me and after that, I never ever want to hear you question how _I_ run _my_ life-- you got that?!" Her jaw dropped a little as my voice grew a little bit louder with every word. Dave and Adam just stood off to the side of us in an awkward silence, watching the scene unfold. I couldn't blame them-- I wouldn't want to get involved in this either.

"Yeah, I admit to trying to get back with you earlier-- but that was ONLY out of respect to Orton; he's my best friend and everyone knows how things are between him and Ash. I didn't want to mess that up for him now that Samantha is FINALLY out of the picture. You know I loved you Bree, you know that! But YOU walked out on ME, remember? The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't let it go-- the more I thought about her. And you can stand there, talking down to me all you want to-- but at the end of the day, I know I'm in love with her and I can't just give up without a fight. Randy is like a brother to me, don't get me wrong-- but I just can't let go of what I've found with her... Aubrey, I know that you know in your heart I did love you-- but that wasn't enough for you to love me back for longer than two years; that's just the way things are. I'm ready to move past all that-- I hope you get to that point too. I know you're real problem with all of this is just jealousy-- you're completely jealous of the fact that after four months I've fallen for someone else-- you were happy seeing me suffer weren't you? I wouldn't doubt it-- especially after it took me close to seven months to admit to you I loved you. Think of me what you will, but don't ever think Ashley did this to hurt you-- she worried about what you would think the whole time we were together. She was worried you wouldn't be her best friend anymore-- but whatever. I'm sorry you can't just be happy for me for finally being able to move the fuck on-- after you destroyed my life!"

"Me?! I destroyed your life?! Don't even think for one second you're going to pin this on me Cena!"

"That's enough!! That's it-- I'm drawing the line right here. We're supposed to be in this fucking hospital for Ashley sake and all you people seem to be capable of doing is fighting with each other. John, you say you love her man-- I believe you-- Bree now knows how it really was between you guys over these last few months-- end of story! I've had enough of this childish, back and forth bitching. Agree to fucking disagree."

Dave sighed heavily, his breathing a little faster than before-- as was mine. I agreed, I'm tired of standing here fighting with her as much as he was having to stand there listening to it. Bree growled, folding her arms over her chest again as her eyes finally moved towards the ground. I rubbed a hand across my forehead as I sensed a huge headache approaching.

I was about to excuse myself from the people that surrounded me now to find a place _alone_ where I could actually think about my next move but before I could ask a word the door to the building opened, as Maria walked over to us.

"Guys, I think you should come back inside now-- a nurse just came to Torrie, Mickie and I and told us Ashley's doctor would be out to talk to everyone again very, very soon; like now. I sent Torrie to find Randy and Haley; Mickie went to find both Hardys and Victoria."

I felt my heart stop as I listened to her speak. I couldn't think of anything but Ashley-- the mental image of her reaching out to me with that emotional, scared look in her eyes just kept running through my head over and over again.

* * *

I stood around with everyone else in the waiting room yet again when Ashley's doctor finally made himself known. He walked up to stand in the middle of all of us as he looked up from the clip board he held in his hands, putting his pen back into the pocket on his white jacket.

"I take it that all of you are with the same party?" He asked, eying over all of us as we silently nodded. He nodded as well before continuing.

"Quite right, um-- we have successfully moved the patient to a normal observation room. She is still awake and from the looks of it she knows exactly what's going on around her-- we were expecting some memory loss or delusions but apparently no side effects from the overdose have stuck with her, which is a terribly good sign. We still want to keep her over the next couple of days to make sure she's completely out of the woods before we send her home. I'd say by Saturday at latest she'll be good to go given nothing comes up between now and then. Seeing as she's in a better state this time around, we will allow two to three visitors at a time until visiting hours are over. Only one is allowed to stay with her over night if she wishes them to do so."

"Thank you doctor, for saving her life-- really, we owe you so much!" It was Torrie speaking up first, everyone else was far too deep in the situation to make any conversation at this point.

"Can we start to go back now and see her?" Mickie asked as the doctor turned his attention towards her.

"Yes, you all may start to take turns going back to visit now that we have her stabilized. She's in room number 24A; it's straight back down through these double doors until you hit the Nurses Station. Take a right and it's the 2 room on the left-- ask the nearest nurse if you have any problems finding it. But, Ashley has asked me to inform that she would like just one person back to see her before anyone else..."

I looked up just in time to meet the gaze of Orton as he stared back at me with a grave look on his face, standing in front of me. I swallowed hard as I could feel my nerves starting to eat away at me again.

"...She's asking to see _you_.."

* * *

**End Numero 8.**


	9. The Right Reasons

**Title:**Twisted  
**Chapter:** 9 - The Right Reasons  
**Rating: **R  
**Warnings: **Strong language, sexual situations the normal-- run of the mill warnings; you should be used to this by now shouldn't you?? Hmm. That's what I thought.**  
Disclaimer: **Yeah.. do I seriously have to say it every single time? I only own Alvin, Simon and Theodore... heheh. (Ash, Bree and Ley you fools!  
**Authors Notes: **Sorry this took so long to get out guys! Thank Haley for this one coming out tonight.. I've hit a slight block with my writing but hopefully it will go away soon and I can get back to posting regularly. Keep your fingers crossed and always, read and REVIEW!

**xXx**

**Twisted - Chapter 9 - "The Right Reasons"**

**John's POV**

"I heard you wanted to see me..." I whispered uneasily, out of my damn mind with nerves as I stood there from the doorway. I watched her, her eyes taking a moment to flutter open as I finally sat down at her bedside once again.

"...John?" I could tell she was trying to focus on me and was obviously still very weak. I smiled softly down at her as she tried to reach out for me again-- I felt a shock rush through my heart seeing that motion again and I knew right then what I was feeling was real. There was no questioning it anymore, this was _very_ real.

I gently took her much smaller hand in mine, kissing it softly against my lips-- our fingers lacing together instinctually. "Hey Sweets... Thanks for coming back to us." I brought my opposite hand up to her face, brushing her hair back away from her eyes a little. Almost as soon as those words left my mouth, tears rose up in her own before slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"..._Johnny_.. I didn't me--mean to hurt you--u or Randy-- you have to know that..." My head instantly started to shake toward her before she even finished her statement, trying to calm her down. She didn't need to put herself in danger by getting upset like that.

"No now, shhh-- calm down; you'll need your strength, don't get upset baby. I'm not mad at you, I don't even want to think about any of that right now, okay? I'm just glad you're going to be okay. That's the _only_ thing that matters to me."

She sighed some-what uneasily and I continued to brush the back of my hand against her high cheek bone, wiping a little of the tears away with it. "I'm just so so-rry for what I did... I wish I could tell-tell you why..." I cut her off instantly and quickly. I wasn't yelling at her by any means-- I would never, but I was being stern. I wanted her to understand what was most important to me now...

"Ashley-- _stop it; _just stop, okay? I don't want to hear you beat yourself up over this. What's done is done, it's water under the bridge now, okay? The important thing is you're going to pull through this and everything else fails in comparsion to that... I don't know what I would have done without you, dollface..." I brushed my palm against her damp cheek this time and I could feel her push into me as much as she could as I gently cupped her face into the palm of my hand. She nuzzled into me as her eyes slowly drifted closed, sighing heavily, making me think I had temporarily won the war with her for now.

"...I could hear you.." she whispered, her voice half a choke as she spoke to me but I could still hear her plain as day, even over the still-constantly beeping machines she was hooked up to. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my hand still against her. I didn't dare move until she made it clear that's what she wanted.

"What?" I questioned quickly and a little hoarse myself-- trying to put up the stupid act I knew she would be able to see right through anyway; I just wanted her to confirm it before I openly admitted to saying it. But I had to be honest with myself, now especially-- I might have wanted to believe what Aubrey was trying to press on me-- basically not loving her for the right reasons-- which I now knew to be complete bullshit as I sat here staring down at her now. The look in her eyes when she stared at me, the feeling in her touch-- the feeling she put in the pit of my stomach just thinking about her-- told me I was here, I was in love with her and it was for all the right reasons.

"I heard you earlier... when you told me you love me." She confirmed, slowly opening her eyes to stare back at me again. Fresh tears sat welled up in her chocolate eyes as I slowly pulled my hand away from her face to wipe at her face once again.

"Oh.. you could really hear me?" I asked, probing her for more answers. She nodded slowly as a small smile covered my features.

"Well, it's true you know... I do-- I'm really in love with you, Ashley..." A few more tears found their way down her smooth, color-drained cheeks almost upon the words spilling from my mouth. I felt her gently squeeze the hand she still held, a small tremble racking her body without warning.

"..._Johnny_.." she whispered hoarsely--almost barely audible to the point where I was forced to read her obviously dry lips. She weakly parted them, licking them easily, her eyes never once leaving mine, not even to blink. I raised an eyebrow in a silent answer to her nickname for me being called. "Kiss me..." she stated bluntly, yet equally as soft. "Remind me what it feels like... _please_.." she some-what begged as my head slowly started to lean down towards her.

My lips were almost touching hers when I stopped short, my eyes still locked with hers. "...you have no idea what you do to me.." I whispered to her, my lips brushing against hers as they moved to make words. I felt the palm of her hand against my cheek as I finally pressed my mouth against hers in a light but passion filled kiss; I made sure to keep it gentle though under the circumstances, I didn't want to hurt her or anything.

I finally tried to pulll back and away from her but her small hand stilled at the base of my neck, stiffening to hold me right where I was; I gently laid my forehead against hers as I just continued to hold her... almost afraid to let her go again for fear I would wake up from this dream and in reality she would really be gone.

"Would you like the truth..?" She breathed against me, my lips still a little damp from the heated but easy kiss we just shared. I wasn't sure how to take a question like that but from the look in her eyes now, the answer couldn't be all that bad-- I saw passion, want, _need..._ I'm almost positive I saw, _love_...

"...always," I answered slowly, nuzzling my nose against hers as I closed my eyes for a moment; secretly I was holding my breath but I didn't want her to know that. She paused for a few moments before I felt her fingertips on the back of my neck massaging little circles in my short, stubble-like hair. I opened my eyes again to see that she had hers closed now and was now biting at her bottom lip-- a nervous habit she had acquired.

"As much as I've wanted to be with Randy since I've been in the WWE, I never honestly thought I would be able to have him. That didn't make me want him any less, I just never saw him as being attainable to me..." She paused, letting out a breath that wasn't really a sigh. I closed my eyes again as I held onto her, her words echoing in my head. "I never would admit to myself-- much less to anyone else that I was _in love with him_..." I tensed, I'm sure at the sound of those words falling from the lips I had just a few minutes earlier kissed; she held me still though-- silently telling me she was far from finished so I let her finish without a word.

"Knowing he was engaged hurt me more than anyone will ever know-- knowing I couldn't have him in all the ways I constantly dreamed about killed me more than I care to express... but even still-- I knew he was off limits. I never had any intentions of trying to break up his relationship with Samantha-- the only thing I ever wanted was for him to be happy." She paused again and I could feel her swallowing hard against me and I could sense that if I opened my eyes right then I would probably find new, fresh tears on her face.

"I was alone-- I had felt completely _alone_ for a long time... No matter how many 'dates' I went on, no one clicked with me like I felt I had with Randy even through his engagement... You don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep if only for lack of better things to do." I heard the crack in her voice then, confirming that she was in fact crying again. I opened my eyes slowly to see hers still closed but tiny tears slipped out anyway. I brushed them away for her again, before brushing the pad of my right thumb over her bottom quivering lip causing her to flutter her eyes open to look up at me again.

"...then you walked into my life-- even though you were already in it to begin with. I know our '_relationship_' started out because we were both lonely and wanting someone to fill the void in our beds at night but somewhere along the line... it became more than that to me. ...Don't get me wrong, you know I love Bree like she was my own flesh and blood-- you know I never had any intention of hurting her no matter what she thinks about me now... I knew she wouldn't approve of what we were doing-- we both knew we couldn't tell her, or anyone else for that matter... that much I regret. I never meant to hurt her... But even when you were with her, I can remember wondering what it would be like to be her-- I envied her to say the least; you were so good to her... and to finally be on the receiving end of everything you have to give--" she paused to bright her left hand to my cup around my face, brushing her own thumb over my cheek this time as she seemed to study me with her watery eyes. "John-- I fell in love with you too..."

My heart stopped... _did I really just hear her say that?_ I sucked in a breath before immediately trying to let it back out for fear I might explode... No one has ever made me feel the way hearing those words from her has suddenly made me feel.

I instantly and without warning leaned back into her, pressing my lips to hers again in a wanton kiss-- although still light compared to what it would have been under different circumstances, but I could still feel the urgency in the return of her mouth to mine.

"I thought it was going to be the most difficult decision in the world to choose between the two most important men in my life-- I thought I couldn't make that choice, or worse, not have either one of you in my life after what I did..." I know she saw the stern look in my eyes when she referenced towards what had put her here in the hospital in the first place.

"But, hearing your confession and realizing my own feelings, it couldn't have been easier... I know I've hurt Randy-- and I know I'll hurt him even more before this is all said and done and I'm more sorry for that than he'll ever know. I just hope we can both get past this and one day be _best_ friends again... I know he's single now, he's free to love me the way I always wanted him to love me-- but it's just too late now... I love him still, I think I always will have place in my heart for him but I can't be with him like that now... Not when I feel so strong and so deeply for _you_..." She took a deep breath, squeezing her hand in mine.

"But John... I have to ask you something-- and I hope this doesn't change anything between us but it has to be this way..."

xXx

**Aubrey's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I shook a little, knocking myself out of a temporary trance to look up into his green eyes. I smiled softly, but still unsure before wrapping my arms around his thin, muscular waistline.

"Yeah... I'm fine baby," I started, coughing a little as I paused before sighing heavily. "I'm glad she's going to be okay..." I whispered a little softer this time before pressing my cheek into his chest, holding him as close to me as he could get.

"It's going to take time, you know?" He whispered into the hair on the top of my head. I knew he was right but I wasn't about to admit anything out loud... especially with all that happened with John earlier. "She's going to want your forgiveness, she's still going to want to be your best friend--and even though I know how you are... I believe in the bond that you two shared. You guys _can_ get past this..."

I sighed, breathing against him and inhaling his scent all at the same time. I didn't want to say anything. Maybe it's because I'm afraid I would regret it, maybe it's because I just don't know what to say. Part of me wants to just leave now that I know she's not going to die, but part of me wants to go in a see her if only to know it's true.

"I just don't know Adam... I just don't know.."


	10. END Message from Smashley! :

Sorry everyone, this isn't the update you've all been waiting for... for nearly THREE years! It's actually been two years since I've posted anything new/updated here on . I apologize for that. Especially to all you guys who kept up with my writing and gave me wonderful reviews. But, the fact of the matter is this-(Rock reference intended, lol)-I AM BACK. And better than ever! (Bichoff reference also intended, lmao)

I am posting this here to let everyone who has e-mail alerts for this story know that I have decided to take this story and remake it. I'm completely revamping the whole thing and reposting it as a new story under the same title. Twisted was always one of my favorite fics to write until for whatever reason I ended up with the worst case of writers block I've ever seen or experienced! I think about writing fics all the time and I wanted to start up again SO bad. I have definitely missed it-so hopefully I can stick around this time, keep things going and be somewhat of a better writer than I was the first time.

I will also be posting an updated message on my profile information about where I'm headed, what's going to be coming up in the future and a bunch of other good stuffs.

But, like I said Twisted will be posted again, starting over with Chapter 1 and progressing from there. I will leave the original story up until I have caught up on the chapters with the new remake. That way it will give people time to reread it if they would like, see the differences and things like that. Hopefully I will get my original fanbase for this story back, plus get some new ones as well! In the remake I have updated all the characters-especially since half the people I posted in the original fic don't even work for the WWE anymore! lol. It's written all in one POV instead of changing every five minutes and everything is going to be a little different this time around so hopefully it will be better this time.

Obviously if you like it PLEASE let me know. As every other writer I feed off the reviews, the ideas, suggestions and just what you guys have to say in general. It helps me greatly and will help me keep writing in general.

I owe my long awaited comeback to my bestie, Haley. Her link is .net/u/826263/ and PLEASE check out her story, "Always The Best Friend" starring John Cena. It is because of her and that story that I started writing again. It's a great one, so indeed check it out! ...The idea crossed my mind to write a spin-off of her story but I haven't decided yet... :)

ANYWAY. Holy crap. I talk too much, lol. I can already tell you guys that the first chapter of the remake will be posted either tonight (4/11/2011) or by early tomorrow morning for sure. Apparently back in 2008 I wrote like a BAMF and decided that 4 gillion pages was how I was going to role per chapter so it's taking me a while to get through it all, lol.

Thanks again, guys. You're all awesome and I hope to hear back from everyone!

Love, Smashley.


End file.
